A Story of Light and Dark
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: After two siblings receive some new toys from their older brother, they decide to make their own story about the Smashers. This story is World of Light. My take on a World of Light novelization with character interactions. Based on the lore that the fighters are really toys.
1. The Fateful Day

**I recently beat World of Light and it was quite the experience. It was really fun and the last part was awesome. The only thing that would have made it better would be if there were character interactions like in Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Then again, considering that there are 74 characters, it would be challenging to give all of them some spotlight. Perhaps that's why Sakurai didn't do that this time.**

 **Anyway, this is a World of Light novelization, which I'm sure others have done it first, but here's my take on it. And there will be spoilers.**

 **Here are some things I'd like to make clear before we start:**

 **Both gender versions of Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Pokemon Trainer, Robin, Corrin, and Inkling are included.**

 **Alph, Pikachu Libre, and the Koopalings are also included in this.**

 **Male Pokemon Trainer is Red. Female Pokemon Trainer is Leaf.**

 **Default Pikachu, Mewtwo, Red's Squirtle, Leaf's Ivysaur, Red's Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, and Incineroar are male.**

 **Pikachu Libre, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Leaf's Squirtle, Red's Ivysaur, and Leaf's Charizard are female.**

 **Pichu is the daughter of the default Pikachu and Pikachu Libre.**

 **Lucina's mother is female Robin.**

 **Female Robin will be called Reflet.**

 **Male Corrin will be called Kamui.**

 **Dr. Mario and Zero Suit Samus are alternative versions of Mario and Samus who are from different worlds, hence why they have to be freed separately. Sheik is her own character separate from Zelda.**

 **The female Inkling is Agent 3 and the male Inkling is Agent 4. I may those names from time to time.**

 **I'm pretty sure Galeem is supposed to be genderless, but for this story, Galeem will be female. On the contrary, Dharkon will be male.**

 **Piranha Plant and Joker, as well as any more DLC characters announced while I'm writing this won't be with the rest of the characters, but will appear at some point.**

 **Fighters will still turn to trophies when defeated. There aren't any trophies in Ultimate because all the characters lost their physical forms expect for the fighters. So they can still be trophies. Puppet Fighters will be like the False Characters in Subspace Emissary where they become trophies then dissolve.**

 **There'll probably be more, but I'll explain If I can think up more stuff.**

 **Anyway, on with the beginning where everyone except Kirby dies.**

 **All characters are owned by Nintendo, Hal Laboratory, Game Freak, Pokemon Company, Ape, Intelligent Systems, Komani. Sega, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Monolith, Square Enix, Platinum Games, and any other companies I missed. This a fan made work made purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Two children, a boy and a girl, were playing with action figures. More specifically, their older brother's figure's, but he said they could play with them. They had recently received a package from their older brother who was in college.

"So Darz, you wanted to open the box Big Brother sent us now?" asked the girl.

"Sure Kira." said the boy, Darz.

The two opened the box. Inside was a letter as well as a bunch of action figures.

"Woah!" said Darz. "He got us new figures of Snake, Pichu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Red, Young Link, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers!"

"There's some new ones in here too!" said the girl, Kira. "There's the Inklings from Splatoon! And Isabelle from Animal Crossing! And Chrom from Fire Emblem! And Incineroar from Pokemon Sun and Moon! Daisy's in here too! And he finally got a Ridley figure so he can be a fighter."

"There's also this black Samus, these guys with whips, this crocodile king guy, and this red karate guy." said Darz. "There's also a Pikachu Libre figure and one of Leaf from FireRed and LeafGreen."

"I'll read the letter." said Kira. She cleared her throat and read it out loud.

"Dear Kira and Darz, I'm doing great here in college. I made some new friends here too. But I miss you two and mom and dad. I hope you two are having as much fun with my figures as much as I did when I was your age. I even sent you some new ones to add to the roster." read Kira.

"So that explains all of these." said Darz.

"First up, I finally remembered to get replacements for the Young Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Pokemon Trainer Red, Solid Snake, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Wolf figures I lost a long time ago. As for the new ones I got... I really love Splatoon, so the Inklings are long overdue for joining the battle. One of my friends suggested I get Daisy for you. I also finally found a Ridley figure small enough to work as a fighter. Those two guys with the whips that you wouldn't recognize are Simon and Ritcher Belmont from the Castlevania games. One of my new friends introduced the series to me and I love it, so I thought I should include some stuff from that into our collection. Next is Chrom. I don't know why I waited this long to get one, but I finally got my chance to. Next is Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime games. Next is King K. Rool, who I've been meaning to get for a long time. He was really hard to find and I didn't want to spent $100 to get one from a scalper. After that is Isabelle who is just adorable. It may seem odd to have her as a fighter, but I have weirder ones as fighters. Next is Ken, who is from Street Fighter like Ryu. Lastly is Incineroar. I finally started Ultra Sun and I chose Litten so I got you two an Incineroar. I may send more figures to be fighters later. Another one of my friends showed me this game called Persona 5 and I'm really liking the main character. Anyway, enjoy your new fighters you two. Love your big brother, Masahiro." read Kira.

"How nice of him." said Darz. "Now let's make them fight."

He then opened all the figures open and placed them with the others.

"Actually, how about we make our own story with all these characters?" said Kira.

"Like Big Brother did with them 10 years ago?" said Darz.

"Yep!" said Kira.

"What's the story going to be like?" asked Darz.

After some thinking, Kira spoke up.

"I got it! It starts with all the fighters on a cliff..." said Kira, starting the story.

* * *

"Don't let a single one get away!" said Fox pointing his blaster toward the sky.

Behind him were all the fighters, veterans and newcomers, heroes and villains, all gathered together against a common enemy.

Said common enemy was a swarm of Master Hands and a glowing orb with seraphim wings surrounding it. This was Galeem, the Lord of Light.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Is Galeem that OC you made? And you're making her the main villain?" said Darz.

"It's my story! I can put whoever I want in it! I could make a Piranha Plant a fighter in this story if I wanted to!" said Kira.

"Whatever, just continue." said Darz.

* * *

"We'll each need to take down about ten." said Marth.

"Actually, we may need to defeat 20 or even 30 each." said Robin.

"Yes. It seems like there are thousands." said Reflet.

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!" encouraged Zelda.

Link grunted in agreement.

"We'll win this. I know we will." said Pit.

"We've all fought Master Hand before. Who said we can't do it again?" said Dark Pit.

This is when all the Master Hands started to dissolve and turn into blue light, which started to gather around Galeem.

Shulk then got a vision. He saw all of his friends get vaporized by beams of light one by one. He turned around and looked at everyone. He wanted to warn them, but he was so shook about what he just saw that the words couldn't leave his mouth.

Galeem then unleashed an explosion of light beams that were headed straight for the cliff.

Shulk finally got rid of the cat that got his tongue.

"Everyone! Run!" he shouted right before getting vaporized.

Mario and Fox were next as Fox tried to use his Reflector and Mario was behind him.

Next to get consumed was Link, who actually managed to deflect one with his sword and a second with his shield. This knocked him off balance as a third one got him.

Shortly after, Samus was shooting the beams with Charge Shots but was quickly vaporized too.

Next was Mega Man who was doing the same thing Samus was doing and met the same fate.

Zelda and Mewtwo tried to reflect the beams using Nayru's Love and Confusion, but both got vaporized quickly.

Simon and Richter were throwing everything they had, but they too, got caught in the light.

Toon Link was having slightly better luck at blocking the light beams with his shield, but he did get overwhelmed and got consumed as well.

Dark Samus was also doing a better job at shooting the beams away, but got struck from a beam from behind.

Marth, Roy, and Ike were also slashing away at the beams, but each were taken one by one.

Peach and Daisy held out their parasols in front of them and closed their eyes. They were quickly vaporized.

Yoshi was carrying Luigi on his back, but the beams caught both of them.

Wario was on his motorcycle trying to get away with Little Mac closely following him. Both got quickly vaporized.

Mr. Game and Watch realized that the beams didn't touch him if he was parallel to them. However, he was eventually caught when two beams came at him perpendicularly.

Sonic was actually outrunning the light beams. But he saw Pikachu also trying to outrun them. Sonic slowed down a little.

"Grab my hand!" shouted Sonic, reaching out to the Mouse Pokemon.

Just as Pikachu jumped, the light got him. Sonic was also caught shortly after.

Incineroar was carrying Pikachu Libre and Pichu in his arms. Taking a quick glance behind, he saw a beam heading straight for them. In response, he threw both on them on a higher cliff.

Pikachu Libre saw Incineroar give her one last smile and a thumbs up before getting vaporized. She could only stare in shock at the sacrifice of her friend. She was snapped back to reality when she heard her daughter's cries as a beam was heading towards them. She could not move. All she could do was clutch her baby and close her eyes so she wouldn't see it coming.

Dr. Mario tried using his Super Sheet to reflect, but considering that it didn't work for Fox, Zelda, and Mewtwo, Doc also met his demise by the light.

Pac Man ate a Power Pellet and became his giant arcade sprite form. He was actually outrunning the light, that is until it wore off and he got vaporized.

Ness tried using Teleport Beta with Lucas, Popo, and Nana, but while they were spinning, they all got caught.

Bayonetta used her Bat Within ability to dodge one beam, but a second caught her on her decent.

Ganondorf and Cloud were also using their swords to block the light beams. Ganondorf got caught while Cloud used a Limit Break Climhazzard to get to a higher cliff. This was when another beam caught him.

Kamui and Corrin had shifted into dragon form to run faster and had Robin and Reflet on their backs spamming magic at the beams. Then both of their Thoron tomes broke. Then Arcfire broke, followed by Elwind. The light then vaporized all four of them.

"Mother!" shouted Lucina, witnessing the death of her mother, Reflet.

"Lucina!" shouted Chrom as he pushed Lucina out of the way of a beam, taking her place.

"Father!" screamed Lucina as she now lost both her parents again. She then ran, but this was also in vain as she too was quickly swallowed by light.

Both Red and Leaf sent out all of their Pokemon and unleashed double Triple Finishes. Bowser added his own fire to it. Ryu and Ken were also firing Hadokens as well. This was all in vain as a giant beam consumed all of them at once.

After seeing the death of their father, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings all flew away in panic. They were all vaporized one by one.

Captain Falcon tried to get into his Blue Falcon to drive away, but the light got him before his butt even touched the seat.

Jigglypuff had accepted her fate and fell asleep. She was quickly captured.

The Mii Fighters were also trying to block the beams. The Brawler was caught first, then the Swordfighter, then the Gunner.

Young Link reached for his ocarina to play the Song of Time, but he was vaporized before he got it.

Lucario, Sheik, and Greninja were all skillfully dodging all the light beams. However they all eventually messed up. Sheik was the first who used Vanish to dodge one, but reappeared in the air. A beam consumed her has she fell helplessly. Next was Lucario who used Double Team to dodge one but a second scooped him up as he was open. Greninja used Hydro Pump to avoid the one that got Lucario, but was also caught when left helpless in the air.

Both Agents 3 and 4 sprayed the ground with ink and quickly jumped into their puddles as the light approached. This didn't work and the Inklings were vaporized anyway.

Falco did manage to get in his Arwing and was flying away, but the beams surrounded and caught him.

Wolf also got in his Wolfen, but was firing at the beams. This did not end well for him.

King K. Rool was flying away with his helicopter pack with R.O.B. hovering close by. Both ran out of fuel at the same time and both were caught as they fell.

Palutena granted Pit and Dark Pit the Power of Flight so they could escape. Knowing that she could only buy them time, she hastily put up a Reflect Barrier to try to protect herself. Ironically enough, she was killed by the very thing she's supposed to be the goddess of.

With Palutena gone, the Power of Flight ran out and the two angels plummeted down to the earth. Both aimed to land on Zero Suit Samus's Gunship. They would have if two beams of light didn't catch them as they fell. A third beam engulfed the Gunship and vaporized Zero Suit Samus inside.

Snake hid in a box with Isabelle. Isabelle was terrified and Snake held her close to comfort her.

"I'm scared, Mr. Snake." were Isabelle's last words before a beam engulfed the box with them in it.

Donkey Kong threw Diddy out of the way of a beam. Diddy then strapped on his Rocketbarrel Pack as he watched in horror as DK got vaporized. He then joined Rosalina and Luma, Ridley, and Olimar and Alph who were in their ship. All of them got vaporized in their desperate attempt to fly away.

The Villagers were cowering together. The Duck Hunt Dog was covering his eyes while the duck tried to lift him up. She wouldn't leave her friend behind.

The Wii Fit Trainers were with them and right before they all got struck, struck a Tree yoga pose as it granted them a frame of invincibility. This didn't work as they also got vaporized along with the Villagers and Duck Hunt.

Kirby was on his Warp Star dodging everything with Meta Knight flying close behind and King Dedede holding onto his feet.

King Dedede turned around and saw a beam headed straight for them.

"Um, Meta Knight?" said Dedede, motioning behind him.

"Poyo?" said Kirby, slowing down a bit so his friends could get on his Warp Star.

Meta Knight turned, looked, and turned back to Kirby.

"Kirby, just keep going. Don't worry about us. Just go. I know you can save all of us." said Meta Knight.

Kirby nodded and he sped up. He didn't want to look back to see Meta Knight and King Dedede get vaporized.

* * *

"Wait, so this story is just your overpowered Mary Sue character killing everyone?" said Darz.

"Um... No! And I'm not done yet!" protested Kira.

* * *

All the light beams were all focused on Kirby. He kept on going faster and faster, with beams just barely behind him. Kirby finally achieved warp speed as he blinked out of existence.

The beams continued to spread, vaporized everyone and everything. Soon the entire planet was consumed, then the solar system, then the entire galaxy.

Galeem then remade the world to her own liking, which was really a bunch of random bits and pieces of the many worlds she just destroyed stitched together. Everyone had been reduced to spirits and they roamed this new world, wondering what just happened.

She then restored all of the captured fighters in their trophy forms, tied them up, suspended them, and poured a golden liquid on them. This liquid solidified into a Puppet Fighter. Using the memories of the others, she even made Puppet Fighters of Kirby despite not actually catching him.

She then convinced all the wandering spirits to possess the Puppet Fighters. Eager to have bodies again, they all did so. However, they couldn't control their new bodies. The now conscious Puppets roamed the land, their eyes glowing a menacing red.

She then enchanted all her captured fighters to become loyal to her and sent them out to guard the land.

"If that pink puffball comes back, he's certainly going to have a bad time." said Galeem as she casted a shield around herself.

After everything had been set, Kirby finally reappeared as he crash landed atop a hill.

He dusted himself off and was awestruck at the world Galeem had made. The hill he landed on gave him the perfect view of the World of Light.

Determined to save his friends and the world, Kirby set off on a new adventure.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **I hope that you all like the direction I'm going with this. I haven't seen any Smash stories that actually use the fact that the fighters are toys and the thoery that Master Hand and Crazy Hand represent the boy (male since Master and Crazy Hand have male voices) playing with them with Smash 64 being when he was a young kid and Melee being when he was in elementary school. This is also based off on theories piggybacking that with Tabuu in Brawl representing authority figures disapproving the kid's love for Nintendo (or in other words, calling it taboo) as a teenager and that Master Core in Smash 4 and it's forms represent the kid's insecurities about it as a young adult.**

 **As you could probably guess, Kira and Darz represent Galeem and Dharkon and in this case are the kid's younger siblings. The kid, now a young man, has left for college and left his toys with his younger sister and brother and now it's their turn to tell a story through Smash.**

 **Though this will mainly focus on the actual story of World of Light, there will be breaks to Kira and Darz actually telling the story and them arguing over how the story should go.**


	2. Start of Adventure

**Here's the next part.**

 **Also a late Merry Christmas and Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate them and to all a Happy New Year in the next couple days.**

 **So the first chapter was the opening cutscene of World of Light. Now this is the start of World of Light. And to give Kirby some help, let's scan some amiibo to get him some good spirits to start off with.**

 **Also, here's a few more things I want to address, mostly regarding how characters will be speaking.**

 **All the Pokemon can only say their names except for Lucario and Mewtwo. These two will also act as translators for them. Though if two Pokemon are conversing together, I will write what they are saying, most likely in italics or underlined.**

 **Link, Young Link, Toon Link, the Villagers, Pac Man, Mega Man, Olimar, Alph, and Dark Samus will be mute. Though the Links will grunt and stuff, the others will be completely silent.**

 **Mr. Game and Watch and Ridley also can't speak but will make beeping and screeching sounds respectively.**

 **Kirby can only say Poyo, like in his anime.**

 **R.O.B., Isabelle, the Inklings, and King Dedede can all speak normally despite never shown actually speaking in Smash (R.O.B. and Dedede) or normally speak a different unintelligible language (Inklings and Isabelle).**

 **Bowser and King K. Rool can also speak and don't make generic monster sounds.**

 **Bowser sounds how he does in Mario games while K. Rool would sound like how he did in the Donkey Kong Country cartoon.**

 **I'm currently unsure if Donkey Kong and Diddy will also have their cartoon voices or just make realistic monkey sounds. Would you guys want them to have actual dialogue?**

 **Cloud will probably only speak Japanese like in Smash. Though I'll probably just use Google Translate for him so it may not be accurate Japanese, or at least that's the plan since Cloud is a late game recruit. Or maybe instead I'll do the same thing with the Pokemon where it's in English but in italics or underlined or something to show what he's saying but have the others who don't understand Japanese not understand.**

 **I own no characters in this story. This is a fanmade work for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Kirby walked down the hill. He was the last spark of hope for this fallen world. He was alone with no one to help him.

* * *

"So Kirby's just by himself with no help and all the Puppet Fighters are enhanced by everyone's spirits? That's not fair!" said Darz, holding Kirby's toy.

"Okay fine, he can some spirits help him too. Perhaps some spirits didn't trust Galeem and left to join Kirby." said Kira snatching Kirby's toy back.

* * *

Kirby walked down the hill. He was currently alone. This wasn't for long as some rogue spirits who didn't fall for Galeem's false promise approached.

"Kirby! You're alive!" said one of the approaching spirits.

Kirby recognized this spirit as Bandana Waddle Dee.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily as he ran to hug his friend, only to go through him.

"Kirby, I don't have a body anymore. None of us do." said Bandana Dee.

"Poyo?" said Kirby confused.

"You were there during Galeem's attack. After you somehow escaped, it spread everywhere and all of us were turned into spirits." explained a spirit Kirby didn't recognize. She was a woman with lime green hair and pointy ears wearing red clothes and a cape.

"After that, Galeem made a bunch of copies of her champions and offered them as replacement bodies for everyone." said another. This was a blue knight wielding a shovel.

"Most of them toke the offer and found out that they couldn't control their new bodies. Galeem tricked them into powering her army." said one that looked like the Inklings. She had gray tentacle hair tied back, and a greenish round hat, a black dress with green accents, green stockings, black shoes, and gloves.

"Yeah, but Waluigi was smart enough to not be tricked! Wah ha ha!" said another, which Kirby recognized as Waluigi.

"Poyo?" said Kirby, caught up to speed, but now confused on who his newfound allies were.

"Oh, introductions!" said Bandana Dee. He then pointed to the green haired woman with pointy ears. "This is Tiki. She's from the Fire Emblem world, specially the Awakening one."

"The blue knight guy is Shovel Knight. The two Inklings dressed like pop stars are Callie and Marie, Callie being the black and pink one and Marie being the white and green one. And you know who Waluigi is." said Bandana Waddle Dee pointing out each of the spirits.

"It's not just us. There's a few more of us up ahead." said Callie. "Follow me!" She then floated away.

"Callie! Wait up!" said Marie floating after her.

Kirby and the others followed too.

Upon, spotting Callie and Marie with more spirits Kirby didn't recognize, he and the others stopped.

The other spirits that didn't get tricked by Galeem were a red haired woman in white armor and outfit, a man with green hair and blue armor, another Inkling who was short and had short white tentacle hair and a white outfit with a big zipper and a crown, an octopus girl with black tentacle hair; dark skin; headphones; and a black two piece outfit, a robot with a plug tail, and Toad wearing an explorer outfit.

"These two are Alm and Celica from the Fire Emblem world." said Callie.

The protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia waved to Kirby.

"These two are Pearl and Marina from my world. Like Marie and I, they're also a music group. They're called Off the Hook." said Callie.

"You actually escaped Galeem's death beams? Looks like we might have a chance!" said Pearl.

Marina smiled back while resisting the urge to hug Kirby because of how cute he is.

"This is Chibi Robo." said Callie.

The plug robot waved back.

"And here's Captain Toad from the Super Mario universe." said Callie.

"Hiya, Kirby!" waved back Captain Toad.

"Anyway Kirby, we're among the few spirits that didn't side with Galeem and we're all going to help you." said Bandana Dee.

Kirby nodded, thankful to not be alone in this grand adventure.

"Great! In fact, there are some Puppet Fighters close by. We can't beat them alone, but with you, I know we can defeat them and save the spirits within." said Captain Toad.

* * *

"Wait, so how will these spirits help Kirby?" asked Darz.

"Well, all the Puppet Fighters are more powerful because they're possessed. Maybe for Kirby the spirits just accompany him during the battle and that's enough to lend him their power?" said Kira.

* * *

The spirits then floated further down the hill to what looked like a blue flame on the ground. Just as Kirby approached, the flame expanded into a portal and menu popped up in front of it displaying the details of the Puppet Fighter.

It was a white and gray Mario possessed by a Smokey Progg from the Pikmin world. This Mario would also shift between normal and metal forms.

"You probably shouldn't go alone." said Celica.

"Yeah. Maybe you can take some of us with you." said Marina.

"We might not be able to fight, but we figure that if the Puppet Fighters are enhanced by spirits, maybe we can do the same, without possessing you that it." said Captain Toad.

Kirby then nodded but had a hard time choosing who to bring with him.

"I'll go with you." volunteered Bandana Waddle Dee.

"Us too!" said Callie. Marie nodded in agreement.

Kirby accepted and the three ran into the portal.

They were now on the Battlefield form of Distant Planet. The Mario Puppet was on the other slide of the stage and had red glowing eyes. He then rushed toward Kirby.

The fight was pretty tough. Not only because the Mario was aggressive but because he turned to metal whenever Kirby tried to launch him.

"You can do it, Kirby!" encouraged Marie.

"We believe in you!" cheered Callie.

This actually helped as Kirby now had a rainbow glow around him, signifying that he had a Final Smash. With it, he transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby and KOed the Metal Mario easily.

The group was now back in the overworld with a Mario trophy lying where the spirit node was. The trophy dissolved, leaving behind some gold coins, some green hexagon things, some rainbow ovals, some wisp cookie things, and the now free Smokey Progg spirit. It was quite happy to be free.

The other spirits explained what their plan was and the Smokey Progg decided to join their cause.

As for the spirit snacks, Kirby, naturally, ate it and loved it. Also being the good friend he is, gave some to his spirit team.

The next spirit battle was the Pokemon Eevee possessing three Yoshis on Yoshi's Island. Kirby brought Waluigi and Off the Hook for this battle, which was quickly won.

Like with the Mario Puppet, when defeated, a Yoshi trophy fell on to the ground, melted into money, hexagons, snacks, and spheres, and released the Eevee spirit within. Like the Smokey Progg, Eevee tagged along to help Kirby.

Next was a Jigglypuff with a bow possessed by Celeste from Animal Crossing on Smashville. Kirby brought Alm and Celica, the Squid Sisters, and the Smokey Prog to this fight.

Apparently, the Smokey Prog let Kirby start the battle with an Unira. This really helped Kirby as this Jigglypuff only used Rest and the killing blow was when she missed a Rest in the air and landed on the active Unira.

Celeste also joined Kirby's spirit party after the Jigglypuff trophy that imprisoned her dissolved into resources Kirby didn't know the use of yet.

* * *

"Okay, I'm still confused how these spirits help Kirby. Could you go more in depth about it?" asked Darz.

"Okay then. Some spirits are primary spirits and these are the ones that power up the fighters. Bandana Dee, Tiki, Alm and Celica, Waluigi, Chibi-Robo, Captain Toad, Eevee, and Shovel Knight are all primaries. Others are support spirits which give added bonuses. The Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, the Smokey Prog, and Celeste are all supports." explained Kira.

"Also, what's up with those things Kirby gets after defeating a puppet?" asked Darz.

"i'll get to it later!" said Kira. "Now where was I..."

* * *

The next battle was not a spirit battle. The node was actually Mario's chained up trophy with a portal appearing when Kirby approached.

For this battle, Kirby brought Captain Toad, Celeste, and the Squid Sisters for this one.

The battle toke place on the Omega form of New Donk City Hall, but the Mario Kirby was facing appeared to be the actual Mario. Not only was he in his default red hat and shirt and blue overalls, but he had a white aura around him, signifying Galeem's control over him. Like the Puppets before, his eyes were glowing red.

The battle was fierce with Mario being Kirby's most aggressive opponent yet. He also kept going for f-air spikes whenever he threw or launched Kirby. However with his massive beating and help of Callie and Marie, Kirby got his Final Smash before Mario did and swiftly defeated him.

Like the others, his trophy dropped to the floor. The blue strings around him disappeared as did the red in his eyes. Kirby tapped the stand, reviving Mario.

"Mama mia, what-a happened?" said Mario scratching his head.

Kirby then jumped into his lap, hugging him.

"Poyo!" happily said Kirby as he embraced the plumber in red.

"Mario! You're back to normal!" said Captain Toad.

"What's-a going on-a, here?" asked Mario. "Last-a thing I remember was-a beam of-a light heading straight for-a me and-a Fox."

"Well, basically what happened is..." said Bandana Waddle Dee as he explained everything to Mario.

"So we got to-a save the world again? You don't-a have to-a tell me-a twice." said Mario. He then ran ahead. "Let's-a go!"

He was cut short by the spirit node of a Guardian from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild possessing a R.O.B. The battle would be stamina, the R.O.B. would be giant, and he would spam his lasers.

"So-a, what do-a we do-a here?" asked Mario.

"Well, you need to defeat it, but you can bring some of us for a power boost." said Tiki.

"Okay then-a, who wants to-a come?" asked Mario.

The Eevee Kirby freed earlier eagerly volenteered, with Pearl and Marina also agreeing.

With those spirits equipped, Mario jumped in to be transported to Omega Great Plateau Tower with a giant R.O.B. spamming lasers at every given moment.

Luckily for Mario, he could reflect with his Cape and easily defeated the Guardian.

As you'd expect, Mario and his spirits returned to the overworld with the R.O.B. trophy dissolving into the previously stated rewards.

"So-a, what do we do with-a this?" said Mario, holding up one of the rainbow oval things he just got.

"Don't know, though it might be useful." said Shovel Knight.

Continuing on, the group reached some ruins. There, they found a stone tablet with a bunch of empty slots. Kirby starting playing with it, only to have some of his rainbow oval things get absorbed by the tablet. Then, some text appeared on it saying that it increased their tilt attack power.

"So that's-a what these are-a for." said Mario.

* * *

"So those things are also for powering up the fighters so they can have more of edge against Galeem's forces?" asked Darz.

"Yup! And they are defiantly going to need all the help they can get." said Kira, holding the Mario figure.

* * *

From the ruins, they had three paths they could take. The north path was guarded by Sheik, the west path by Marth, and the east path by the Villagers.

As our heroes couldn't choose which path to take first, Kirby simply did enney meeny miney moe to choose. The path he choose was...

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter.**

 **Also the reason I chose Bandana Dee, Waluigi, Alm and Celica, Callie and Marie, Shovel Knight, Chibi-Robo, Pearl and Marina, Captain Toad, and Tiki because I actually have those amiibo and did scan and enhance them prior to starting my first playthrough of World of Light. I also have the Octoling amiibo, but you fight them in World of Light anyway. That's also why it's Bandana Dee, adult Tiki, and adult Alm and Celica since you fight Waddle Dee, young Tiki, and young Alm and Celica in World of Light. I also could have included the other amiibo spirits like Boo/King Boo, Koopa, Goomba, the Breath of Wild Champions, Midna, Breath of the Wild Zelda, Qbby, etc, but didn't since I don't have any of them and you fight a lot of them in World of Light anyway.**

 **I also won't be describing the battles too much since I suck at writing fight scenes. And since there are a lot of battles anyway, I will probably gloss over most of them. The only ones I probably will go more in depth are the fighter battles, boss battles, and some Legend spirit battles.**

 **Next chapter will be the crossroads. Will out heroes choose the Grass type Villager, the Fire (Emblem) type Marth, or the Water type Sheik?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**


	3. Down the Chosen Path

**Hello again.**

 **Last time, Mario and Kirby were at the crossroads of between Marth, Villager and Sheik.**

 **What do you all have against Villager? None of you (or at least the ones that left reviews) wanted to save Villager first.**

 **I am also going to include some deviations like including spirits that weren't in World of Light, spirits not even in Smash and changing some of the battles if I can make them more fitting. Maybe I might include new bosses too.**

 **Also, I forgot that you do fight Off the Hook and Chibi-Robo in World of Light. They're encountered late game, so that's why I forgot that. I'm changing stuff anyway, so that shouldn't be a big issue.**

 **Also also, apparently Galeem is canonically male. I didn't know that. I'll just continue with Galeem and Kira as female unless you really want me to rewrite this so Kira/Galeem is the boy and Darz/Dharkon is the girl. I'm pretty sure the game calls Dharkon an it so it wouldn't matter either way.**

 **Anyway, I own no Nintendo and any third party characters in this, though do Kira and Darz count as OCs? I never really though about what they would look like. I guess not describing them leaves you guys to imagine how they look like for yourselves.**

 **Anyway, the path they chose was...**

* * *

"Villager!" said Kira.

"Why Villager? Wouldn't Marth make more sense since they have Tiki?" said Darz.

"Well yeah, but shut up!" protested Kira. "It's my story!"

* * *

Kirby ended pointing toward the east path with the Villagers.

Tiki was a bit sad they didn't choose Mar-Mar.

"We could just go back for him after freeing the Villagers." assured Alm, which made Tiki feel a little better.

Mario equipped Shovel Knight and the Guardian and jumped into the portal. Though he didn't expect to be fighting both the boy in the red 1 shirt and the pink haired girl in a pink floral dress on Omega Smashville. Only the male Villager's trophy was on the fighter node.

This battle toke a little longer due to it being two on one. After Mario f-air spiked the boy, the girl blew herself up by stepping on her own Motion Sensor Bomb trap.

The battle was done and Mario and Kirby tapped on the two stands to revive both Villagers. Both were just as confused as Mario was, but the accompanying spirits once again explained the entire the situation.

"Alright! Now, let's-a go save-" said Mario right before he was cut off by a Master Hand appearing with a loud snap. The giant white hand snapped, creating mini barriers, blocking the other two paths.

Alm and Celica comforted Tiki as her reunion with Marth had to be delayed. With the only way forward, our heroes pressed on. The Villagers defeated a Tron Bonne possessed Wendy O. Koopa and her Servebot R.O.B.s. They then reached a split path. Our heroes decided on going south, freeing Lilina from a Palutena puppet with an accompanying Roy puppet on the way.

The male Villager tugged on Mario's shirt to get his attention.

"What-a is it?" asked Mario.

Villager then pointed toward a plateau. This wasn't any plateau, but the Great Plateau from Breath of the Wild. On the Great Plateau Tower was another fighter node.

"Hey! It's-a Link!" said Mario.

Our heroes knew what their next location would be. On their way to free Link, the group decided to free any other spirits in the area. They also found a boat that wouldn't move for whatever reason, so they just past it, but kept it in mind for later as it could be important. They could have swam, but for whatever reason, the water forces them to drown.

Kirby freed Snake Man, who, funnily enough, possessed Snake.

Mario freed Prof. Chops, who became a white Donkey Kong and Raphael the Raven, who ended up as a black King Dedede.

The Female Villager was the one who defeated a Fiora possessed Lucina with a Shulk friend and a Miltank possessed Jigglypuff.

The Male Villager freed Don Resetti, who possessed a Luigi puppet, and an Anna from the World of Awakening, who also became a Lucina.

When Anna was freed, instead of coming with, she opened a shop and let the fighters buy stuff from her.

"Um, what kind of-a currency do you-a accept?" asked Mario.

"Normally, I'd ask for gold, but apparently, the real money of this world are Spirit Points, or SP." said Anna.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby, probably asking what SP was.

The Villagers both put some of the green hexagons they got from freeing spirits.

"Yup. That's SP." said Anna. "Anyway, welcome to Anna's Emporium! Is there anything I could get you?"

"You better not overcharge them, Anna." said Tiki.

Kirby used his SP to buy lots of Snacks, not just for himself, but for all the spirits too.

"Waluigi loves this!" said Waluigi stuffing his face.

"They taste amazing!" said Lilina. Tron Bonne and Shovel Knight nodded in agreement.

Eevee was happily licking the snack it was given.

"I also got this powerful spirit that I'll give you for the right price." said Anna.

The Villagers shrugged, confused at the idea of a spirit selling another spirit, but agreed anyway.

"Alright, let me go get her." said Anna. She came back with a red blade that kind of looked like Shulk's Monado. It also had the spirit aura around it.

"This is Pyra. She's a Legend spirit that will deal more damage to hostile Assist Trophies." explained Anna.

"Like me or Waluigi?" asked Shovel Knight.

"Yup." answered Anna.

As soon as Anna handed the sword to Villager, it started shaking. Villager, the male one, dropped it with the female behind him. Light came out of the sword and it took the form a busty girl with short red hair and a just as red skimpy outfit. She then picked up the sword she come out of.

* * *

"So why do have a spirit selling spirits?" asked Darz.

"I wanted to include Pyra as a spirit. She would be a fighter, but Big Brother never got a figure of her." replied Kira.

"Xenoblade 2 is pretty new. So maybe there's no figures from it yet." said Darz. "Also, if you wanted to have Pyra as a spirit, why couldn't she be one of the ones the Smashers would free."

"I couldn't think of a good spirit battle." said Kira.

"You could have had her be a red Lucina and had a blue Shulk be Rex. Maybe even have the floor on fire since Pyra is a fire elemental Blade." said Darz.

"Oh. Well, it's too late to change it." said Kira.

* * *

After explaining everything to Pyra and having her join the team, the Smashers left Anna's Emporium and headed to the Great Plateau.

* * *

"So you went out of your way to include Pyra, but you're not going to give her any lines?" criticized Darz.

"I will give her lines eventually." said Kira. "I just need to figure out when."

* * *

The male Villager equipped with Lillina and Miltank fought Link. He actually lost because he had the spirit disadvantage and because Link still thought it was Smash 4 For Glory. His trophy tumbled out of the portal. The female Villager facepalmed, tapped her male counterparts stand to revive him, and motioned to Tron Bonne, Fiora, Pearl, Marina, and Raphael the Raven to join her to beat Link.

She actually succeeded as she tricked Link into blowing himself up with his new Remote Bombs.

Link's trophy fell to the ground as he was freed from Galeem's control. Mario tapped his stand and Link got up rubbing his head.

Although confused and dazed at first, Link, despite losing memories before, actually remembered getting blasted by Galeem. Though everyone still told him the story since he couldn't verbally object.

With Link rescued, the team continued forward. And by forward, I mean they backtracked as they needed the boat to work to continue and there was a closed electronic gate blocking a pipe. Back at the crossroads, they turned right.

Link, Waluigi, Pearl, and Marina freed some Octolings that were possessing dark skinned pink female Inklings.

After that, they found a Mario Kart race course. Not only were there a bunch of spirits on the track, but Link spotted Captain Falcon's fighter node there too, which he grunted to get everyone's attention.

As they made their way to the entrance, The two Villagers freed Juri from a Bayonetta puppet and Bio Rex from a Wolf puppet. This is when they reached another road block. Blocking the entrance was an F-Zero machine, specifically the Wild Goose. For whatever reason, the fighters couldn't go around it or move it. It was like some invisible force was preventing them from progressing in this direction.

"Maybe we-a need-a something first." said Mario, speaking from experience. Link nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if we move this if we find the spirit that this thing belongs too." theorized Marie.

"Maybe." said Bandana Dee.

They then asked Bio Rex if it was his since he's from F-Zero, which he declined.

Link then found a treasure chest with more of the rainbow oval things he got when defeating a spirit. Mario explained their purpose and then used the amount they had now to further upgrade themselves.

Moving on, the gang, specifically Kirby with the help of Chibi-Robo, Fiora, and Juri, freed a Weezing from possessing a Wario puppet.

After the Poison Gas Pokemon joined the spirit team was about to cross the bridge, that is until light erupted from the chasm, creating another barrier the Smashers would have to do something about later. Link and Kirby tried to break through the light barrier while some of the spirits like the Octolings, Bio Rex, and Raphael were also ramming into the barrier to no avail. The Villagers and several of the spirits facepalmed. Mario, being the voice of reason, suggested they continue north.

* * *

"You seem to like blocking paths for them, don't you?" said Darz, with the Villager toys in hand.

"Well, I need to have some routes blocked off temporarily to steer them onto a certain path." said Kira, banging Kirby and Link against on of the walls in their playroom.

"Then why bother having those paths in the first place?" asked Darz.

"They'll go back and do them later." said Kira. "In fact, this next spirit is the key to getting on the racetrack."

* * *

The next spirit battle was Pico as Bowser, who was defeated by Mario. Also being from the F-Zero world, Pico was questioned if the Wild Goose was his. Which he confirmed that it was his. Though, going back had to wait as Lucario's fighter node was right behind where Pico's node was at the end of a long wall.

Link was the one to challenge the Aura Pokemon on Omega Spear Pillar. The battle was close, but Link's Hylian Shield blocked a fully charged Aura Sphere with Lucario past 120%. He then finished the match with a dash attack.

Lucario, now revived and free from Galeem's control, was reasonably confused until Mario and the spirits filled him in.

Meanwhile, Galeem had been observing the group's progress and decided to do something about it.

"Let's see them handle this dungeon! And I have a special surprise for them too." said Galeem.

An energy ball flew out of Galeem's core and landed near a castle atop a mountain.

"I'm guessing that's our next destination?" asked Lucario.

"First, we-a have to go-a back and-a get Captain Falcon first." said Mario.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3.**

 **Also I chose Villager since that's the fastest route to a dungeon to unlock the other two.**

 **Going back to what I said about adding new spirits, I'm open to ideas if you want to suggest some spirit battles, especially from series I'm not too familiar with like Final Fantasy, Metal Gear, Bayonetta, F-Zero, Metroid, Zelda, Pikmin, etc.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Racing Down the River

**Here we are again with a new chapter!**

 **Before we start, I'd like to respond to some reviews you guys left.**

 **All of you are okay with Galeem being female and Dharkon, when he shows up, will be male. I wasn't really going to change that and only brought up the possibility since someone corrected me saying Galeem is supposed to be male. Though, does it really matter since they're both floating orbs? Do their genders really matter? It's like people arguing over Mangle's and Funtime Foxy's genders. They're robots, who cares.**

 **Piranha Plant, Joker, and any other DLC characters probably won't be appearing in the main story. What I was thinking about doing is maybe have them be in epilogue chapters where they would show up after Galeem and Dharkon are defeated, like how Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf were postgame in the Subspace Emissary. I think it's just weird that Piranha Plant just randomly joins out of the blue.**

 **In this story, any character who has different voice lines in any language would count as at least bilingual in this. These would be Fox, Falco, Marth, Lucina, Mewtwo, Roy, Chrom, Meta Knight, Pit, Dark Pit, Snake, Ike, Red, Leaf, Sonic, Lucario, Wolf, the Wii Fit Trainers, Palutena, Robin, Reflet, Shulk, Ryu, Ken, Corrin, Kamui, Bayonetta, Simon, and Richter. That's if I decide to keep Cloud Japanese with others being his translators.**

 **A guest named Elysium also suggested a really good spirit battle for Lachesis from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Maybe the stage could be the first part of Castle Siege and maybe also have an Ike to represent Eldigan since a lot of the FE little sister characters have their older siblings with them (Sakura with Corrin, Lissa with Chrom, Mist with Ike, Erika with an Ike to represent Ephraim). Not sure where I would place her on the map though.**

 **If any of you have ideas for more spirit battles, feel free to share them with me and I may include it. Whether it be sprinkled into the main story, or in the epilogues when the Smashers have to save the DLC fighters.**

 **Anyway, last time, Villager, Link, and Lucario were saved, and now our heroes are on their way to free Captain Falcon.**

* * *

Lucario looked around and there were two more captive spirits to the west and north where they were.

"We should free these spirits first before we do that." suggested Lucario.

These other spirits were Lloid the Gyroid as two Villagers launching Lloid Rockets and two Isabelles planting Lloid Traps on Mushroomy Kingdom. The other was Merric as a green Robin on Castle Siege, who liked using Elwind. Lucario defeated both of them.

Heading back to the Mario Kart race track, Pico, through magic spirit powers, was able to move his ship and let the Fighters ride with him to free all the spirits on the track.

The first of the spirits on the track was Nico Fire from Streetpass Mii Plaza as Ness with an accompanying Sonic and Fox on Big Blue, all being incredibly fast. Link defeated them all.

Next was the Bloom Coach portrayed as a light pink Daisy and a gold dress Peach on Figure-8 Circuit, who were defeated by Kirby. The others then questioned how a go-kart got turned into a spirit.

* * *

"So inanimate objects have spirits too?" asked Darz.

"Does it really matter?" responded Kira.

"Not really. Just asking." said Darz.

* * *

Next was Mach Rider as a black suited Captain Falcon with a Super Scope on Port Town Aero Drive. When he was defeated, a Zero Suit Samus in her white outfit toke his place. Both were defeated by the male Villager.

After that was a team of 4 Warios as Excitebikers on Mario Circuit. Lucario defeated them easily.

Next was a Gyrowing as a Fox with a Rocket Belt on Pilotwings. Lucario also beat this one. He once again questioned how an inanimate object became a spirit.

Next was Jack Levin as Ken in a white gi with red female Wii Fit Trainers as backup. Jack Levin Ken managed to land a Shippu Jinraikyaku on Mario, but him and his Wii Fit fangirls were beaten and set free in the end.

On the other side of the track, the female Villager was fighting Mighty Gazelle as Mega Man on Battlefield Mute City. Villager dropped a bowling ball on his head.

The last spirit besides Captain Falcon on the track was the Splat Buggy, which were the two default orange female and blue male Inklings. This match was on Omega Mario Circuit. Lucario beat them too.

Lastly was Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, and Lucario was the one to fight him on Omega Port Town Aero Drive. For this match, Lucario brought the Octolings and Merric for the fight and he finished it with by Double Teaming a Falcon Punch.

Falcon's trophy hit the floor as Galeem's chains evaporated. Lucario tapped his stand. As the captain got up, Lucario and Mario explained everything.

"Before you ask, Galeem captured all of us and killed everyone else." said Lucario. "But Kirby escaped somehow."

"Then she made-a bunch of-a clones of us and sent-a them out to defeat-a us and used everyone else's spirits to-a power them." said Mario. "And-a now, we're-a saving everyone-a from Galeem."

"Well, count me in. The Captain is always willing to fight for justice!" said Captain Falcon.

As the group headed back, a shortcut opened up as a bunch of tires on the road disappeared.

"Well, that's convenient." said Lucario.

Continuing where they left off, the first spirit on the mountain trail was Wham Bam Rock, who was represented as Donkey Kong on Great Cave Offensive Omega. There was also a hostile Isaac Assist Trophy meant to simulate Wham Bam Rock's giant hands. Kirby, with the help of Tiki, Pyra, and the Squid Sisters, was able to defeat both Isaac and DK.

Next was Cragalanche, who was a giant Kirby who liked using the Stone ability. The stage was the Reset Bomb Forest's second phase. Cragalanche Kirby was defeated by a reverse Falcon Punch.

* * *

"Wait, how are there Kirby puppets if he was never captured?" asked Darz.

"Well, I thought I explained it by saying Galeem used everyone's memories of Kirby to copy him." said Kira.

"How does that work?" replied Darz.

"I dunno. But Kirby works as the fighter for lots of characters, so why not use him too?" said Kira.

* * *

"Wait, how are there Kirby puppets if he was never captured?" asked Captain Falcon, looking at Kirby.

"Poyo?" said Kirby, wondering the same thing.

"Well, when Galeem was offering new bodies to everyone, she said she used memories to make the Kirby ones." said Pyra.

* * *

"Did you really just put what we just said into the story?" said Darz, looking at his sister, his expression saying "Really?".

"Yup." replied Kira.

* * *

The next one, which was blocking a split path, was Drill Man, who was a Meta Knight with a Drill Arm equipped. Captain Falcon made quick work of him too.

After this, the group could go foward, north, or south.

They headed south as Fiora stated that there wasn't as much stuff there than the other paths, so better get it out of the way sooner. Plus, there was also a big blue button that looked important.

The first spirit down that path was Kapp'n as Iggy Koopa. The battle toke place on Wii Sports Resort on the rocky waters section with strong winds and death water. Villager was more than happy to free one of his friends.

"Wait-a, you-a know how to-a pilot a boat-a?" asked Mario.

"Yup. I've been sailin' the seas ever since me youth. I'm also a part time bus driver." said Kapp'n.

"We found a boat that-a looks like-a yours, so maybe you can-a move it-a." asked Mario.

"Sure, matey. Ye freed me soul, so it's the least I can do fer ya." said Kapp'n.

"Are we really going back again?" asked Callie.

"Eventually." answered Mario.

The next was Darunia, who was a yellow Donkey Kong with a Hammer with Jigglypuff helpers and lava floor. The battle was tough, and he lost twice, but Link did succeed in freeing the Goron.

Like Anna, Darunia didn't come with, but instead offered to teach any spirit the Boulder Style, which increased defense and move speed in exchange for less offense and jump height. Captain Falcon said yes for Link and they left 4 spirits with Darunia. While they were training, the gang decided to rest up a little.

Link, Kirby, and the Villagers were eating snacks with the spirits.

Mario was sitting by the river, thinking. Lucario and Captain Falcon approached him.

"Heya, Mario. What are you doing here?" asked Captain Falcon.

"You look like something's troubling you. Your aura gives it away." said Lucario.

"Oh. Hello, Lucario. Hello, Falcon." said Mario. "I was-a just thinking about everyone else-a. Galeem seemed-a to scatter all of us across this world."

"I see, you're worried that we may not see them again." said Lucario.

"Luigi... Daisy... Bowser... Junior... Yoshi... Wario... Donkey Kong... Rosalina..." said Mario as he listed his friends, enemies, and frienemies. "Peach..."

"I feel you, brother. I'm not sure if I'd handle never seeing Samus again." said Captain Falcon as he put his hand on Mario's shoulder. He then got up. "But I'm sure we will save everyone! Even if we have to go around this entire world for them! You will see your girl again! And we'll be there to help you on the way!"

"Well said, Douglas." said Lucario, clapping.

"You're-a right. We will see them again and we will save everyone! Let's-a go!" said Mario as he jumped in the air.

"That's the Mario I know! Now let's get back to the adventure!" said Captain Falcon.

* * *

"What was that part all about?" said Darz.

"Characterization and interactions?" said Kira, unsure if she did it right.

* * *

Coincidentally enough, Darunia was finished with his lessons and the other fighters finished their food. Link thanked Darunia and him and the others went on their way.

They then reached the big blue button.

"Press this button and two others to open the path to the Temple of Light." read Lucario, reading a sign next to the button.

"That sounds good. Let's do it!" said Captain Falcon.

Kirby then jumped on the button, which was just enough force to press it.

The earth shook as somewhere far away, a gate opened.

"Well, it-a did something." said Mario.

Link then grunted to get everyone's attention to point out Pikachu's fighter node on an island.

"How come we didn't see that earlier?" said Captain Falcon.

"At least we know which path to take next." said Mach Rider.

So, then the fighters went back and took the east path.

The was an indestructible rock guarding a spirit. Falcon tried Falcon Punching it, Link used his bombs, Kirby tried using his hammer. None worked.

"Maybe it's another one that needs a spirit to break?" said Marina.

Then all the spirits tried, but none of them could break it either.

"Perhaps we need a different spirit." suggested Pyra.

They then moved on, planning to come back later.

The first spirit they could actually fight was Snorlax as a giant greenish blue King K. Rool who would not move, but had a lot of stamina, in which Captain Falcon only had a minute to deplete. And he did.

Next was Silver the Hedgehog as Sonic with Black Holes on Green Hill Zone. Lucario freed him.

"Sonic's eyes look really weird with the glowing." said Lucario as he collected the rewards.

Next was Plessie as a giant red Yoshi on Great Bay. The female Villager was the one to beat her.

Lastly, was River Survival. This was against a team consisting of Bowser, Rosalina, Yoshi, and Kirby as a stand-in for Goomba. Mario not only won (all of them got killed by their own Bob-ombs), but was confused on how a minigame became a spirit.

* * *

"Okay, I can buy an inanimate object becoming a spirit since it is at least physical, but how is a minigame, an event, a spirit?" asked Darz.

"That's just how powerful Galeem is." said Kira.

"I swear you made her too overpowered." said Darz.

* * *

"Okay, so how do we get down there?" asked Lucario.

"Just jump in." said Lillina, pointing toward Mario, the Villagers, and Kirby jumping into the water.

Thankfully, this wasn't death water as it was flowing, like the river on Jungle Japes.

When they got to the island, Pikachu was on, there was one more spirit, being Esna from Ever Oasis as a blue tailed Mewtwo. Kirby inhaled and spat her out into the blast zone to free her.

Lastly, was Pikachu, and the Falcon was the one to fight him. Like with the Villagers' Fighter Battle, this was a two on one as Pikachu Libre was also present.

Captain Falcon equipped Bandana Dee, with Weezing, Wham Bam Rock, and Silver as support. He finished the fight rather quickly as he landed the Knee of Justice on Libre and then stomped her as she tried to Skull Bash back. Then, he landed a Reverse Falcon Punch on default Pikachu.

The two Pikachu trophies tumbled to the ground as Galeem's control over them faded. The Villagers tapped the two stands to awaken them.

" _Oh, my head... What happened?_ " said the male Pikachu.

" _Wait, WHERE'S MY BABY?!_ " said Pikachu Libre.

" _I'm sure our little one is fine. She takes after you._ " said Pikachu.

" _You're right, sweetie. She's a tough girl, just like her Mama!_ " said Pikachu Libre, puffing her chest with pride.

Of course, only Lucario could understand them, being a Pokemon himself.

"Your daughter should be fine. Galeem just used all of us to make clones of us and scattered the clones and us around the world to guard it and Kirby is slowly regathering us so we can free everyone and defeat Galeem." said Lucario.

" _Alright then, so what's the plan?_ " said Pikachu.

"He asked where we're heading next, Mario." translated Lucario.

"Oh right! We're-a heading to that-a castle that Galeem just-a created." said Mario, pointing to the mountain with the castle.

" _Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!_ " said Pika Libre as she jumped into the river. Everyone else followed.

* * *

 **Whenever I make changes to existing spirit battles or add new ones, I'll list the details here in the footnotes. If someone else came up with it, I'll also credit them.**

 **Changes:**

 **Added Zero Suit Samus to Mach Rider's spirit battle to reference the woman from an ending screen from Vs Mach Rider. Many people think this is actually Mach Rider and that he was actually a woman the entire time like Samus.**

 **Changed the color swap of Snorlax K. Rool from black to the green-blue one as it's closer to Snorlax's actual color.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **Bloom Coach**

 **Origin: Mario Kart series**

 **Main Fig** **hter: Daisy (light pink dress)**

 **Other Fighters: Peach (gold dress)**

 **Stage: Figure-8 Circuit**

 **Conditions: Only certain items appear (Green Shell, Bob-omb, Spiny Shell, Banana Peel, Boomerang, POW Block, Super Leaf, Fire Flower, Lightning, Super Star, Bullet Bill), The enemy moves fast and has trouble stopping, The enemy can deal damage by dashing into you.**

 **Music: Luigi Raceway - Mario Kart 64**

 **Splat Buggy**

 **Origin: Mario Kart series**

 **Main Fighter: Inkling (orange female)**

 **Other Fighters: Inkling (blue male)**

 **Stage: Mario Circuit Omega**

 **Conditions:** **Only certain items appear (Green Shell, Bob-omb, Spiny Shell, Banana Peel, Boomerang, POW Block, Super Leaf, Fire Flower, Lightning, Super Star, Bullet Bill), The enemy moves fast and has trouble stopping, The enemy can deal damage by dashing into you.**

 **Music: Splattack! (Remix)**

 **Wham Bam Rock**

 **Origin: Kirby series**

 **Main Fighter: Donkey Kong (gold fur)**

 **Stage: Great Cave Offensive Omega**

 **Conditions: The enemy's punching and elbow attacks have increased power, Hostile Assist Trophies will appear (Isaac), The enemy favors smash attacks.**

 **Music: Boss Theme Medley - Kirby series**

 **Cragalanche**

 **Origin: Kid Icarus series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Kirby (monochrome)**

 **Stage: Reset Bomb Forest (second phase)**

 **Conditions: The enemy is giant, The enemy favors down specials, Stamina Battle**

 **Music: Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising**

 **Drill Man**

 **Origin: Mega Man series**

 **Main Fighter: Meta Knight (red)**

 **Stage: Brinstar Depths Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts out with a Drill, The enemy favors side specials, Stamina Battle**

 **Music: Mega Man 4 Medley**


	5. The Molten Fortress

**Alright, time for another chapter of this.**

 **A guest named Raito suggested a spirit battle for Twinbee. I had to look up what that was. Apparently, it's a top down Space Invaders like game from Komani. If I remember to include it, it'd probably be in the sky section to the right of Galeem.**

 **Also, you can now do co-op in Spirit Board. You'd think it would also apply to World of Light, but no. That's still single player only. Since this is a story, I'm going to bend the rules and have some of the battles be co-op. This is to give everyone some screen time fighting.**

 **Keep those ideas coming, especially from the third parties that I'm not familiar with (Metal Gear, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac Man/Namco, Final Fantasy (especially this one since there are none except Cloud), Street Fighter, Bayonetta, Castlevania, and Persona).**

 **I've also been thinking about spirits from indie game spirits. Not just more Shovel Knight and Shantae characters, but other indies not represented in Smash. Those are also encouraged as well.**

 **Even though we didn't get a solid release date, they said Joker's going to be out by the end of April. I'm hoping between the 19th and 28th since that's my spring break so I have few free days to play as him.**

 **Defiantly excited for Mario Maker 2, FE: Three Houses, and the new Smash amiibo too.**

 **Awakened Fighters: Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu (default and Libre), Captain Falcon, Lucario, Villager (male and female).**

 **All characters are not mine and belong to their respective owners. This is a fanwork made for fun.**

* * *

"So they're heading for the castle now?" asked Darz.

"Yep." said Kira, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Wait, when did you draw a map?!" asked Darz. He then questioned how he didn't notice it before.

"I'm drawing it as we go. This paper is for the Molten Fortress." answered Kira.

"That's the castle, right?" asked Darz.

Kira nodded as she toke out some crayons.

* * *

The Smashers were back on land and Link used their collected Adventure Spheres to further upgrade the party.

They then picked off where they left off, going on the north path heading to the castle Galeem recently created.

The first battle was against Young Cricket and Master Mantis from WarioWare as a darker blue Lucario and a Ken in a purple gi on Suzaku Castle with food appearing frequently.

The two Pikachus jumped in and freed the student and master.

"Wait, could-a we always have-a more than one person go in-a?" said Mario.

Link just grunted and shrugged.

The next spirit battle was a bunch of Goombas as tiny orange Kirbies. Mario was more than happy to stomp them. Kirby wanted to join, but this portal only let one fighter in.

"So only some of them will let two of us in." said Lucario.

Next was Valoo from Wind Waker as a giant Charizard on the volcano section of Wii Sports Resort.

Male Pikachu defeated the giant Fire/Flying type.

Next was Lachesis from Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War. She became a Lucina clone and her brother Elidigan accompanying her as an Ike.

The Villagers was the first to challenge them, but Lachesis Lucina one shot them with a Critical Hit. Pikachu Libre and Captain Falcon teamed up to beat and free them both.

Next was Flygon as a green Ridley in Gerudo Valley. Lucario won this battle.

Following that was Fei Long from Street Fighter as a Lucario on Arena Ferox. Kirby was the one to free him.

The last one before the entrance to the castle was Boom Boom as a giant Squirtle. Male Villager redeemed himself by defeating the not so Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

Instead of the front door, there was a portal serving as the entrance.

"We may need to be careful, who knows what could be on the other-" said Lucario before he saw that the others weren't paying attention to him.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario, jumping in first.

"Poyo!" said Kirby jumping in second.

" _Leeroy Jenkins!"_ shouted Pikachu Libre.

"FALCON KICK!" shouted Douglas as he Falcon Kicked into the portal.

Several of the spirits then rashly jumped in.

"Charge!" shouted Waluigi.

"Outta the way!" said one of the Excitebikers.

" _It's now or never!_ " said Flygon.

Lucario facepalmed and joined them.

* * *

"Wait, why can't they just use the front door?" asked Darz.

"The portal is the front door." said Kira.

* * *

When everyone was on the other side...

"Hey! This is-a Bowser's Castle!" said Mario, recognizing the area.

"You think Bowser would be in here?" asked Captain Falcon.

"It would make sense for Lord Bowser to be in here." said Goomba.

 _"There's a bunch of spirits in here too!"_ said Pikachu.

"Well, let's free them. " replied Lucario.

First on the chopping block was Fennekin as a fire breathing Isabelle in her red blazer. Despite having the type disadvantage, Lucario won the battle.

Next were some Mechakoopas as a team of invisible Bowser Juniors that spam their down specials. Captain Falcon and female Villager teamed up to defeat them.

Next was Fire Attack as a bunch of red Mr. Game and Watches who only use their side smashes on Flat Zone X. Link defeated the army of fighters.

After that was Phazon Suit Samus as Dark Samus in her black color swap. Thanks to Juri, Pikachu didn't take as much damage from the poison and beat the possessed Dark Samus.

Next was Juste Belmont possessing his descendant Richter wearing his red outfit. Thanks to Esna, the lava present didn't affect Mario, allowing him to easily defeat and free Juste.

After freeing Juste, the fighters spotted a switch across the lava.

" _How do we get over there?_ " asked Pikachu.

"He asked how we're supposed to get over there." translated Lucario.

Meanwhile, Link was throwing different things across the gap to try to hit the switch.

"Well, these-a outlines suggest that-a there is a P-Switch somewhere." said Mario, having done this before.

* * *

"So that's the gimmick of this dungeon?" asked Darz.

"You ask a lot of questions, Darz." said Kira.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't read your mind so I don't understand your rationale for doing things." said Darz.

* * *

As they looked for this P-Switch, they freed more spirits.

The first one they encountered was Fire Man as Mega Man using his ability. Once again using Esna to negate the lava floor, Mario beat the Robot Master.

Next was Dry Bones as a team of 5 white Squirtles on the castle part of Mushroom Kingdom U. Lucario was the one to free them.

After that was Din as two red Zeldas who only use Din's Fire. Esna was once again needed for the lava floor, this time teaming up with Captain Falcon.

Following that was Melee's Fighting Wire Frames as two Wireframe Little Macs, two pink and white Captain Falcons, and two violet Zeldas. Kirby and the male Villager teamed up for this one.

The last one before one again meeting a dead end was Leif from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 as Marth in his white outfit. Pikachu Libre was the one to liberate him from the Marth puppet.

Said dead end also had the outline of a bridge.

"So we have to find two P-Switches?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes." answered Mario.

Going to the left, there were once again, more spirits to defeat and free from their puppet bodies.

The first of these was Shadow Man as three shiny Greninjas. Male Pikachu was able to defeat them first try.

Next was Fire as a team of four Mr. Game and Watches using their up specials. Female Villager threw all of them out.

There was a pipe, but there was one last spirit to free on their current route. This being the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh as a red Falco.

" _That's a lot of power!_ " said Pikachu.

"We should come up with a plan to-" said Lucario before seeing Link rush in with Waluigi, Fenniken, Exciterbikers, and Cragalanche.

Not even 20 seconds in and Link's trophy was expelled from the portal.

Lucario facepalmed once again and tapped the stand.

Next to try was Captain Falcon, but he too was easily defeated.

The female Villager was next to try and fail. Then, Mario did too.

"Let me go again!" protested Captain Falcon. "The Falcon never gives up!"

"Obviously using brute force won't work. We need a plan." said Lucario.

"Perhaps I can help." said Tiki. "I do give you fire resistance."

"And I can make attract items to you." said Celeste.

"And I can heal you a little bit every few seconds." said Lachesis.

"That might just work." said Lucario. "So who wants to go this time?"

Douglas was about to volunteer himself when Pikachu Libre stepped forward.

" _If anyone's gonna show that rainbow turkey who's boss, it's gonna be me!_ " said Pika Libre.

She jumped in with Tiki, Lachesis, and Celeste.

It toke only 20 seconds for the trophy to fall out of the portal. However, this time, it was the Falco puppet to come out. Pikachu Libre then stepped out triumphantly with her paws on her hips.

 _"Told ya."_ she said smuggly.

" _How'd you do that so fast,_ sweetie?" asked her mate and husband.

" _Some Gust Bellows spawned and I blew that bird off the stage._ " replied Libre.

Going back and going down the warp pipe, the next spirit the party encountered was Twinbellows from Kid Icarus as a giant fire breathing Duck Hunt. Link was the one to slay the beast.

Across some donut platforms that didn't fall for some reason, the next puppeted spirit was Euden from Dragalia Lost as a red male Corrin along with a giant red Charizard representing the Fire Greatwyrm, Brunhilda. Kirby teamed up with Lucario to take them down.

* * *

"Would Dragalia Lost count as Nintendo or third party?" asked Kira, being the one asking the question this time.

"I think it's a collab between Nintendo and Cygames. I'm not sure who owns more though." said Darz.

* * *

After freeing the prince and the dragon, they found a yellow P-Switch. Kirby jumped on switch. The path in front of them appeared as well as the one Juste was guarding in the distant.

"We-a a better hurry since there's a time-a limit on these." said Mario.

The party ran all the way back to the where the new bridge had appeared. Pikachu got to press the red P-Switch. This opened the path that Leif was blocking as well as the path forward where the yellow P-Switch was.

Looking far ahead, the yellow switch bridge was still there.

"Maybe these-a don't run out-a." said Mario. "Now that I-a think about it, there's-a no ticking sound either."

Going to where Leif was, there were more spirits to free.

First up was Blargg as a Bowser with curry breath. Mario was able to win with some fire of his own in the form of a Mario Finale.

Next was Pyrrhon as a red Captain Falcon who also had curry breath and lava floors on Norfair. Captain Falcon had to do a ditto fight and proved he is the true Falcon.

Guarding a treasure chest was Surtr, an antagonist from Fire Emblem Heroes. He became a reddish brown Ganondorf. This battle was also very difficult due to it being a Stamina battle and having to deal with lava floors, sudden damage, and Ganondorf's high damage output. This one toke more tries then Ho-oh did, but the one who defeated Alolan Ganondorf was Lucario, who toke full advantage of the sudden damage to power himself up and kept Surtr at bay with Aura Spheres.

Inside the chest Surtr was guarding was a CD.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" asked Captain Falcon.

The male Villager came up to Lucario.

"You want this?" asked Lucario. The Villager nodded. "Fine. Here you go."

Lucario handed Villager the CD and he pocketed it.

The last puppet fighter to defeat and spirit to free was Ifrit, one of the summons on Midgar. He was possessing a gray Bowser puppet.

" _Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle? What does that mean?_ " asked Pikachu Libre.

" _I think that means it would be a normal battle._ " said Pikachu.

" _Alright, then!"_ said Pikachu Libre. "You _guys look strong._ _You guys are with me!"_

She then motioned to Surtr, Twinbellows, and the Wire Frames. None of them understood her.

"She wants to bring you guys into battle." translated Lucario.

And they indeed proved to be a strong team and Libre zero-deathed Ifrit.

After that, they saw another outline for a bridge, meaning another P-Switch was needed. But it would be worth it since there was another fighter node across the lava.

"It's-a Princess Peach!" happily shouted Mario.

"See, I told ya you'd find your girlfriend." said Captain Falcon.

"But we need to find a blue switch first." said Captain Toad.

Going back to where the yellow switch was, the Smashers pressed forward.

First off was Kamek as a team of light blue Inklings with glasses and Star Rods. Female Villager defeated them all.

Blocking a warp pipe was a Firey Blowhog as a team of tiny Charizards. Kirby bashed them with his mallet.

Going down the pipe, Link fought Aisya from ASH as a Lucina with a Shovel Knight Assist and bomb rain. Aisya got killed by her own bombs.

She was guarding the blue P-Switch, which Mario pressed and then he had a mad dash to where Peach was being kept.

Mario then stood in front of Peach's fighter node. He then motioned to Captain Toad, Callie, Marie, and Ifrit.

"Let's-a go." said Mario.

The spirits he called knew what he meant. They all jumped into to free Peach. Like the other captive fighters, Peach had red glowing eyes and a feathery aura around her. The battle was on the Omega form of her castle, the Melee one, not the 64 one.

Both sides fought to the very end, both being at around 170. Though the fight ended anticlimactically when Mario caped Peach as she had her Parasol out.

Peach can't grab ledges with her Parasol out if she's facing the other way (which I think is dumb. Sakurai please fix.), so she slowly descended to the blast zone.

The red glow disappeared from Peach's eyes and the blue strings around her vanished as well.

Mario tapped her stand to awaken her.

Peach got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mario?" said Peach, her vision a little blurry.

"Yes, Princess. It's-a me, Mario." said Mario.

Peach then gave Mario a hug, which he returned.

She then looked around.

"Mario, why are we in Bowser's Castle? Was I kidnapped again? Where's Bowser? Why are Link, Kirby, Captain-" said Peach before some spirits explained everything to her.

"So that wasn't a bad dream?" asked Peach.

"Yup. Galeem's real and she killed everyone." said Bandana Dee.

"And we're saving everyone so we can defeat her!" said Pearl.

"Well, I'm helping too!" said Peach. "As Mario would say, let's go!"

Back on the beaten path, there were two more spirits to free. The first being Groudon as a giant Bowser.

Mario was about to challenge the legendary Pokemon possessing his arch nemesis, but Peach stopped him

"Let me do this, Mario." asked Peach. And he did.

Peach destroyed the fake Bowser.

She also fought the last spirit being Lyon from Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. Lyon was a male Robin in his blue cloak. Defeating him spawned a giant Ridley, representing the Demon King Formortiis.

They finally reached Bowser's throne. In front of the throne, was a much larger spirit node and it didn't say who the spirit was, only a silhouette.

"Is-a that Bowser?" said Mario.

"It looks like it." said Peach.

Once again, Peach was the one to take on the challenge. Her spirit team was Surtr as her primary with Fiora and Lachesis as her supports.

Peach was transported to Final Destination.

Waiting for her was the King of the Koopas himself.

"Bowser!" shouted Peach, or at least she would have if she weren't metal.

Bowser also had the red eyes and feathery aura around him. Instead of simply fighting, he crouched down as dark energy gathered around him. He absorbed it and transformed into Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser was strong, but thanks to the being metal from Fiora, Peach was able to take the heat. That is until it wore off. However, without the metal, Peach was able to dodge easier. She did take one big hit from Giga Bowser's headbutt attack. It almost killed her, but she was just able to float back. Then the battle ended anticlimactically when Giga Bowser did the Bowser Bomb of the edge and SDed. With that, Peach returned to the throne room with Bowser's now freed trophy and Giga Bowser's spirit.

Peach tapped Bowser's stand. Bowser got up rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Bowser?" said Mario and Peach. Bowser then punched Mario and roared.

"WHERE'S THAT WHITE ORB!? WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON HER, I'LL-" shouted Bowser before he noticed Peach and the others staring at him.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?! Why am I home all of a sudden?!" asked Bowser.

"Bowser, can you calm down for a moment!" yelled Peach.

"Lord Bowser! It was Galeem!" said Goomba.

"She destroyed all our worlds and merged them all together and made all of us her soldiers, Your Highness." said Dry Bones.

Bowser then remembered that right before he was vaporized, he saw Junior and the Koopalings all have terrified expressions out of the corner of his eye.

Flashback...

"Junior, if anything happens to me, escape with your brothers and sister." said Bowser before joining Red, Leaf, Ryu, and Ken in shooting away the beams.

"Alright, Papa." said Junior.

Bowser then ran with to the Pokemon Trainers, who already commanded their Pokemon to use their most powerful moves, and unleashed his fire breath. Then, a giant beam steamrolled through their attacks and all of them got vaporized.

"PAPA!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"KING DAD!" shouted all the Koopalings.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Junior to the Koopalings.

Back to present...

"Junior..." said Bowser.

"Bowser? Are you alright?" asked Peach.

"You-a zoned out for a bit-a." said Mario, completely fine despite getting punched in the face.

"YOU CAN VAPORIZE ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY KIDS, THAT'S WHEN I GET ANGRY!" shouted Bowser.

"Save your aggression for the spirit battles, Bowser." said Lucario.

"Yeah, we're all going to save everyone and then defeat Galeem!" said Captain Falcon.

"If you're going to fight that orb, count me in." said Bowser, cracking his knuckles. "This is personal."

Meanwhile, outside...

The outermost shell of Galeem's shield exploded, weakening the shield overall. The mini shields around Sheik and Marth also shattered.

"So those Smashers managed to defeat Giga Bowser. They also most definitely freed Peach and all the puppets I placed in there too." said Galeem. "No matter, I've got plenty more surprised in store for them."

* * *

 **New Fighters: Peach, Bowser**

 **Changes to existing spirit battles:**

 **Added Master Mantis as Ken to Young Cricket's spirit battle. I think it's weird he's not included as those two are always together. I used Ken since Ryu doesn't have a purple alt.**

 **Changed the main fighter of Goomba from Donkey Kong to Kirby since Kirby fits a lot better than DK. River Survival also uses Kirby for Goomba.**

 **Changed the main fighter of Mechakoopa from tiny Bowsers to clear Bowser Jr.s since Bowser Jr. actually has the Mechakoopas as a move. The invisible part is so that it looks like you're only fighting the Mechakoopas in the same logic that the Gordo spirit battle is invisible Dedede.**

 **Changed the main fighter of Leif from Roy to Marth since Marth actually has an alt based on Leif, being his white one.**

 **Changed Ho-oh's main fighter from Charizard to Falco because I think Falco fits better, being a bird like Ho-oh is.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **(Suggested by Elysium) Lachesis**

 **Origin: Fire Emblem series**

 **Main Fighter: Lucina (Lissa color)**

 **Other Fighters: Ike (young red)**

 **Stage: Castle Siege (first part)**

 **Conditions: The enemy heals over time, The enemy's FS meter charges quickly, The enemy's melee weapons have increased power after a little while.**

 **Music: Edge of Adversity - Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War**

 **Fennekin**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Curry Isabelle (red blazer)**

 **Stage: Kalos Pokemon League (Fire Chamber)**

 **Conditions: The enemy breathes fire, Only certain Pokemon appear from Poke Balls (Fennekin)**

 **Music: Battle! Wild Pokemon - Pokemon X and Y**

 **Phazon Suit**

 **Origin: Metroid Prime series**

 **Main Fighter: Dark Samus (black)**

 **Stage: Frigate Orpheon Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy's FS meter charges quickly, The floor is poisonous.**

 **Music: Multiplayer - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes**

 **Dry Bones**

 **Origin: Super Mario series**

 **Main Fighter: Squirtle x5 (white)**

 **Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U (castle section)**

 **Conditions: Defeat an army of fighters, Fire and explosion attacks aren't as effective on the enemy, The enemy has increased defense**

 **Music: Underground Theme - Super Mario Land**

 **Fighting Wire Frames**

 **Origin: Super Smash Bros. series**

 **Main Fighter: Little Mac x2 (wire frame)**

 **Other Fighters: Captain Falcon x2 (pink and white), Zelda x2 (violet)**

 **Stage: Final Destination Battlefield**

 **Conditions: Defeat an army of fighters, The enemy is metal (Falcons and Zeldas only).**

 **Music: Multi-Man Melee**

 **Euden**

 **Origin: Dragalia Lost**

 **Main Fighter: Corrin (red male)**

 **Other Fighters: Giant Charizard (red)**

 **Stage: Princess Peach's Castle (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, The enemy will suddenly have a Final Smash after a little while, The enemy has super armor but moves slowly (Charizard only)**

 **Music: Gear Up For.../VS Great Wyrm - Dragalia Lost**

 **Pyrrhon**

 **Origin: Kid Icarus series**

 **Main Fighter: Curry Captain Falcon (Blood Falcon)**

 **Stage: Norfair**

 **Conditions: The enemy breathes fire after a little while, The enemy's fire and explosion attacks have increased power, The floor is lava.**

 **Music: In the Space-Pirate Ship**

 **Surtr**

 **Origin: Fire Emblem series**

 **Main Fighter: Ganondorf (reddish brown)**

 **Stage: Castle Siege (lava pit)**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, The floor is lava, You'll occasionally take sudden damage after a little while.**

 **Music: Lord of a Dead Empire**

 **Ifrit**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy series**

 **Main Fighter: Bowser (gray)**

 **Stage: Midgar (only Ifrit will show up from summons)**

 **Conditions: Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle.**

 **Music: Fight On!**


	6. Back to Start

**Here's chapter 6**

 **I forgot to mention that the Mii Fighters are the default ones the artwork is based on.**

 **So the Brawler will be male in red with black hair and black eyes, the Swordfighter will be male in blue with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the Gunner will be female in orange with brown hair and brown eyes. All of them also have the standard outfit and no hat. The Brawler has Voice 1, Swordfighter has Voice 3, and Gunner has Voice 2. Though, I've been thinking about having them spontaneously change outfits on occasion.**

 **Also, they can randomly change their specials when not in battle. I could just do 1111 for all of them, but some of their other moves are useful too.**

 **Same with the Inklings, where they would randomly change outfits. Let's also assume Inklings can change their skin tone too since two of the alts have darker skin. In this story, all the alts are the same two Inklings, just wearing different outfits and have different ink colors.**

 **A guest named Just Add Love suggested a spirit battle for Kiran, the avatar character of Fire Emblem Heroes. I feel that this would be a legend spirit. I think you put down 4 or 5 conditions. I guess some would have to be hidden. Maybe the Robin puppet also could start the battle with a Ray Gun or Rage Blaster to represent the Breidablik. For the stage, I'm thinking either Coliseum or Arena Ferox because Fire Emblem stage, or Skyworld or Palutena's Temple as that's probably the closest stage to Askr. As for a place on the map, I've got three ideas: , the Sacred Land, the Mysterious Dimension, or the Final Battle (where Kiran would parallel Veronica). I would have sent this to you as a PM, but you're a guest reviewer, so I can't do that, so I have to respond like this, not that I mind.**

 **To answer your question, Elysium, Lachesis's effect is Autoheal, which makes you recover some damage every few seconds.**

 **Awakened Fighters:** **Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu (default and Libre), Captain Falcon, Peach, Bowser, Lucario, Villager (male and female)**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fictitious fanmade work made for entertainment. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"So now where are they going now?" asked Darz.

"Back to the beginning to get Sheik and Marth." said Kira. "But they'll be taking a different route to save more spirits and fighters along the way."

* * *

The Fighters and the spirits exited the Molten Fortress.

"So where do we go now?" asked Peach.

"If-a only we had a map-a." said Mario.

Link then tapped Mario on shoulder.

In Link's hands was the tablet they used to upgrade the party. Apparently on the back was a map that was recording their progress.

"That's-a convenient." said Mario. "Hey, the barriers around-a Sheik and-a Marth are gone! Let's-a go free them next!"

Tiki was silently jumping for joy that she was going to see Mar-Mar again.

Using the map the group just learned they had, they headed west on the wall, freeing more spirits along the way.

The first of these was Kellam from Fire Emblem Awakening who became an invisible King K. Rool on Arena Ferox. Bowser managed to defeat the invisible Kremling by thrashing about wildly, hoping to hit him as he approached.

Next was Cupid from Sennen Kazoku as a team of 4 Pits. Peach and Kirby beat them easily.

Up next was Dive Man as two Mega Men with Steel Divers. Bowser pounded both of them.

He was guarding a chest containing more sphere things for the tablet.

Across a short bridge was Bewear as a black DK. Bowser was once again the one to free the spirit.

Appearently, Bewear was guarding another fighter.

"It's Yoshi!" said Peach.

"I wanna fight him!" said Bowser.

"Sure, Bowser." replied Peach.

So Bowser was now fighting Yoshi on Omega Yoshi's Island Brawl. Like all the other captive fighters, his eyes were red and he had a white aura surrounding him. After surviving the Yoshi stampede, Bowser finished off the match with a Giga Bowser Punch.

Yoshi's trophy got launched out of the portal. His eyes returned to normal and Galeem's strings on him disappeared.

Peach tapped his stand to revive him.

Yoshi woke up screaming.

"AHHH! I just had a horrible nightmare that people kept on making bad jokes about me commiting tax fraud!" shouted Yoshi.

Everyone just stared at him awkwardly. Kirby and Peach finally broke the silence.

"Poyo?" said Kirby, not understanding what Yoshi said.

"Right... Anyway, we're going to defeat Galeem and free everyone else." said Peach.

"Oh right! Galeem. That's the white ball that shot lasers at us right?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes. Now let's continue." said Lucario.

Next to Yoshi were two more spirits waiting to be freed.

To the right was Elline from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as a tiny pink Inkling on Rainbow Cruise. Bowser crushed her easily.

"Poyo!" said Kirby as Elline, in spirit form, danced around him.

"It's good to see you too, Kirby!" said Elline.

To the left was Perry, a magical talking parasol from Super Princess Peach, as a Peach in a gold dress. Yoshi was the one to destroy the Peach puppet.

Continuing to the left was Crispin from Streetpass Mii Plaza possessing a Link puppet on Onett with lots of food. Peach responded with frying pan to the Link puppet's face.

They then went down a hole and came out of a weird gate with a tongue.

" _That's a weird design._ " said Pikachu Libre, looking back at the gate.

"Where did Galeem get that from?" said Captain Falcon.

Continuing to fight and free spirits, the fighters got to work.

First up was Heracross as a blue Bowser with sticky floors. Yoshi struggled with the sticky floor, but defeated the puppet with a Yoshi Stampede.

Next was Luca from Dragalia Lost as a Link in a white tunic and a bunny hood along with a giant Yoshi as the Light Greatwyrm, Jupiter. Mario threw an apple at the fake Link as he tried to get back onstage. The Yoshi got blown up by the falling bomb blocks.

After that was Fi as another Link, this one wearing the Tunic of the Wild, and a Palutena in a blue dress on Skyloft. Yoshi and Bowser teamed up to beat the two before the Link could fire his Ancient Arrow.

"Oh Link, it's good to see you again." said Fi, rather slowly and monotone.

Link was a bit confused as he never met Fi, being Breath of the Wild Link, not Skyword Sword Link.

Fi was guarding a chest containing another CD, which the male Villager was given once again.

On a bridge was Bord, Cord, and Barst as a team of three Simons throwing axes. Peach defeated them easily with a Drill Arm provided by Drill Man.

Guarding another chest was a Balloon Fighter as Villagers using their up specials to traverse the Balloon Fight stage. It toke a while for Pikachu to chase them all down and KO all of them.

Inside the chest Balloon Fighter was guarding was more skill spheres.

Next was Sharla, one of Shulk's friends, as a Zero Suit Samus with a Ray Gun with a blue Shulk with her. Kirby and female Villager defeated the two.

Going down the path was Snivy as an Ivysaur on Garden of Hope. Bowser's fire breath was super effective.

Then, the fighters came across the bridge. They were about to cross when a Master Hand appeared in front of them and smashed the bridge before snapping away.

"Well, that was rude." said Yoshi.

" _So are we going to have to jump the gap?_ " asked Pikachu.

"Actually, I think we can fix this bridge up." said Barst.

Bord, Cord, and Barst then went to work. In a few minutes, the bridge was as good as new.

"Alright! Thank-a you!" said Mario.

"No problem." said Bord.

"Just doing our jobs." said Cord.

Everyone then crossing the bridge, freeing more spirits.

First up was a Yellow Wollywog as three Dededes doing their Super Dedede Jump. Lucario defeated all of them.

After that was a Kid from Mario Golf as a team of 4 American Marios with strong winds. Pikachu Libre was first to challenge them, but got pelted by Beastballs. Captain Falcon finished the job though.

They then found another captive fighter.

"Jigglypuff?" said Captain Falcon.

"So who wants to fight her?" asked Peach.

"I'll do it." volunteered Yoshi.

"Alright then, pick your spirits." said Lucario.

 _"Pick me!"_ said Flygon.

Yoshi brought Flygon as his primary and Fi as his support.

Yoshi wanted to KO Jiggs with a f-air spike, but just couldn't land the sweet spot. Though Jigglypuff KOed herself when she missed a Rest in the air and landed on an active Bob-omb.

Her trophy landed on the ground, her red eye clearing up and the strings constricting her evaporated.

Pikachu Libre tapped the stand to revive the Balloon Pokemon.

" _That was a nice nap."_ said Jigglypuff. " _I did have a weird dream though._ "

" _Did the dream involve a glowing white orb controlling an army of Master Hands and destroying everything?"_ asked Pikachu.

" _Yeah. How'd you know?_ " asked Jigglypuff. " _Did you have it too?"_

"I'm afraid that was no dream." said Lucario.

" _So all that was real?"_ asked Jigglypuff.

 _"Yes."_ said Pikachu.

" _And all of you are on an epic quest to regather everyone and save the world?"_ asked Jigglypuff.

" _Pretty much._ " said Pikachu Libre.

" _Well, count me in! I missed the last big adventure when the Subspace Army attacked."_ said Jigglypuff. " _I wanna be a part of this one!"_

"Alright then, welcome aboard." said Lucario.

Pikachu and some of the Pokemon spirits then explained how everything works to Jigglypuff.

Everyone else except for Lucario and Pikachu Libre were clueless to what was going on as they didn't understand Pokemon.

Though during the whole ordeal, Link and the the female Villager were pestering the others, trying to get their attention.

Finally, Bowser caved.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?!" shouted Bowser.

Link and the Villager girl pointed in the same direction. A new path had opened up as soon as they freed Jigglypuff, just like with Captain Falcon. But unlike Falcon, there were some spirits on this new path.

" _Can I do it?!_ " pleaded Jigglypuff. " _I wanna help!"_

" _Go right ahead."_ said Pikachu Libre.

First up was Coo, Kirby's owl friend, possessing a Falco puppet with a Kirby ally. Jigglypuff got the fake Falco by carrying him off the side a string of f-airs and dash heatbutted the Kirby to KO him.

The other one was Mr. Resetti as Builder Mario with a Hammer and Smashville. Jigglypuff simply jumped around the stage until the Hammer wore off. Then, she kept on fighting in the air to avoid slipping and finished off Resetti with a Rest.

Backtracking to the bridge that Master Hand broke but got fixed again, they encountered another spirit. This one being Luka, a friend of Bayonetta's, as a Greninja in New Donk. As Jiggs was pounding him, he turned invisible. Although Jigglypuff couldn't see him to finish him off, he did it for her by stepping on his own Motion Sensor Bomb.

The fighters then reached another road block in the form of a gate blocking the entrance to a city. So they turned back.

* * *

"Another one?" said Darz.

"I didn't draw that part of the map yet. Though I do want a city to be there." said Kira. "Oh, and can you please get more paper? I'm running low."

"Fine." said Darz.

* * *

Backtracking again, the Smashers headed south this time. Once again, more puppet fighters were blocking the way.

Shinobu from another Streetpass Mii Plaza game as a purple Sheik with a Mii Gunner ally were up first. Jigglypuff teamed up with Peach to beat them.

After that was Rabbid Mario as an American Golfer Mario with a Bunny Hood and a Ray Gun. He was also Rested.

They then reached more crossroads. They decided to democratically vote on which way to go.

"Okay-a, who thinks we should-a go right?" asked Mario.

Jigglypuff, Bowser, both Pikachus, Yoshi, and Lucario raised their hands.

"And who thinks-a we should-a go left first?" asked Mario.

Peach, Kirby, both Villagers, Link, and Captain Falcon raised their hands.

"Looks-a like I'm the tie breaker-a." said Mario. He toke out a coin, but realized that both sides looked the same. "Does-a anyone have a coin with-a different faces?"

The female Villager gave Mario a Bell coin which had a star on side and a leaf on the other.

"Alright-a, star for left-a, leaf for-a right." said Mario. He then flipped the coin. It landed on the leaf.

"Guess-a we're going-a right." said Mario.

Going east, the first spirit was Dr. Crygor as a Dr. Mario puppet and Mike as a R.O.B. puppet with accompanying Wario puppet. Jigglypuff Rested on Doc and he was the only one needed be defeated.

Up next was Agatha from Twilight Princess possessing a fake Peach with a tiny Bayonetta with her. Kirby crushed the two with Stone.

The fighters then found themselves in a small village.

"I don't think this was the right way, Mario." said Peach.

Link then held the map and pointed to where they were. They were going in the opposite direction of the ruins area where Marth and Sheik were.

"Well, there are-a spirits here we need-a to free anyway." said Mario.

Continuing to free spirits in the village, there was Emolga as a Pichu with a white flower on her ear on Prism Tower. Mario won with an up smash.

After that was a Mettaur as Pac Man with a Back Shield on Wrecking Crew. Bowser drop kicked the Pac puppet.

Next up was Nabbit as a purple shirt Villager with a Bunny Hood. Captain Falcon landed the Knee of Justice to KO him.

The next encounter were Timmy and Tommy Nook as Tanooki Villagers. Male Villager and Yoshi freed them.

Like Anna, the young raccoons/tanukis didn't join the party, but set up shop for the Smashers.

They then decided to take another break at the shop. Using all the SP they gathered, the fighters bought food and were able to rent the houses in the small town to sleep. There was no night as Galeem was always brightly shining in the sky.

* * *

"Wait, so everything that happened so far was all in one day?" asked Darz.

"I guess so. I wanted to include some passage of time." said Kira. "I suppose there would be no night with Galeem up in the sky acting as the sun."

* * *

After a good night's sleep and purchasing a Super Mushroom and Fire Flower spirit from Timmy and Tommy, the team continued to liberate the spirits in the small town.

According to the map, the town was a circle. Once again, they had to have a democratic vote to decide which direction to go. This time there was an actual majority with the Pikachus, the Villagers, Peach, Bowser, Jigglypuff, and Link voting clockwise against Lucario, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi who chose counterclockwise.

Going clockwise from Timmy and Tommy's, the first spirit the party had to fight was Aerith Gainsborough, one of Cloud's party members, as a pink Palutena with an accompanying Cloud puppet on Midgar. The Cloud was the first to go as he was one shot by an Odin summon, then Link down-aired Palutena Aerith in the gap right as the stage was reforming, crushing her.

Next up was Yuri Kozukata from Fatal Frame, who became Zelda on Luigi's Mansion. Kirby had trouble dodging the Assist Trophy Yuri, but landed a fully charged Hammer Flip on the Zelda puppet.

Blocking a three way path was Aran Ryan as a Little Mac on the Boxing Ring. Bowser, being the heavyweight champion he is, was the one to fight him. After KOing the Mac, Aran respawned as Richter. This was to replicate his Title Defense match where he brought a whip made of an old rope and a boxing glove with a horseshoe in it. Bowser landed another KO on him.

The fighters then spotted another one of them atop a hill.

"Isn't that one of the Mii Fighters?" asked Yoshi, pointing to a hill north of their current location.

"Yeah, that's the Swordfighter." said Captain Falcon.

"I forgot those guys were Smashers." said Bowser.

"Well, let's go free him." said Lucario.

Of course, spirits were blocking the way to him.

One of these were Baxter and Forthington, a cat and dog who play badminton while flying planes from the Rhythm Heaven series. They were represented by Duck Hunt and Incineroar on the Pilotwings stage. Yoshi and Lucario took them down.

The other blocking the way to Mii Swordfighter was Digby, Isabelle's twin brother, who was possessing his twin sister. Pikachu Libre freed him by landing the down-air spike.

"Oh man. That was weird. I became my own sister!" said Digby. "Thanks for freeing me!"

" _No problem!"_ said Pikachu Libre, giving him a thumbs up.

Finally, they reached the Mii Swordfighter. Jigglypuff was the one to challenge him. The Mii Swordfighter was wearing a blue standard outfit. He had blonde hair and red glowing eyes. He also had the white, feathery, "I'm being controlled by Galeem" aura. The stage was Find Mii Omega. Though, the battle didn't last too long since Puff rested on him. It didn't kill him, but he landed on his back. As he did a get up attack, a Bob-omb spawned near him and blew up because he hit it, KOing him.

" _That was easy."_ said Jigglypuff.

"She said the battle was easy." translated Lucario.

"The same thing happened to you when I was fighting you." said Yoshi.

" _That's why I have bombs turned off on my ruleset."_ replied Jigglypuff.

"What?" asked Yoshi, turning to Lucario.

"She said that she doesn't like explosive items and has them turned off on her ruleset." translated Lucario.

Kirby then tapped on the Swordfighter's stand, awakening him.

The Swordfighter got up and opened his blue eyes.

He looks around him and saw spirits floating around him.

Next to him were Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi.

"Poyo?" said Kirby.

"Can anyone explain what's going on here?" said Mii Swordfighter.

"Sure!" said Pyra.

One explanation later...

"Alright. I get it." said Mii Swordfighter. "So, where are we off to next?"

"Maybe south of where we were." said Captain Falcon. From the hill, they could see a treasure chest in the middle of the town.

"Yeah, there's treasure there!" said Bowser.

Going down to the center of the town, the party fought Annie, a shopkeeper from Splatoon 1, as the pink Inkling with the hat. She was accompanied by an indigo male Inkling with a helmet on. The battle was on Moray Towers and headwear items like Bunny Hoods, Super Leaves, and Lip's Sticks (which put a flower on your head) appeared a lot. Mii Swordfighter beat both Inklings.

On both sides of the chest had a spirit around it.

On the left, were some Pigmasks as a team of Warios in New Pork City. All of them were armed with Super Scopes. The Swordfighter one again freed the spirit.

Mii Swordfighter then changed into the Devil Horns and the Butler outfit.

"Wait, how'd you change clothes so quickly?" asked Peach.

"I just open up a menu and pick stuff. Watch." said Mii Swordfighter. His outfit then changed to the Peach Crown and Maid outfit. "Oops! Wrong outfit!"

He then changed back to the Devil Horns and Butler outfit.

* * *

"So the Swordfighter is just going to randomly change outfits?" asked Darz.

"Yup. The Gunner and Brawler will too when they join." said Kira.

* * *

The Swordfighter then opened the treasure chest and got SP.

"So what's this stuff for?" asked Mii Swordfighter.

"It's basically money." said Digby.

The other spirit was Wrys from Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon as Olimar in a silver spacesuit on Temple. The Swordfighter chased him down and defeated him.

Continuing to go around the circle, the next spirit to free were Pokemon Trainers Ethan and Lyra as Red in his Ethan palette swap, a Pikachu with Ethan's hat, and a Spiky Ear Pichu on Suzaku Castle. Mii Swordfighter, now in the Ninja Suit and Ninja Headband, and Jigglypuff made them black out.

Next was Garet from Golden Sun as a yellow Roy. The Swordfighter freed him as well.

After that was Tempo from HarmoKnight as Fox with a Home Run Bat on Pac Land. Lucario defeated him and freed his spirit.

Another one in the middle of a split in the road was Yoko Belnades from the Castlevania series as a pink Reflet on Spear Pillar. Link f-smashes her at 70%.

Going down the right path, the team encountered Ninjara from ARMS as a green Greninja. Mii Swordfighter, now dressed as Chrom, spiked him against the stage.

"Where do you keep all those outfits?" asked Yoshi.

"I think I have some sort of pocket closet or something. I just pick them out of a menu and I magically have them on." said Mii Swordfighter.

After that was Teddy from Earthbound Beginnings as a Little Mac with a Killing Edge. Female Villager dropped a tree on him.

Backtracking, the next spirit battle was against Zeke from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He was Cloud in his Advent Children outfit and had a Bayonetta with him as a stand in for his blade Pandoria. The battle was on Kongo Falls Omega and Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff were the two to beat them.

Next were the Able Sisters as three Sonics with Drills. Mario reflected the drills to defeat them.

Lastly was Bolo, one of Shantae's friends, as the slightly more blue Richter on Gerudo Valley. Mii Swordfighter, now crossdressing as Lip, defeated and freed him.

Everyone then stared at the Mii Swordfighter.

"What?" asked the Swordfighter.

Bowser then started laughing.

"BWAH HAHA! Why are you dressed as a girl?!" said Bowser, laughing.

"And your skirt is a little short." said Peach.

"Oops!" said Mii Swordfighter. He then changed into a monkey suit.

"That's a little better." said Yoshi.

" _Why does it have butt cheeks?!"_ said Pikachu Libre.

"At least Donkey Kong and Diddy have fur on theirs." said Lucario.

The Swordfighter then changed into a Smash Bros T-shirt and jeans with no hat.

"Are you all satisfied now?" asked Mii Swordfighter.

"No! Change back to the Lip costume so I can laugh at you some more!" said Bowser.

Peach then elbowed him.

* * *

"I'm guessing the Miis wearing the wrong outfits is going to be a running gag, right?" said Darz.

Kira nodded while giggling about the Swordfighter in the Lip costume.

* * *

Seeing that they freed all the spirits in the town, they headed back to the starting area.

Blocking Sheik was Metal Sonic as a metal Sonic with a Rocket Belt on Windy Hill Zone. Bowser burned him to a crisp.

The party then reached Sheik. Pikachu volunteered to be the one to fight her. With him were Surtr, Off the Hook, and the Pigmask.

"Burn her to ash!" said Surtr.

"He's scary!" said the Pigmask, hiding behind Marina.

"Let's just get this over with." said Pearl.

So Pikachu took on Sheik on Omega Gerudo Valley. The killing move was Thunder with it spiking into itself.

After Sheik's trophy fell and Galeem's strings disappeared, Pikachu Libre tapped her stand.

Sheik got up and was rubbing her head.

Before she could say anything, the spirits crowded her, filled her in with everything.

"Alright then, where's Marth so I can free him?" said Sheik.

"To the-a left." said Mario.

Before Sheik challenged Marth, Tiki approached her.

"Please bring me! I wish to save Mar-Mar too!" pleaded Tiki.

"Sure." agreed Sheik.

She brought Tiki along with the Guardian and Bolo.

Marth's stage was Omega Coliseum. He also had the red eyes and white aura all the captive fighters had. Both Sheik and Marth had trouble landing a kill and were both around 200%. Sheik prevailed as she got a Bomber and blew up Marth.

Marth's trophy fell to the ground as he was released from his puppet strings.

Sheik tapped his stand to awaken the fighter.

Tiki immediately hugged Marth, or hugged him as best she could as she was sort of phasing through him.

"Tiki? What's going on, everyone? Where's Galeem and the Master Hands?" said Marth.

"It's a long story, Mar-Mar, but I'm just happy to see you again." said Tiki.

"Shorten version of the story is that Galeem killed everyone. Everyone's now spirits except the Smashers. Galeem clones everyone. And we're on an adventure to save everyone." said Marie.

"Alright then. My blade is yours." said Marth.

* * *

 **New Fighters: Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Mii Swordfighter, Sheik, Marth**

 **Changes:**

 **Changed Elline's main fighter from Palutena to Inkling since I think Inkling is more fitting as Elline is a paintbrush fairy and Inkling's ink could be interpreted as paint. That and that Inkling also has the Inkbrush as an attack.**

 **Added a blue Palutena to Fi's spirit battle to represent Fi herself.**

 **Added a Shulk with Sharla's colors to Sharla's spirit battle. All of Shulk's party members with the exceptions of Sharla and Reyn have Shulk in the alt based on them in their battle.**

 **Changed Annie's main fighter from Peach to the pink Inkling since I don't think Peach fits as much. I chose the pink Inkling girl and the indigo Inkling boy specifically since they're the only ones that wear hats and Annie was the one who sold you hats in Splatoon 1.**

 **Changed Wrys's main fighter from Kirby to Olimar since I think Olimar fits better. Also just to give Olimar more spirit battles. I think he only has two, being Brittney and Charlie, and even then, they use Alph not Olimar.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **Kellam**

 **Origin: Fire Emblem series**

 **Main Fighter: Clear King K. Rool (orange)**

 **Stage: Arena Ferox**

 **Conditions: The enemy is invisible, The enemy starts the battle with a Killing Edge**

 **Music: Duty (Ablaze)**

 **Luca**

 **Origin: Dragalia Lost**

 **Main Fighter: Bunny Link (white tunic)**

 **Other Fighters: Giant Yoshi (yellow)**

 **Stage: Green Greens**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts with a Bunny Hood, The enemy prefers neutral specials, The enemy is giant (Yoshi only).**

 **Music: Gear Up For.../VS Great Wyrm - Dragalia Lost**

 **Snivy**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Ivysaur (green)**

 **Stage: Garden of Hope Battlefield**

 **Conditions: Only certain Pokemon appear from Poke Balls (Snivy), The enemy favors side specials**

 **Music: Route 10 - Pokemon Black and White**

 **Mr. Resetti**

 **Origin: Animal Crossing series**

 **Main Fighter: Mario (builder)**

 **Stage: Smashville**

 **Conditions: Periodic earthquakes will shake the stage, The enemy starts the battle with a Hammer, The enemy's fist and elbow attacks have increased power when the enemy's at high damage**

 **Music: Title Theme - Animal Crossing Wild World**

 **Emolga**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Pichu (white flower)**

 **Stage: Prism Tower**

 **Condition: Gravity is low, The enemy loves to jump**

 **Music: Route 23 - Pokemon Black and White 2**

 **Nabbit**

 **Origin: Super Mario series**

 **Main Fighter: Bunny Villager (purple shirt)**

 **Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors grabs and throws, The enemy is easily distracted by items, Items will be pulled towards the enemy.**

 **Music: Ground Theme - New Super Mario Bros. U**

 **Aerith Gainsborough**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Main Fighter: Palutena (pink color)**

 **Other Enemies: Cloud (brown SOLDIER)**

 **Stage: Midgar**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, All fighters magic and PSI attacks have increased power after a little while, The enemy heals over time**

 **Music: Let the Battles Begin!**

 **Aran Ryan**

 **Origin: Punch Out! series**

 **Main Fighter: Little Mac (Super Punch Out color)**

 **Other Enemies: Richter (green)**

 **Stage: Boxing Ring**

 **Conditions: Reinforcements will appear after an enemy is KOed**

 **Music: World Circuit Theme**

 **Pigmask**

 **Origin: Earthbound series**

 **Main Fighter: Wario (blue and pink)**

 **Other Fighters: Wario x4 (blue and pink, classic green, overalls, red biker)**

 **Stage: New Pork City Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts the battle with a Super Scope, Reinforcements appear after a little while**

 **Music: You Call This a Utopia?!**

 **Johto Pokemon Trainers**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Pokemon Trainer (Red as Ethan)**

 **Other Fighters: Pikachu (Ethan's hat), Pichu (Spiky Ear)**

 **Conditions: Only certain Pokemon appear from Poke Balls (Togepi, Bellossom, Scizor, Entei, Suicune, and Lugia)**

 **Music: Pokemon Gold and Silver Medley**

 **Ninjara**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: Greninja (green)**

 **Stage: Suzaku Castle Omega**

 **Conditions: The enemy loves to jump, Stamina Battle**

 **Music: Chun Li Stage Type B/Ninja Collage (ARMS)**

 **Bolo**

 **Origin: Shantae series**

 **Main Fighter: Richter (slightly more blue)**

 **Stage: Gerudo Valley (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle.**

 **Music: Mob Smash**


	7. Seeking a Challenge

**And now for chapter 7.**

 **I'm sorry if this story is starting to feel more like a summary. I kind of have to summarize through most of the battles and stuff because there's just too many of them. We'd be here all day if I wrote a complete and detailed fight scene for every single spirit. If you guys want more scenes with the fighters taking a break and talking to each other, I can do that.**

 **I wasn't trying to make Darz sound more bored as the story progressed, but I guess that would give him more of a motive to hijack the story when it's Dharkon's time to... dim? He can't shine since he's darkness.**

 **Corny jokes aside, last time, our heroes returned to the starting area and awakened Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Mii Swordfighter, Sheik, and Marth.**

 **Now, they're heading east.**

 **Oh another thing I want to bring up is that all the Pokemon except for Mewtwo and Lucario belong to the Trainers. Aside from Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, Red has male Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Greninja, and Leaf has Pichu, Pikachu Libre, and Incineroar.**

 **It makes sense since Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Greninja, and Incineroar all come out of Poke Balls for their battle entrances while Lucario and Mewtwo don't.**

 **Also, I've just thought up a way to include the DLC fighters in the main story. I wasn't originally going to include them, but if you all do want Plant, Joker, and whoever else that's going to be joining the battle to be in the main story instead of being relegated to epilogues after Galeem and Dharkon are defeated, I'll go with that idea. Though, it will be a long time before they join if I go with that idea.**

 **Spirit battle suggestions are also welcomed, so you guys can send me some if you'd like.**

 **Awakened Fighters: Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Bowser, Sheik, Marth, Lucario, Villager, Mii Swordfighter**

 **I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

"So this is a spirit node?" asked Marth.

"Yes." answered Tiki.

Said spirit was Charlotte Aulin from the Castlevania series possessing a Zelda puppet with a Richter puppet serving as a bodyguard.

"Can you bring me with you, Mar-Mar?" asked Tiki.

"Of course." said Marth.

So Marth had Tiki as his primary, Kellem and Aerith as his supports and jumped into battle. He defeated them easily since Tiki was quite powerful at this point, leveling up since the beginning.

After that, the group reached the...

The group reached...

* * *

"Where did the group go to?" asked Darz.

"I'm drawing that area!" said Kira, furiously scribbling. "Give me more five minutes!"

 _Five minutes later..._

* * *

The group reached a hole filled with giant mushrooms.

"Hey, this-a reminds-a me of-a Mushroom Gorge!" said Mario.

"It actually does..." said Bowser.

So the fighters set out on freeing spirits.

First up was Reyn, Shulk's best friend, as Ryu in an orange gi as a Beam Sword with an orange Shulk assisting him. Sheik depleted the Shulk's stamina first and finished the Ryu with a Sheikah Dance.

Continuing northwest, the next spirit to be freed was Chespin as three Ivysaurs. Sheik also fought them and emerged victorious.

Taking the upper route, blocking the path was Paz Ortega Andrade from the Metal Gear series as a female Villager with a green dress with a R.O.B. ally. Marth teamed up with Bowser to beat both of them.

After that was Bonus Fruit as two Pac Men, only using said move. Kirby ate the fruit and spat them out. The fruit were guarding a treasure chest containing gold.

Backtracking, the group fought a Pooka from Dig Dug as a team of Pac Men with red arm bands on Wrecking Crew. Yoshi popped them all.

Next was Kammy Koopa who was possessing a Bayonetta puppet. Peach was the one to free her.

Then, Marth fought Blaze the Cat possessing a pink female Robin. He landed two Sheild Breakers, one to break her shield and a second to KO her.

Going back and down the stairs leading to a mine, Mii Swordfighter, in a Black Knight costume, defeated a group of Rock Pikmin as a bunch of Kirbies.

Up next was Samus's Gravity Suit as Samus in her Gravity Suit with wonky gravity. Yoshi destroyed the Samus puppet.

At the front of the mine was Charlie, Alph's captain, possessing an Alph puppet with two other Alphs with him. Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon defeated them all.

Charlie also didn't come with, but offered the party to explore the mines for resources, with his guidance of course. Waluigi, Digby, Lilina, and the Octoling all volunteered to explore.

* * *

"So are you going to focus on the spirits in the mines or the fighters waiting outside?" said Darz.

"Why not both?" said Kira.

* * *

"It's too dark in here!" shouted Waluigi, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Well, it's a cave. They're supposed to be dark." said Octoling.

"Maybe this will help." said Lilina, lighting her hand with fire magic.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" asked Digby.

"You ever seen those green hexagons?" said Charlie.

"Yeah actually. Puppet fighters drop them when defeated." said Lilina.

"Well, there's some in here too." said Charlie.

"So how far do we have to go the find it?" asked the Octoling.

"Hmmm... Probably about 3 hours." said Charlie.

"WHAT!? Waluigi doesn't have that time!" shouted Waluigi.

"Well, you volunteered to come, so you're going to stay until we're done here." said Charlie.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." said Digby.

Outside of the mine, the fighters and other spirits were taking a break again. The fighters couldn't enter the mine for whatever reason.

"Let me in! LET ME IN!" yelled Bowser, punching the entrance to the mine.

"Calm down, Lord Bowser!" said Kamek.

"Remember your blood pressure!" said Kammy.

"Why do you even want to go in there?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm bored!" replied Bowser.

"You can join our game." said Captain Falcon. He was playing cards with Peach, Jigglypuff, Link, male Villager, Mii Swordfighter wearing the Smash t-shirt and a Cappy hat, and Marth.

"Fine. Deal me in." said Bowser.

"This isn't that type of game, but here are your cards." said Marth, handing Bowser seven cards.

"So how do you win?" asked Bowser, not recognizing the game at first, but realized as soon as he got a good look at his cards.

"This is Uno. The goal of the game is to get only one card. You can only discard a card if it's the same color or same number. There are also some special ones too." explained Marth.

"No need! I play this with Junior and the Koopalings all the time!" said Bowser. "Prepare to bow down to the king of awesome!"

At the same time, the Pikachus were talking to Lucario.

"So why did you decide to do wrestling?" asked Lucario.

" _Well... I've grown up participating in Pokemon Contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh."_ said Pikachu Libre. " _Yeah, I was one of those Cosplay Pikachus."_

"Yeah, it's not like you're still wearing the outfit." said Lucario sarcastically.

" _She was amazing in those Contests!"_ said Pikachu.

" _Anyway, my trainer decided to visit one of her cousins in Alola."_ said Pika Libre.

"That would be Leaf, right?" said Lucario.

" _Yup, Leaf's my trainer._ " said Pikachu Libre. " _Anyway, my last costume I was in was my Libre costume. And that's when Leaf got Incineroar."_

"Was he an Incineroar at that point or did Leaf catch him as a Litten or Torracat first?" asked Lucario.

" _He was a Litten. One of the Kahunas decided to let Leaf pick a Pokemon for whatever reason."_ said Pikachu Libre. " _I honestly thought she'd pick Popplio."_

" _It'd be interesting how things would have played out if we had Decidueye or Primarina as a Smasher instead of Incineroar."_ said Pikachu. " _I'm not implying that I don't like him. He's a real good friend."_

"So long story short, it was because of Incineroar that you got into wrestling?" said Lucario.

" _Kind of, yeah. We were an unbeatable tag team in the Battle Royal!_ " said Pikachu Libre.

 _Back in the mines..._

"We've hit the jackpot!" said Octoling.

"Walugi's rich! WAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Walugi.

"Now, let's take this back to the entrance." said Charlie.

"Does that mean we have to take the three hour trek back?" asked Digby.

"Of course we do." said Lilina. "And now we have to carry all this SP with us."

They all groaned.

* * *

"Three hours later." said Kira in a French accent.

"Can you move it along? I'm all out of time cards." said Darz.

The two then laughed.

* * *

The group returned with a good amount of SP. They regrouped with the Smashers, thanked Charlie and continued on their way, going back.

The first spirit blocking the path was Don Bongo as a giant green Dedede on Yoshi's Story. Marth countered a forward smash and defeated the puppet.

Next were some Chargin Chucks as a team of Warios doing his shoulder bash. Sheik beat them all and set them free.

After that was the Munchy Monk from Rhythm Heaven as Ken with some Kirbies. Jigglypuff was the one to defeat all the puppets.

After that was Brittany as a pink Alph. Mii Swordfighter, now dressed in a Yiga Clan Outfit, freed her.

Looking across the cliff, the Smashers spotted another fighter node.

"Hey! It's my buddy, Olimar!" said Captain Falcon.

"How do we get to him though?" said Yoshi. "The mushrooms aren't tall enough for us to reach him."

Getting closer to Olimar, the group toke a short detour and Mario defeated a Golden Dash Mushroom as a Gold Mii Brawler with a Super Mushroom hat. It was guarding a chest which had more Adventure Spheres. After using them to upgrade everyone, the group moved down to get to Olimar, only to see the mushrooms ahead were too short to be the path to him.

"Great! How are we suppose to get over there?!" yelled Bowser.

"Maybe I can float over?" said Peach.

"Hmm..." said Kammy, her hand on her chin. "I got it!"

Kammy then whispered something to Kamek.

"We have an idea, Lord Bowser!" Kamek.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" commanded Bowser.

The two Magikoopas waved their wands and shot magic at the mushrooms, making them grow to the right height to make a path to Olimar.

Right in front of him, however, was another spirit. It was the Plasm Wraith, which coincidentally enough has captured Olimar before. Its puppet fighter was a giant golden Agent 3 in her Hero Suit. She also had reinforcements show up as well. Bowser and Sheik teamed up to take it down.

With the Plasm Wraith out of the way, the fighters were able to challenge Olimar. Marth and Sheik were the ones to take him on. The reason the portal allowed for two entrants was because Alph was also with Olimar. The battle toke place on Distant Planet omega. Like the others, they had the white aura and red eyes, or at least Alph did. Olimar usually has his eyes squinted. Alph blew himself up by throwing a Capsule on the ground, making it explode. Olimar got spiked by Marth after Sheik threw him into it.

The two astronauts tumbled to the ground in trophy form. Galeem no longer had control over them as her puppet springs dissolved to nothing. The Villagers tapped their stands to revive them. The two astronauts were confused at first, but they got a thorough explanation and the group continued.

Mario was looking at the map when he realized something.

"Hey, the lake we-a couldn't-a cross earlier is-a near by." said Mario.

So instead of heading west, then headed east to the lake.

They encountered a Farfetch'd as Falco with a Lip Stick on Golden Plains. Olimar, with a blue Pikmin, easily threw him off the side.

At the lake's edge was Big the Cat as a giant purple Incineroar. Alph toke him down by becoming giant as well, using the Golden Dash Mushroom.

" _You know, I just noticed how much Incineroar's purple alt looks like Big._ " said Pikachu. " _It just looks like Big decided to hit the gym and became swole."_

With the help of Kapp'n, the fighters were able to ride the boat and free the spirits on it water.

First was the Soloist Pokemon and the final evolution of Popplio, Primarina as a Mewtwo with a blue tail on Tortimer Island. Alph was first to challenge it, but got launched into the water and instantly drowned. Kirby was next and won.

Next was a fish from Balloon Fight as a gray King Dedede. It was on the Balloon Fight stage and Pikachu was the one to fight him. The fish sort of killed itself as the fish that's part of the stage grabbed the possessed Dedede and dragged him down to the blast zone.

To the right was the Leviathan from Final Fantasy as a giant Greninja on Midgar. Captain Falcon landed the Knee of Justice to KO the Ninja Pokemon puppet.

Going back and up, the group encountered a Mermaid from the Legendary Starfy series as the pink dark skinned Inkling. Sheik KOed her with the Bouncing Fish.

The fighters then reached an island with an airport and a portal on it, but blocking the path was the Star Rod as four Kirbies with Star Rods on Fountain of Dreams. Peach was the one to beat the team of clones. Going into the portal, the fighters and spirits found themselves on a giant world map.

" _Okay, where are we now?_ " said Jigglypuff.

"This looks one of those maps of the world you'd find hanging in an elementary school classroom." said Mii Swordfighter.

"Where we are doesn't matter. We have spirits to free." said Lucario.

"And we get a plane too! I think Olimar and I can pilot this." said Captain Falcon.

Olimar inspected the plane and trying to get it to turn on, but it didn't.

"Let me see..." said Captain Falcon. "This thing is autopilot only? That's a dumb design."

On the map, they were on Japan, not that any of them know what Japan is.

Their first opponent was E. Honda as King K. Rool on Omega Kalos League. It was a Stamina battle as well. Yoshi went up against him and won.

A route opened up on the plane's autopilot and the two captains made a quick flight over to China. There, Peach toke on Chun Li possessing Zero Suit Samus on Omega Onett. After freeing her, another route opened up on the plane's autopilot. It toke them to Brazil.

"Hey, I just-a realized that-a this is a Street Fighter themed place-a." said Mario.

"You think we'll find Ryu or Ken in here?" said Marth.

"Probably." said Mario.

In Brazil, Link fought Blanka as a green Donkey Kong on Kongo Jungle Omega. Like the past two battles, it was a Stamina Battle.

After Blanka's defeat, the plane flew the Smashers to Soviet Russia. There, Pikachu Libre faced off against Zangief as a shiny Incineroar. She proved to be the better wrestler.

As thanks for freeing him, Zangief offered to teach the spirits his Overthrow style, which increases the overall effectiveness grabs and throws while weakening other attacks. After leaving four spirits to train, the Smashers decided to take another break.

Kirby, Yoshi, the Villagers, Jigglypuff, and Alph were all playing in the snow. They were all building snow sculptures. Kirby just made a big snowball and drew a face on it.

"Let me help you with that, Kirby." said Elline as she painted pink onto the snow Kirby.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily.

Jigglypuff also did about the same thing, but her's looked a little better, adding her ears and hair tuft, and using rocks as her stub hands and feet. The Villagers made snow animals, specifically of Isabelle and K.K. Slider. They even put clothes on them.

"That's pretty good snowdog of my sister there, Mr. Mayor." said Digby.

Alph was using his Blue Pikmin to gather snow as he made his snowman. Yoshi made a near exact replica of himself in snow. The others took the time to eat, sleep, or just generally relax. After Zangief was done, he dismissed the spirits back to the Smashers and they toke their plane to India.

There, Sheik fought Dhalsim, who possessed a male Wii Fit Trainer in yellow on Omega Temple. He was also soundly defeated.

The plane then flew the fighters to the western US. There, Captain Falcon was up against Balrog as a Giant Little Mac in Fourside Omega. Falcon managed to through him off the stage. Mac's already horrible aerial mobility coupled with the jumping penalty made him plummet and die from the bottom.

* * *

"Hold up, isn't this just the single player mode from Street Fighter 2?" said Darz. "And I'm guessing Ryu is going to be rescued here."

"Yup and yup." said Kira.

"You forgot about Ken and Guile." said Darz.

"Ken's a Smasher, remember? I also have a special place for Guile." said Kira.

* * *

The Smashers were then flown to Spain, where Vega possessing a Meta Knight puppet was waiting. Marth fought him and Vega was also victim to the jumping penalty as he went off stage by accident and desperately tried to flap back. To add insult to injury, Marth dropped down to spike him.

The plane then toke them to Thailand. Mario fought Sagat, who became a giant Ryu. He also died do to going off stage and the jumping penalty. Mario each caped him when he tried to Shoryuken back.

With Sagat defeated, another spirit appeared. Flying to it, it was M. Bison as Ganondorf with a Franklin Badge. Bowser was the one to fight him. It toke several tries, but the Koopa King did defeat M. Bison. Another thing appeared with M. Bison's defeat back on Japan near the portal, being Ryu's fighter node.

"I figured one of the Street Fighters would be here." said Sheik.

After flying back to Japan, Olimar was the one to fight Ryu. Olimar just smacked Ryu with Steve the Red Pikmin, and he got sent flying. It wasn't enough to one shot him, but it shot him far enough to not come back. Olimar had M. Bison as his primary by the way. Ryu reverted to trophy form and Galeem's control over him faded. Alph tapped his stand and Ryu got up, shaking his head.

"Galeem defeated all of us, right?" said Ryu.

"Yeah, and not only that but-" said Peach before Ryu spoke again.

"And she now has an army of clones, does she?" said Ryu.

"Um yeah, but how do you-" said Peach before Ryu cut her off again.

"Very well. let's go." said Ryu as he walked into the portal back to the airport.

Mario and Captain Toad shrugged and followed him.

Taking Kapp'n's boat back to the Giant Mushrooms, the party went back to freeing spirits.

First up was Gryll from Kirby's Super Star Stacker as a Jigglypuff. There were lots of Warp Stars appearing and Alph used one to KO her.

After that was an Iridescent Glint Beetle as a gold Squirtle who would run away. Captain Falcon chased it down and easily beat it.

Going south, Ryu fought Peachette as a default Peach, default Mario, default Luigi, and a Mii Brawler dressed as Toad. Peach was first to go, then Mario, the Luigi. The Mii Brawler was being stubborn, but Ryu landed a true Shoryuken on him at the last second.

Next was Master Belch as a green Wario on Mario Bros. Battlefield. Ryu also fought and defeated him.

After that was Rabbid Kong as a white DK with a Bunny Hood on 3D Land. Olimar defeated the Kong and freed the spirit. Turns out that Rabbid Kong was guarding another fighter.

"Well, here's Pac Man." said Peach. "Who wants to fight him?"

"I'll do it." said Ryu. He walked in with Chun Li, Fei Long, and Blanka.

Pac Man was on Omega Pac Land and put on a good fight. Though, Ryu came on top with a Shin Shoryuken. Pac Man's trophy fell to the ground, now free from Galeem's influence. Ryu returned as well and tapped the stand.

Pac was pretty confused about what was going on, but was happy to be back. He was quickly filled in as well.

Meanwhile, in the sky...

"Looks like the Smashers are approaching the Metal Gear base. I guess it's time for another surprise." said Galeem.

She shot a ball of energy that landed in the military base. The fighters couldn't see it because it was behind a wall, but it created another portal.

"What was that?!" said Yoshi as he jumped into Mario's arms.

"It looks important." said Ryu.

"And that's our next destination." said Lucario.

* * *

 **New Fighters: Olimar (and Alph), Ryu, Pac Man**

 **Added a Shulk to Reyn's spirit battle since all of Shulk's other party members have him as well. I did the same thing with Sharla in the previous chapter.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **Pooka**

 **Origin: Dig Dug**

 **Main Fighter: Pac Man x5 (red arm band)**

 **Stage: Wrecking Crew**

 **Conditions: The enemy tends to avoid conflict, Timed Stamina Battle, The enemy is weak to grabs and throws**

 **Music: Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley**

 **Plasm Wraith**

 **Origin: Pikmin series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Gold Inkling (Agent 3)**

 **Other Fighters: Gold Incineroar, Gold Squirtle, Gold Pikachu, Gold Kirby**

 **Stage: Garden of Hope Omega**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, Reinforcements will appear over time, Stamina Battle, The enemy is giant (Inkling only)**

 **Music: Garden of Hope (Remix)**

 **Primarina**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Mewtwo (blue tail)**

 **Stage: Tortimer Island**

 **Conditions: The floor is sleep inducing, You can't swim, The enemy's special moves have increased power.**

 **Music: The Battle at the Summit!**

 **Leviathan**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Greninja (white)**

 **Stage: Midgar (only Leviathan appears from summons)**

 **Conditions: The enemy is giant, The enemy's water and ice attacks have increased power.**

 **Music: Fight On!**

 **E. Honda**

 **Origin: Street Fighter series**

 **Main Fighter: King K. Rool (white)**

 **Stage: Kalos League Omega**

 **Conditions: Stamina battle, All fighters have reduced jumping**

 **Music: E. Honda Stage Type A**

 **Dhalsim**

 **Origin: Street Fighter series**

 **Main Fighter: Wii Fit Trainer (yellow male)**

 **Stage: Temple Omega**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, All fighters have reduced jumping, The enemy's punching and elbow attacks have increased power, The enemy's kicking and knee attacks have increased power.**

 **Music: Dhalsim Stage Type A**


	8. Through the Jungle, Out the City

**Time for the next chapter!**

 **This chapter toke a while... But it's out now.**

 **Now to respond to comments:**

 **Well, the spirits that work for hacking into the base that I know of are Hal Emmerich, Susie, Megaman .exe, and Protoman .exe. The easiest one to get is Hal, who is in Lumiose City, which is where the group is going to next.**

 **I am still a little undecided if DLC characters will be included or not. And even if I do include them in the main story, it would be near the end in the Final Battle. So, no Plant in Dracula's Castle, sorry. By the way, why is Luigi not in Dracula's castle? He was there in the Belmonts' trailer. I know I could swap him with someone else if I want to when I get to that part, but why is he not there in the actual game?**

 **I also got more spirit battle suggestions.**

 **First off is Marth's sister, Elice suggested by random Guest. Yeah, Zelda or Palutena with Marth helper work. Though maybe Colosseum would be a better stage as its from Shadow Dragon. As for conditions, maybe just Defeat the main fighter to win? She can also heal so autoheal or heal back to zero at high damage could work too.**

 **The next one is another one from Elysium. And yes you can summit more than one. This one being Julia from FE: Genealogy of the Holy War. If I'm reading this right, conditions are Stamina Battle, Team up with a CPU ally (Marth), The enemy's magic and PSI attacks have increased power when the enemy is at high damage, and The enemy has decreased defense. Pink Robin works and Temple as the stage does as well. As for character interactions, I'm not sure how well I'll do with that since I only know Lachesis and Julia through Fire Emblem Heroes. I can try. Also, it's going to be a while before she'll see Seliph since he's in the Final Battle. And Sigurd, Julius, and Deirdre aren't even in World of Light, so I'll probably have to stick them in somewhere. Arvis is also not in as a spirit, so I may include him in the future if you were going to suggest him next.**

 **Lastly is Aggron from Jyoster. Rock part of Stadium 2 works for the stage. Metal K. Rool could work, though I think Metal Bowser would be better. Conditions would be Stamina Battle, The enemy has super armor but moves slower, The enemy has increased defense when the enemy is at high damage, and The enemy becomes giant when the enemy is at high damage. As for a place on the map, either the mine area near where you get Sheriff in a chest or the quarry area with the train tracks.**

 **As for making Rayquaza a boss... We'll see about that.**

 **Also, no this is not dead! I don't really have a set schedule for writing this. I just upload whenever I finish the chapter and I work on them whenever I have the time.**

 **I'm grateful I'm getting any suggestions, but maybe can they be from series other than Fire Emblem? I love Fire Emblem and do plan to include more spirits from there in this, but some variety would be nice. I know almost nothing about Metal Gear, Bayonetta, Final Fantasy VII, or Castlevania, so maybe something from those or something?**

 **Also Joker is in the game now! And he actually brought more spirits! I already know how I'm going to include him in the story. However, it won't be for a long time. But we should have all the DLC characters revealed by then.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Awakened Fighters: Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Bowser, Sheik, Marth, Olimar, Lucario, Villager, Mii Swordfighter, Pac Man, Ryu**

 **I do not claim to own anything in this.**

* * *

"So it's dungeon time again?" asked Darz.

"Not exactly..." said Kira.

* * *

There were two spirits next to where Pac Man was.

"You wanna do this Pac?" asked Marth.

Pac Man nodded in response, equipped some random spirits and toke on the first north of where he was.

This one was the youngest Hoshidan princess, Sakura as Isabelle in her red blazer. She was accompanied by a pink female Corrin representing her retainer Hana and a blue Pit as her other retainer Subaki. The battle was on the first part of Reset Bomb Forest. Pac Man lost his first battle, and his second. But third time's the charm as he did win on the third attempt.

To the south of where Pac was kept captive were a group of Mites from the Subspace Emissary as a team of tiny Game and Watches. Pac Man won this on the first try, and continued on smiling.

" _Wait, how are there still Subspace enemies?_ " said Jigglypuff. " _I thought you guys killed all of them._ "

"It seems some of them got away…" said Lucario.

" _Weren't there some in Smash Run too?_ " said Pikachu.

"Oh, right. That must be where these are from." said Lucario.

The group continued around the walled in military base, battling any spirit in the way.

First up was Star Wolf member Leon Powalski as a Crafted Yoshi and a Wolf ally. Pac Man fought him with a Falco ally and the two beat the Star Wolf members.

Next was Poppi α as a female Mii Gunner wearing Dixie Kong's hat and a Chibi Robo suit. She was with a Jigglypuff with Serena's hat and glasses as a stand in for her driver Tora. Pac Man teamed up with Ryu to beat them both.

"Poppi, do you know what happened to Tora?" asked Pyra.

"No. Poppi got separated from Masterpon when the light beams appeared." replied Poppi.

"I got separated from Rex and Mythra too." replied Pyra.

"The Zekenator was hasn't seen Pandoria since that either." said Zeke.

After that was Strangelove as Bayonetta with a R.O.B. as backup. However, Sheik defeated the Bayonetta puppet before the R.O.B. could spawn in.

Following that battle was Omega as a giant red R.O.B. on Green Hill Zone. Olimar with his team of Pikmin scrapped the giant robot.

Roll Casket from the Mega Man Legends series was next as a team of red blazer Isabelle and a white cap Diddy. With Hocotate Bombs spawning in, Pac Man used their battle gimmick against them.

Next was Andy from Advance Wars as Dr. Mario in red scrubs and an army of mini Snakes as infantry. Captain Falcon failed, Peach failed, Alph failed, but Lucario did win. Having max aura near then end helped too.

This is when the group reached another roadblock. In front of them was a laser grind.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Peach.

"There's a monitor here." pointed out Ryu.

In fact there was. It was on the side of the road leading to the base. On the screen was a holographic keyboard and a bar requesting for a password.

"Oh great. We need a password." grumbled Bowser. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Mario put in "password", to which the monitor said "INCORRECT PASSWORD".

"Did you seriously think that would work?" said Bowser, facepalming.

"At-a least I-a tried." said Mario.

"Fine, move." said Bowser shoving Mario out of the way.

Bowser typed in "KingBowserisawesome85" and got the same result.

"Is that your phone password?" asked Peach.

"No!" said Bowser, before taking out his phone to quickly change his password.

Other tried all kinds of things. Kirby put "poyo", Captain Falcon put "falconpunch", Link put "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", Olimar put "StevetheTrooper", Pac Man put "WAKAWAKA", among other things. All of them failed.

"I'm guessing we should try finding someone who knows the password." said Marina. "If I can't hack into this, I don't know who could."

"And who do you think would know?" said Lachesis.

"Perhaps someone from my world." said Strangelove.

Looking at the base, it did look like something from Metal Gear Solid.

"Well, let's start looking." said Marth.

* * *

"What is the password for that anyway?" asked Darz.

Kira then sang the chorus of Lifelight.

"Okay, how is anyone supposed to get that?" said Darz.

"Isn't that the point of a password?" said Kira. "To not be able to be easily guessed by strangers?"

* * *

So the group pressed on. Of course, they had to battle and free spirits on the way.

First was Sword Man from Mega Man 8 as two yellow Mega Men on Find Mii. Unsurprisingly, they were using their f-airs as often as they could as that's the weapon Sword Man gives. Mii Swordfighter, dressed as Takamaru, defeated both of them.

Next was a kangaroo named Ricky as a jumping Little Mac. Despite having increased jumping power, he still plummeted when Pac Man threw him off.

Next were more Subspace enemies, being a Glire, Glunder, and Glice as a red Kirby, a Pac Man with yellow arm bands with a Screw Attack, and a Jigglypuff with a straw hat. The battle was on Battlefield. Yoshi defeated all three round opponents.

After that was the Skull from F-Zero as the white robe Robin on Big Blue. Possessing the second slowest character the game, the Skull couldn't outrun Big Blue. Although Jigglypuff was the third slowest, she had better airspeed, and she also didn't fall on the track.

Next was Penny from Warioware as Isabelle in her black vest with a Dr. Mario as her grandpa Dr. Crygor with her. She also had a tiny Wario who liked using his bike as well. Her spirit battle was very similar to her grandfather's where she would flee as two other puppets defend her. The stage on both is also hazardless WarioWare Inc. Bowser was able to KO the fake Isabelle with a Giga Bowser Punch.

"Grandpa!" cried Penny as she hugged her grandpa.

"Penny!" cried Dr. Crygor as he returned his granddaughter's hug.

"What a heartwarming moment." said Mike.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already!" said Bowser.

Following that was Genesect as a team of 4 purple Samuses and a Pokeball Genesect. Mario able to dodge the Techno Blasts from the Genesect and reflected the Charge Shots from the Samuses.

The group then arrived in the Kongo Jungle. And they we facing a fork in the road.

"Okay, let's-a-" said Mario about to hold another vote, but Bowser ignored him and went to the right.

"Okay-a then." said Mario.

Bowser then fought Ellie the Elephant, one of DK's animal friends, as a group of Squirltes using Water Gun to push Bowser into the river of Jungle Japes. This didn't work.

Next was the Ultra Beast Buzzwole as a giant Incineroar in his reversed colors alt. The Incineroar was too busy taunting to fight back and Captain Falcon proceeded to do the true combo of Falcon Punch to "Show me your moves!" to d-air stomp to win.

After being freed, the Buzzwole approached Falcon and said something. Of course, he didn't understand the Ultra Beast.

"Um, what'd he say?" asked Captain Falcon to Lucario.

"I think he say something along the lines of "You there, human who bested me, you have muscles that could rival my own!" translated Lucario.

"Oh, thanks. I work out." replied Douglas.

The Buzzwole then said something else.

"He said he wants you to make poses with him." translated Lucario.

"Okay!" agreed Captain Falcon.

The two then did a bunch of poses before body slamming each other.

Next was the Animal Crossing Leif, the sloth who ran a gardening store as Diddy Kong in green. Alph defeated him, luckily because a Timer backfired on the Diddy, allowing him to pull a Bayonetta on him.

Next was Muddy Mole as Donkey Kong on Great Cave Offensive Battlefield. Despite the many Pitfalls, Pikachu was able to get one to return the favor and KOed the DK while he was stuck in the ground.

Next was Venusaur possessing its pre-evolution Ivysaur, though, the Ivysaur was giant to compensate. Bowser had the type advantage and made the wild Venusaur faint.

The group then found the second button for the Temple of Light.

"Um, what's this Temple of Light this sign is talking about?" asked Peach.

"Not sure. But we're probably end up going there at some point." said Captain Falcon.

Pac Man jumped on the button to press it. The ground shook as a second gate opened somewhere.

"You think that was the gate?" asked Ryu.

"That's-a what happened-a last time." said Mario.

The party then resumed fighting Galeem's puppets.

Up next was Mòrag as a Lucina in black partnered with a blue Palutena as her blade Brighid. Marth and male Villager dispatched them quickly as Marth landed a lucky tipper on the Lucina, which was the only one needed to be defeated.

Next was Taranza as a green Robin on Dracula's Castle Omega. He was teamed with a purple Dedede puppet. Kirby, determined to free his friend, defeated the Robin puppet while avoiding getting clobbered by Masked Dedede.

"Thanks, Kirby!" said Taranza.

"Poyo!" replied Kirby.

"Tarnaza? You're here too?" said Bandana Dee.

"Yup. The rest of the Star Allies also got consumed too." said Taranza. "I think I saw Hyness as well. And both Galacta and Morpho Knight. I think I even saw... her."

"Who are you- Oh. Her." said Bandana Dee. "Well, we're all going to free all these spirits anyway. We'll find and free her."

The group then encountered in a three way split in the road.

"So, left, right, or forward?" asked Yoshi.

Pac Man choose for everyone as he went down the left path with no care in the world.

He then fought Squitter the Spider as Diddy Kong. Pac Man won of course.

Next was Slash Man as a Mega Man team doing back airs since that's the Slash Claw. Pac Man also defeated the three Mega Men.

After that, Jigglypuff fought Sticks the Badger, who possessed an Isabelle puppet in her yellow winter blazer. The battle was on Tortimer Island and Sticks had her boomerang with her, even when possessing Isabelle. She got Rested though.

The group then reached a hut with a fighter in front of it.

"Hey! Its-a Donkey Kong!" said Mario.

"So, who's going to fight the ape?" asked Ryu.

Pac Man gladly volunteered himself, and brought Buzzwole as his primary, and Sticks and Fei Long as supports.

Donkey Kong was on Kongo Jungle Omega. Like all the other controlled fighters, he had red eyes and a white aura. DK actually played himself as he cargo grabbed Pac Man and threw him off, but Pac lived and DK was unable to get back on stage since he has very poor vertical recovery.

Donkey Kong's trophy landed on the jungle floor, in which his stand was tapped by Yoshi.

The leader of the bunch got up, scratching his head.

"Um… What's going-" said DK before getting bombarded by explanations.

With Donkey Kong on board, the group continued south.

Donkey Kong's first spirit battle was against a Crazee Dayzee as a green Daisy on Yoshi's Island. DK had a flower on his head and the Daisy puppet had a Bellossom. Donkey Kong easily won by cargo throwing the puppet off the side.

Next were some Red Pikmin as tiny Incineroars as well as a red Olimar with only red Pikmin. Donkey Kong easily swatted them away.

Steve was glad to be reunited with his brethren.

The group then headed east toward a broken bridge. Bord, Cord, and Barst repaired this one too.

Across the bridge, the group encountered the Boss, who became Zero Suit Samus with a Timed Stamina battle, increased defense, and poison floors on an Omega stage.

"Great. Another Legend spirit." said Captain Falcon.

"What's so bad about them?" asked Donkey Kong.

"They're super powerful spirits who have really hard battles." said Lucario. "We have defeated some before. Specifically, Ho-oh, Surtr, and M. Bison."

"I shall take on the challenge." said Ryu.

Needless to say, he got destroyed. So did Pikachu Libre, Pac Man, Donkey Kong, Lucario, male Pikachu, Marth, Link, Sheik, Yoshi, Bowser, Mii Swordfighter, and Peach.

Alph of all people was the one to beat The Boss, again simply by smacking her with Steve. They then asked her about the password, and she didn't know either.

Going west, the group battled Goku and Chao from Yuyuki as a team of a Diddy in white and a girl Villager in green. Pac Man and Donkey Kong teamed up to defeat them.

The group then fought a female Kremling named Kalypso, who became a team of Rocket Belt Wendys on Kongo Falls. Link defeated all of them.

Next was Beedle, who became shirtless Shulk with a Toon Link helper. There were also Beetle items spawning frequently. Luckily, Donkey Kong was able to get them before the other two did and easily beat them as the Beetles carried them off the top, instantly screen KOing them.

Beedle, when freed, also opened shop for the Smashers. So time for another break.

Donkey Kong and Bowser were arm wrestling. Several fighters and spirits were crowding around them, some chanting, some just watching.

"You can do it, Lord Bowser!" cheered Kammy Koopa.

"Go, Lord Bowser!" said Dry Bones.

"You can beat that monkey!" said Goomba.

" _I bet money on you, Bowser! You better win!_ " said Jigglypuff.

As for DK's supporters...

"DK! Donkey Kong!" chanted Yoshi.

"Go Donkey Kong! You can do it!" said Blaze.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

"Take him down, DK!" said Pearl.

Bowser did end up winning.

"Yeah! In your face, ape!" said Bowser.

"GG." said Donkey Kong.

" _Pay up._ " said Jigglypuff.

" _Fine._ " said Pikachu Libre. She hands Jigglypuff 5000 G.

"My turn!" said Captain Falcon, putting his elbow on the stump they were using.

Bowser also beat Falcon.

"Yeah! I'm unbeatable!" gloated Bowser.

"I will be your next challenger." said Ryu.

"Bring it on then!" said Bowser.

Ryu then proceeded to defeat Bowser in 10 seconds.

"Hey! My arm was just a little tired from owning DK and Falcon." said Bowser.

"Would anyone want to challenge me?" said Ryu. "No? Then, I guess I-"

Buzzwole then stepped up and immediately toke down Ryu. Buzzwole went undefeated for the entirety of the time people were arm wrestling.

Also going on at the same time, a few others were buying stuff from Beedle.

Other than snacks, Adventure Spheres, and supplies, the group added some more spirits to their collection. The spirits purchased were the Flies and Hand from Mario Paint, a Pidgey from Pokemon, a Labrador Retriever from Nintendogs, and a Fairy in a Bottle from The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"Again, why not just come up with actual battles for those?" asked Darz.

"Because shut up, that's why!" said Kira. "Also the shops need to serve a purpose."

"But still, I could come up spirit battles for those right now." said Darz. "Pidgey could be Pit or Falco on Saffron City. The Lab Retriever could easily be Duck Hunt. I think our brother even made a coloration of Duck Hunt that made the dog a Lab Retriever. Fairy Bottle... One of the Links on Fountain of Dreams and they get healed when over 100%. The Flies and Hand... Maybe DK? He's got big hands. Maybe Dark Pit could be the flies?"

* * *

After all was said and done, the group left Beedle and continued on their journey.

First spirit they encountered after leaving was the Tree pose as four male Wii Fit Trainers on Wii Fit Studio. Unsurprisingly, they were spamming up smashes because that's the tree pose. Sheik defeated them all.

"How does a yoga pose become a spirit?" asked Sheik.

"That's nothing. We fought a Mario Party minigame as a spirit." said Lucario.

After that was Deku Link as Diddy Kong. The stage being Battlefield Distant Planet and the gimmick being Deku Nuts spawning frequently. Female Villager stunned the fake Diddy with a Deku Nut, then dropped a bowling ball on him.

The group then realized they ended up back where they started. Mario checked the map and saw another path they didn't take.

"Looks-a like we need to-a go back and go north here." said Mario, pointing on the map.

They got to the path Mario was talking about and continued cutting the strings off of Galeem's puppets.

First up were Pelly and Phyllis, two pelican post office workers from Animal Crossing who became a Pit in pink and a Dark Pit in white. Donkey and Lucario were the ones to win the two on two battle.

Next was Dixie Kong as a Tanooki Isabelle and a pink Diddy Kong. This was another two on two with Ryu and Pikachu being the victors this time.

After that was Poppy Bro. Jr. as two orange Young Links spamming bombs. Olimar made quick work on them.

They got shortly sidetracked by a treasure chest. Inside was another spirit node, being Wrinkly Kong.

"Grandma?!" said Donkey Kong.

"Isn't your grandma dead?" said Yoshi.

"Yeah, but she came back as a ghost." said Donkey Kong.

"And Galeem turned her, who's already a spirit, into a spirit?" asked Marth, slightly confused.

Pac Man, being the the ghost hunter he is, was the one to fight Donkey Kong's grandmother. She was possessing a puppet of her grandson with white fur on Luigi's Mansion and would occasionally turn invisible. Despite that, Pac still won.

Going back on the main path, next spirit to free was ChuChu the Octopus, one of Kirby's animal friends, as a Jigglypuff with a bow. Once again, Kirby volunteered to free one of his friends.

ChuChu was certainly happy to be freed and see Kirby again. She immediately jumped onto his head and was hugging him, Kirby blushing.

Up next was Solidus Snake as a fast Solid Snake with a Killing Edge. Mario was the one to defeat him.

The next spirit was one that was a surprise.

"Wait, Rayman?" said Peach.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ryu.

* * *

"Yeah, why is Rayman a spirit and not a fighter!?" asked Darz.

"Well, our brother didn't get a Rayman toy, so being a spirit is better than nothing." said Kira.

"Don't tell me Geno is a spirit too." said Darz.

"Well..." said Kira.

"Really?! What about Shantae?" asked Darz.

"About that..." said Kira.

"Banjo?" asked Darz.

"Actually, I got nothing for him." said Kira, thinking. "Actually, I could make him Duck Hu-"

"NO!" said Darz. "I want him to still have a chance!"

* * *

"Well, who's going to fight him?" asked Yoshi.

"Why don't you do it instead of asking?" said Captain Falcon.

"Okay then." said Yoshi.

His trophy was promptly expelled 30 seconds later. Mario tapped his stand.

"He's got a Sukapon assist." said Yoshi. "His puppet's also Sonic for some reason."

The next thirty minutes were spent with different characters with lots of different spirit teams going up against Rayman and failing.

"Why is he this hard?!" said Mii Swordfighter.

"He's not even a Legend one." said Sheik.

"Stand aside, it's MY turn!" said Bowser.

Bowser was the one to succeed. Probably because he was actually able to defeat the Sukapon assist first, then toke down Rayman Sonic.

"See? Don't doubt the king of awesome!" gloated Bowser.

They once again found themselves on a path they've been on. However, they had a path they didn't take. Said path toke them along a wall along a cliffside. Of course, more spirits waited to be freed on the wall.

Twin sisters Mio and Maya Makura from Fatal Frame were up first. They became Peach and Daisy and also had Yuri assisting them. Unlike with Yuri's battle, Mio and Maya would run away while Yuri stunned the fighters. However, Mii Swordfighter, in an Isaac costume, chased down and defeated both of them.

They then spotted a treasure chest on a lower cliff.

"How do we get to that?" thought Sheik.

Female Villager floated down with her balloons and pocketed the contents, being another CD. She then flew back.

After that was Specter Knight as a red Richter Belmont with Death's Scythe.

"Great. He's here too?" said Shovel Knight.

"Friend of yours?" asked Rayman.

"Hardly." replied Shovel Knight.

Link fought the knight, fittingly with Shovel Knight as his primary, and won.

Next spirit was Cap'n Cuttlefish as a Mii Brawler with Vince's hat and beard and Skull Kid's Tunic.

"Gramps?!" said both Callie and Marie.

Peach decided to be the one to fight him.

"Take us with you!" pleaded Callie. "We wanna help save Gramps!"

Peach obliged and equipped them as her support. Cuttlefish put up a good fight, actually beating Peach once, but Peach won the rematch. As soon as the old Cap'n was freed, his grandsquids hugged him.

"You're okay, Gramps!" said Callie.

"Wait, what's goin' on here?" asked Cuttlefish. "I was at my cabin, watching Octavio and eatin' crabby cakes, and then this giant laser hits us, and now I'm here!"

"That was Galeem, Gramps." said Marie. "She shot those lasers and vaporized everyone, turning us into spirits. The only ones who still have their bodies are the Smashers."

"Eh? So where are Three and Four? They got invited to that Smash Bros. thing right?" asked Cuttlefish.

"We haven't found the Inklings yet." said Marth.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can help fight with you youngin's, but I can teach you my Land style. You'll be masters of ground combat when I'm done with ya!" said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Sounds good." said Ryu.

So Cuttlefish trained up some spirits while everyone else toke a nap. After all that, they packed up and continued on their way. Shortly after, they ran into spirits again.

First up were the Chorus Kids as three Jigglypuffs. They were only really using Sing. Luckily, Captain Falcon had Yuri Kozukata as a support, who gave him sleep immunity. He f-smashed them off the side of Wii Fit Studio.

Next was Piston Hondo. He became a Ryu puppet on Boxing Ring. Donkey Kong challenged the Japanese boxer and TKOed him.

After that was the Fierce Pork Trooper as a giant pink and blue Wario. Jigglypuff Rested on him for the KO.

"Hey, isn't that Prism Tower?" asked Lucario, spotting the landmark of Lumiose over some buildings.

" _Yes, it is._ " said Pikachu.

" _Who knew Galeem liked Kalosian architecture."_ said Jigglypuff.

After that were Pocket Football Players as a team of male Villagers in yellow. Pac Man kicked Soccer Balls into them to KO them all.

Next were the Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross as two Falcos and a Dedede. Marth defeated the team of thieves.

Continuing along the wall was Byte and Barq as a blue R.O.B. and a metal Duck Hunt in Wuhu Island's stadium. Pikachu Libre defeated the R.O.B. first, and that was all she needed to do.

Latios and Latias were next as red and blue Charizards with the Lati twins as Pokeball assists. After the Pokeball Latis disappeared, Donkey Kong threw out Latios Charizard, then landed a Giant Punch on Latias Charizard.

Going east, the group then encountered Crusty Sean as the Inkling girl in her Hero Outfit. Mario used F.L.U.D.D. to push her off as she tried super jumping to get back on stage.

Continuing across the wall was King Bulbin and Lord Bullbo as a dash attack spamming Wario on the Bridge of Eldin. Male Villager used his ax to defeat the Wario puppet.

"Hey, we're-a here again." said Mario.

They were back at the Cliffside Rapids where the party found the Pikachus.

"You think we can destroy that rock now?" asked Captain Falcon.

"There's only one way to find out." said Lucario.

So the group went to the rock. Several spirits tried to destroy the seemingly indestructible boulder. Poppy Bro Jr. was the one to destroy it.

"Poyo!" thanked Kirby.

"No problem. Anything you for, Kirby." said Poppy Bro Jr.

Link opened the chest, only for there to be another spirit inside.

It was the Pokemon Gyarados as a giant blue Ridley on Kongo Falls. Link slayed the beast and freed the spirit.

After that, the group returned to Prism Tower and continued to free spirits. First of these was the hair stylist poodle Harriet as an Isabelle in pink. Mario f-air spiked the fake Isabelle.

Next was Hal Emmerich as a black Dr. Mario with a giant metal R.O.B. defending him. Either way, Donkey Kong chased down Doc and defeated him.

"You're from Metal Gear right?" asked Sheik. "Do you know the password for the base?"

"Password?" said Hal. "Oh. I know what you're talking about. Yes. I do."

"Great! Let's go back." said Bowser.

"Actually, there are more spirits here Bowser. We might as well free them now." said Peach.

"I think I see Wii Fit Trainer over there." said Donkey Kong, pointing ahead.

"Hey, I see her too." said Yoshi.

Continuing to free spirits in Lumiose, the next spirit found was Psyduck as a Squirtle on Safforn City. Despite the screen flipping somehow, Ryu made the Psyduck faint.

After that was Fighting Alloy Team from Brawl as four red Captain Falcons, four blue Zeldas, four Builder Marios, and four green Kirbies. Peach cleared the Multi Man Brawl.

Finally, the party reached Wii Fit Trainer's fighter node.

Donkey Kong and Pikachu Libre went up against the two Wii Fit Trainers. The battle was on Omega Wii Fit Studio. Pika Libre back threw male trainer into DK's f-air spike. Donkey thanked her by using his Giant Punch to launch the female Trainer, who Libre d-aired as she flew through the air.

Back outside, the Villagers awakened the Wii Fit Trainers.

"Darn it! I though the Tree pose would work!" said male Wii Fit Trainer.

"So, what's going on now?" asked female Wii Fit Trainer.

"Well, all of us except Kirby died because of Galeem going supernova, so now we're freeing everyone." said Captain Falcon.

With the Trainers with them, the party pressed forward. Standing in their way was Monita from Nintendo Land as R.O.B. Both the R.O.B. and female Trainer got set to 300%, but Wii Fit Trainer landed the first attack and won.

After that was the Wii Balance Board as a female Wii Fit Trainer in green. The male Wii Fit Trainer fought the possessed female Trainer, and he won, relatively easily since Wii Fit Studio is a walkoff stage and the launch rate for everyone was increased.

The Balance Board also set up a dojo to teach it's Lightweight style. The fighters obliged and left some spirits to train up while they relaxed.

* * *

"You know, how come the shopkeepers and dojo masters and stuff don't come with?" asked Darz.

"They have a job to do." said Kira.

"Well, are the Smashers going to go back to them at some point?" said Darz.

"Huh. I never thought of that." said Kira. "Actually, maybe I will have them join the Smashers at a later point, but for the most part, they'll stay where they are until then."

* * *

After the dojo stuff was done, the fighters continued onward.

The next spirit to defeat and free was Dan from Street Fighter as a purple Ken. Ryu easily defeated him.

"You must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance." said Ryu right after KOing Dan.

Completing the circle around Prism Town were Pokemon Trainers Calem and Serena. Their puppets were Red, Pikachu with Calem's hat, Jigglypuff with Serena's hat, and a shiny Greninja. Lucario and the female Wii Fit Trainer took them all on and defeated them.

At this point, they forgot they could unlock the Base's gate and were still freeing spirits in the city.

Next was Roy Campbell as Snake in a red sneak suit. He was supposed to get increased stats, but Olimar KOed him before he got them.

After that, in front of a closed electronic gate, was R. Mika as Pikachu Libre with an Incineroar as a stand in for Zangief. The male Wii Fit Trainer fought them, but he was surprised to have a Bayonetta puppet as an ally for the fight. The Bayonetta puppet is a stand in for Laura by the way. Male Trainer and his puppet ally defeated the tag team of the Libre puppet and the Incineroar puppet.

Next was the Lion game from the Game and Watch series. The puppets representing it being a Mr. Game and Watch using side tilts, or the chair move, and an Incineroar as the lion. Pac Man beat both of them by pushing them into the lion tamers on the stages.

Following that was Model X as a team of four Mega Men. They too were swiftly dealt with, this time by the male Wii Fit Trainer.

Then came Jeff...

"So how many tries to you think this will take?" asked Celica.

"Last legend one toke almost fifty tries." said Shovel Knight.

Jeff was the light blue Inkling boy in the Retro Specs, Baby Jelly Shirt, and Blue Slip-Ons. Actually he was 3 Inklings and had a Jeff assist. As you can imagine, this toke a while, not as much as Ho-oh, Surtr, M. Bison, or The Boss, but it did take a good amount of attempts. The one who succeeded was Bowser using M. Bison, the Squid Sisters, and Fennekin to KO all three Inklings at the same time with a Giga Bowser punch.

After that grueling task, next spirit was Spring Man as a male Mii Brawler dressed up as him. The battle was on Boxing Ring and it did take a few tries to beat him too. Male Wii Fit Trainer was the one to win.

Spring Man was guarding a chest, which had more SP in it.

On the other side, near a staircase, was Stanley the Bug Man from Donkey Kong 3 as a male Villager with a blue shirt with Gust Bellows, Peach made quick work of him by making him drop the Gust Bellows, then using them to blow him off the stage.

The fighters, completely forgetting they can go into the Metal Gear Base now, left Lumiose from the northeast, entering the Ribbon Road again. There, was another fighter.

"It's-a me!" said Mario.

"You mean an alternate universe version of you where you're a doctor." said Peach. "And I'm a nurse in said universe too."

"And I'm the CEO of a video game company." said Bowser. "Dr. Mario's world is weird."

* * *

"Why is Dr. Mario a fighter again?" asked Darz.

"I dunno. Big brother really liked Dr. Mario on the NES at the time." said Kira.

* * *

Blocking the path to Doc was Murch as Morton Koopa Jr. The male Wii Fit Trainer stomped him into the blast zone. After that, they were in front of Dr. Mario's fighter node.

So female Trainer fought Dr. Mario on Omega Mario Bros. She threw him off stage at high percent. Because Doc's recovery sucks, he couldn't make it back. Wii Fit didn't care and spiked him anyway with her f-air.

After he was freed from Galeem's control, regular Mario tapped his stand.

"Wake-a up, me. We're-a saving the world." said Mario.

"Mama mia." said Dr. Mario, shaking himself awake. "Oh, hello other-a me. We're-a saving the world?"

"Yeah. Remember? Galeem killing everyone and destroying the world?" said male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Well-a alright then. Who's-a my next vict- I mean-a patient?" said Dr. Mario, cracking his knuckles.

"I forgot how much of a quack Dr. Mario is." said Donkey Kong.

* * *

 **New Fighters: Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Dr. Mario**

 **Added a Pit to Sakura's spirit battle to represent Subaki. Corrin works as a stand in for Hana, so I left her. Expect me to do this change for the other Fates royals.**

 **Changed Genesect's fighter from R.O.B. to Samus in her Gravity Suit alt because I think Samus fits better.**

 **Added an Olimar to the Red Pikmin battle because I thought it fit. Expect Olimar or Alph to be in the Blue, Yellow, Purple, White, and Winged Pikmin. Didn't add either to the Rock Pikmin one since they don't use them even though Alph could have been made into an Echo Fighter of Olimar and he could have had Rocks instead of Purples and Wings instead of Whites.**

 **Changed Crazee Dayzee's fighter from Isabelle to Daisy, because… Do I need to spell it out?**

 **Changed Piston Hondo's fighter from Little Mac to Ryu. Ryu fits a lot better.**

 **I gave Jet the Hawk a spirit battle, added Storm and Wave to it, and the now the spirit is of the entire Babylon Rogues.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **Poppi α**

 **Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles series**

 **Main Fighter: Mii Gunner (female, Dixie Kong's Hat, Chibi Robo Outfit)**

 **Other Fighters: Jigglypuff (Serena's hat)**

 **Stage: Gaur Plains Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts the battle with a Drill Arm, The enemy starts the battle with a Rocket Belt.**

 **Music: Battle! - Xenoblade Chronicles 2**

 **Glire, Glunder, and Glice**

 **Origin: Super Smash Bros. series**

 **Main Fighter: Pac Man (yellow arm bands)**

 **Other Fighters: Kirby (red), Jigglypuff (straw hat)**

 **Stage: Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts the battle with a Screw Attack (Pac Man), The enemy prefers neutral specials (Jigglypuff), The enemy prefers dask attacks (Kirby)**

 **Music: Step: The Plain**

 **Penny**

 **Origin: WarioWare series**

 **Main Fighter: Isabelle (black)**

 **Other Fighters: Dr. Mario (blue scrubs), tiny Wario (yellow and green biker)**

 **Stage: WarioWare Inc. (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: The enemy prefers to avoid conflict, Defeat the main fighter to win, The enemy favors side specials (Wario only)**

 **Music: Mike's Song**

 **Buzzwole**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Incineroar (reverse colors)**

 **Stage: Kongo Falls**

 **Conditions: The enemy's punching and elbow attacks have increased power, The enemy loves to taunt**

 **Music: Battle! Wild Pokemon - Pokemon Sun and Moon**

 **Taranza**

 **Origin: Kirby series**

 **Main Fighter: Robin (male green)**

 **Other Fighters: King Dedede (purple)**

 **Stage: Dracula's Castle Omega**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, The enemy tends to avoid conflict (Robin only), The enemy will suddenly have a Final Smash (Dedede only)**

 **Music: Fatal Blooms in Moonlight**

 **Sticks the Badger**

 **Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog series**

 **Main Fighter: Isabelle (yellow blazer)**

 **Stage: Tortimer Island**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts the battle with a Boomerang, The enemy's ranged weapons have increased power, The enemy is very fast and can't stop quickly**

 **Music: Wonder World - Sonic Lost World**

 **Tree Pose**

 **Origin: Wii Fit series**

 **Main Fighter: Wii Fit Trainer x4 (default male)**

 **Stage: Wii Fit Studio**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors up smashes. The enemy's fist and elbow attacks have increased power.**

 **Music: Yoga**

 **Pork Trooper**

 **Origin: Earthbound series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Wario (blue and pink overalls)**

 **Stage: New Pork City Omega**

 **Conditions: The enemy's fist and elbow attacks have increased power, The enemy has increased attack power when at high damage**

 **Music: Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise**

 **Babylon Rogues**

 **Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog series**

 **Main Fighter: Falco (green)**

 **Other Fighters: Falco (pink), King Dedede (gray)**

 **Stage: Windy Hill Zone**

 **Conditions: The enemy is very fast and can't stop easily, Highly dangerous winds are in effect**

 **Music: Sunset Heights**

 **Byte and Barq**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: R.O.B. (blue)**

 **Other Fighters: Metal Duck Hunt (Border Collie)**

 **Stage: Wuhu Island (stadium section)**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, Defeat the main fighter to win, The enemy is metal (Duck Hunt only)**

 **Music: Title Theme - Wii Sports/Buster Beach (ARMS)**

 **Kalos Pokemon Trainers**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Pokemon Trainer (Red with Calem's outfit)**

 **Other Fighters: Pikachu (Calem's hat), Jigglypuff (Serena's hat), Greninja (shiny)**

 **Stage: Prism Tower**

 **Conditions: Defeat an army of fighters, Only certain Pokemon appear from Pokeballs (Chespin, Fennekin, Fletchling, Spewpa, Swirlix, Inkay, Gogoat, Dedenne, Xerneas)**

 **Music: Battle! Trainer Battle - Pokemon X and Y**

 **R. Mika**

 **Origin: Street Fighter series**

 **Main Fighter: Pikachu Libre**

 **Other Fighters: Incineroar (shiny)**

 **Stage: Boxing Ring**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, The enemy favors grabs and throws, Team up with a CPU ally (Bayonetta, classic green)**

 **Music: Zangief Stage Type B**


	9. Spirits in the City

**Here we are again with chapter 9.**

 **To recap, our heroes had freed the spirits near the base area, the jungle, and Lumiose City. They had also rescued Donkey Kong, the Wii Fit Trainers, and Dr. Mario.**

 **Also apologies this toke so long. I was working on another story and forgot about this one for a bit.**

 **Now to respond to comments:**

 **Pikminfan: Yes, I know of Dr. Luigi. Why'd you ask? I'm just going to assume it was a spirit suggestion.**

 **Guest: Okay, those will work. I haven't ever played Bayonetta, so I'm taking your words for those suggestions. Just where on the map to put them though? I can't just stuff all of them in the Dark Realm. I'll figure something out.**

 **Elysium: It's fine. I like Fire Emblem too. Anyway, those descriptions really do sound like them in Heroes. Hopefully I can do them justice.**

 **3 Question Marks: I've been thinking on if I should include more Monster Hunter spirits since I do plan on including more Shantae and maybe Shovel Knight ones. Those could work. I'm guessing I could just stick them into Rathalos's area. I'm not sure if I'll change Forest Hill or Rathalos's boss fight, but at least I have the option to now.**

 **Nyan Kamui: Super Dimentio could work, though I was thinking he'd be better as an enhanced version of regular Dimentio who's already a spirit. Also, the personal fighter spirit thing is an interesting idea, but what would some of them be? Maybe Final Smashes? But some are already spirits (Giga Bowser, Ganon, Super Sonic, Wario Man, Mega Lucario, Mega Mewtwo Y, Masked Dedede, Octopus, Blast-O-Matic, Ultra Sword Kirby, Gormorrah, Petey Piranha, etc.) I dunno, but it's going to be a long time until then so I've got time to thing about that.**

 **RGGAM: I do have some Heroes ones planned. I already have one for Alfonse and Sharena written down. Anna already has one, though technically it's Awakening Anna, so I could make Heroes Anna could be a separate spirit. I guess she could be Daisy if I don't want her to be Anna Lucina. For Lif, I think Marth, Ike, or Chrom would be better. For Thasir, yeah girl Robin would work best. Hel I was actually thinking Palutena but Dark Samus could work I guess. Eir I think would be better as Zelda (specifically the alt that makes her hair gray and her dress black and purple). I'm also a little surprised you didn't just list the rest of the Heroes OCs. Some I've thought out or have already be requested (Veronica, Kiran, Bruno, Gunnthra, Hrid, Helbindi, Loki) while others I'm a little unsure of which character to make them (Fjorm, Ylgr, Lavetainn, Laegyern) and I already did Surtr.**

 **Thank you to those who toke the time to give me ideas. Again, no promises they will be used, and if I don't it's most likely because I forgot to.**

 **And since we do have Persona spirits in the game now, suggestions are open for them too. I do plan on including Joker and the Persona spirits added at some point, but I might need more. They don't have to be Persona 5 only. Suggestions for Persona 3 and Persona 4 would also be greatly appreciated. Makoto Yuki and Yu Narakami would be easy. Just make them Mii Swordfighters because they have the costumes. As for Orpheus and Izanagi, who will be in with their respective protagonist's spirit battles, I'm not sure yet. Right now, I'm thinking Mega Man for Orpheus and Meta Knight for Izanagi. Maybe even Persona 1 and Persona 2 spirits to give them any representation (other than the Velvet Room remix/Aria of the Soul).**

 **ALSO WE GOT DRAGON QUEST HEROES AND BANJO KAZOOIE IN SMASH!**

 **Hero looks interesting. We did technically get Erdrick, even if Luminary is the default. We also got Solo (Dragon Quest 4 protag) and Eight (guess which Dragon Quest he's from. Also yes, that's his name according to the Dragon Quest wiki). Though a lot of standard moves look like they were taken from Link and Robin, the MP skills he has look interesting. I'm guessing how it works is that it's like Inkling where you hold shield + B to select the different skills for his specials. His Final Smash looks super awesome too. And that trailer. I really liked the World of Light tie in. Also, please don't hate on him just because he's "another anime sword boy". To me, that just sounds stupid to not like a character or not want a character just because they're a swordfighter. It's like saying "Oh there are too many characters that use their fists" or something.**

 **Banjo and Kazooie finally make their well deserved return! They look amazing and they take a lot of one-to-one stuff from their games. I also really liked how it was a continuation of King K. Rool's trailer with K. Rool joining in the Kongs' reaction and how Dunk Hunt was used as the troll. It also makes sense they used the DK characters since the DKC games were originally made by Rare like Banjo Kazooie was.**

 **Some other stuff I liked were Luigi's Mansion 3, Animal Crossing New Horizons, Breath of the Wild 2 confirmed, the trailer for Fire Emblem Three Houses, and the rest of the base roster Smash amiibo confirmed.**

 **Like Piranha Plant and Joker, the Dragon Quest Heroes and Banjo and Kazooie will appear at some point. I was going to wait to say until we actually got to that part, but I was thinking that maybe the DLC characters and spirits would be Galeem and Dharkon's last lines of defense after freeing all the base roster fighters and the hands. So far, I'm thinking Hero and Banjo would be light and Plant and Joker would be dark. Hopefully the one of the last two could fit light and the other could fit dark.**

 **Awakened Fighters: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Bowser, Sheik, Dr. Mario, Marth, Olimar, Lucario, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mii Swordfighter, Pac Man, Ryu**

* * *

"Well-a, what are you-a waiting for? Let's-a go!" said Dr. Mario.

The fighters found themselves back on the Ribbon Road.

First spirit they encountered on this revisit was Tingle as three male Villagers and a Young Link. Dr. Mario first KOed the Young Link by stomping him into the water. Then he up-smashed the droppy eyes Villager. The battle then ended as defeating only that Villager was the win condition.

"That's-a it? I was-a just getting started!" said Dr. Mario.

"Why is he a doctor again?" asked Yoshi to Peach, who just shrugged in response.

After that was Birdo as a pink Yoshi on Subcon. It was a stamina battle, but that really didn't matter as Doc rolled behind the fake Yoshi and back threw him into the walk off blast zone.

Next was Ribbon Girl as a female Mii Brawler with the full Ribbon Girl outfit. The stage was the Splatfest version of Omega Moray Towers and she had a Spring Man assist helping her.

"Hey Doc, can you bring me? I wanna help save my girl." said Spring Man.

"Eh sure." said Dr. Mario. He equipped Spring Man as his primary and challenged Ribbon Girl.

The Spring Man assist was the first to go. Then Dr. Mario landed an f-smash on the Mii Brawler, destroying the puppet.

The group got to another spit path. They unanimously choose to go northwest. The next spirit to free was Marin from Link's Awakening as Zelda with a Link puppet assisting her. Dr. Mario and female Wii Fit teamed up. They had really good team synergy as they d-air stomped both the Link and Zelda at the same time.

After that was the Pokemon Slowpoke as a pinkish Mewtwo on Subcon. Everyone was slowed down and left and right would reverse somehow. Despite these hindrances, Pikachu defeated the puppet.

" _Would any of you like to learn my Forgetful Style?_ " asked the Slowpoke very slowly. " _It uh... I forgot what it does..."_

"Um?" said female Wii Fit Trainer. Female Villager was also puzzled. Pikachu facepalmed while Jigglypuff fell over anime style.

"He said he's teaching the Forgetful Style, which really lets a spirit forget their current style so they can learn a new one." translated Lucario.

"I'll pass." said Shovel Knight, whom learned Darunia's Boulder Style.

"Yeah, I'm happy with the one I've learned." said Dry Bones, whom has learned Cap'n Cuttlefish's Land style.

" _Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here."_ said Slowpoke very slowly before going to sleep.

After that exchange, the party went up the northeast path.

First up was Prince Fluff as a blue Kirby on the Super Happy Tree. Yoshi flipped kicked the fake Kirby to free him.

"Oh hey, Kirby!" said Prince Fluff. "It's been a while. Did you lose that sock that leads to Patch Land?"

"Poyo poyo poyo!" said Kirby as he hugged him.

"I guess we can do our catching up later." said Fluff.

After that was Tikal the Echinda as a Zelda puppet on Windy Hill. Said puppet was Zelda's white alt and she had a Super Leaf. She also had a Knuckles assist. Mii Swordfighter wearing an Ashley costume defeated the puppet while avoiding the assist.

After the battle however...

Everyone was staring at the Swordfighter again.

"What?" asked the Mii.

"You're crossdressing again." said Captain Falcon.

If Link could talk, he would say "And what's wrong with that?"

Bowser was laughing once again.

"Why is that so funny to you, Bowser?" asked Peach. "You weren't laughing when Mario was fighting you in a wedding dress."

"I was being serious and mad because he crashed our wedding!" answered Bowser. "Plus, I sarcastically said he looked good in it as a way demean and make fun of him."

"Huh?" said Mii Swordfighter before checking his clothes. "Not again!"

He then quickly changed into Vince's outfit.

"That's a little better." said male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Nice beard." said Sheik.

"Uh, thanks?" said Mii Swordfighter.

Following that was Julia from Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War as a pink female Robin on Temple. Captain Falcon volunteered to fight her. When he entered, he also had a Marth puppet helping him. Said Marth was meant to be a stand in for Seliph. Oh, and it was a stamina battle too.

Marth Seliph was easily magicked away by Julia, with her and Falcon both at low stamina.

Julia got a magic boost, which she caught the captain in Nosferatu, healing herself while finishing off Falcon.

"NO FAIR!" shouted Falcon after being revived. "I hate that move!"

"Robin always seems to use Nosferatu whenever it would annoy us the most." replied Donkey Kong.

"The male Robin used it-a on me at the start-a of a match when he-a didn't need-a healing!" complied Dr. Mario.

"So who's wants to go next?" said Ryu. "I'm going if no one else will."

Link then stepped up and entered.

Link did a bit better, having equipped spirits that increased stamina and a magic resist spirit. Marth Seliph got himself KOed again, but Link was able to camp out Julia with arrows, boomerags, and remote bombs. Before she could unleash her increased magic power, she got shot in the face by an Ancient Arrow, KOing her and freeing her from the Reflet puppet.

* * *

"And after Julia was free, she and Lachesis..." said Kira before noticing Darz had left. "Darz?"

She looked around to find him. She then concluded that he was not in the room.

"Hey bro?! Where'd you go?!" called out Kira.

Darz then walked in with some sandwiches.

"And where did you go?" asked Kira.

"Mom made grilled cheese." answered Darz holding a plate with grill cheese sandwiches on it. "Want some?"

"Sure." said Kira taking one.

After eating, she continued with the story.

* * *

After Julia was free, she and Lachesis were chatting.

"So some glowing orb shot lasers at all of us and destroyed our bodies and then used us to power an army of puppets of the Smashers?" asked Julia.

"That's basically what happened. I can vaguely remember Elidigan trying to shield me from Galeem's lasers, but both of us got consumed." said Lachesis. "Hopefully, he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." reassured Julia. "Though maybe he's inside one of these puppets too."

"I think he is. When Galeem was forcing us into those things, I can recall seeing both your brothers and your mother. I think I even saw Lord Sigurd too." said Lachesis.

"Who are they talking about?" asked Donkey Kong to Marth.

"Just people from their world. I actually met them when I was called to Zenth that one time." said Marth.

After that was Mona from WarioWare as Daisy in her red dress. With her was a Duck Hunt puppet representing her boss Joe. There wasn't any other gimmicks, so Olimar easily defeated both of them.

Next was Ana from Earthbound Beginnings. She was a female Villager in pink and had a Ness meant to be Ninten. The stage was Onett This was one that allowed two people enter. So Ryu and the male Wii Fit Trainer were the ones to fight them. The Ness was the first to go down. Ryu depleted his stamina by with a series of d-tilts and Hadokens and finished him it a strong Shoryuken. As for the Villager, Ryu throw her to the right side of the stage where the Trainer was. Wii Fit then f-smashed while he had a Deep Breathing boost, which was enough knockback to KO the Villager from the blast line.

The group then reached a treasure chest. Inside was a white hat with flowers on it.

"Um, what do we do with this?" asked Yoshi.

" _It's kind of cute._ " said Jigglypuff.

"I'll take it." said Mii Swordfighter. He then put it on along with a Smash Ball T-shirt.

Bowser was about to say something, but the Swordfighter shot a glare at him.

"What?" said Bowser.

Going back, left, and across a rainbow was Nick aka Captain Rainbow as Captain Falcon on Fountain of Dreams. Sheik took out the false captain right while dodging the Takamaru assist who showed up.

Across another rainbow was Sumia from Fire Emblem Awakening stuck in a Lucina puppet with a Chrom puppet assisting her on Arena Ferox. The challenger this time being Peach. Chrom got KOed by Peach's counter Toad. As for the fake Lucina, Peach snacked her with her crown to KO her at 100.

After another rainbow bridge was Rabbid Peach as a white dress Peach with a Bunny Hood and a Super Scope. Alph toke her on and had his Blue Pikmin throw her into the walk off blast zone.

Now, the fighters had three ways to go.

* * *

"Wait up, haven't they already been in the Ribbon Road?" asked Darz, still eating sandwiches.

"They were only there to pick up Yoshi then go south for Jiggs and Sheik." said Kira.

"So how much of this map have you planned?" said Darz.

"I'm doing this as we go." said Kira.

"Okay then." said Darz. "So when's it going to be my turn?"

"Your turn for what? You're already being the Smashers defeating all my puppets." replied Kira.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" asked Donkey Kong.

Some of the spirits went ahead to scout.

"What's up ahead?" asked Sheik when they came back.

"Well, to the north is one captive spirit." said Bandana Dee.

"And after that is the castle you guys already already visited." said Specter Knight.

" _Southeast of here is another spirit thing and a river._ " said Groudon.

"Okay, I think we already been to the river." said Lucario.

" _Yeah, that's where Yoshi and I were."_ said Pikachu.

" _And me!_ " said Pikachu Libre.

"Directly south of here are two spirits, a dojo, and a broken bridge." said Pyra.

"We fixed the bridge while we we there." said Barst.

"Let's-a go up first since there's only one thing to-a do." said Dr. Mario.

"There's also only one for the southeast path." said female Wii Fit Trainer.

On the north path was Yarn Yoshi as a team of four Crafted Yoshis. Pac Man easily beat them thanks to the increased launch rate.

Then they went down the southeast path. The spirit there was Joan from Animal Crossing. She was possessing Peach and some Villagers since both use turnips. Kirby easily emerged victorious and got to eat some turnips.

Going down the last path was Dreambert from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team as a pink Luigi on Battlefield Magicant. Thanks to Yuri, the slumber floors did nothing and Pikachu was easily able to free Dreambert.

Next was the dojo, with Honey Queen as the dojo master. She was represented as a Giant Pikachu with Ethan's hat on Mario Galaxy.

"WAHHH! I HATE HER! SHE STOLE MY SPOT IN MARIO KART 7!" yelled Waluigi in anger.

"You're still mad about that?" said Yoshi.

"Well, come with me if you want some revenge." said Bowser.

"Yes! REVENGE!" shouted Waluigi.

And with the power of WAH, Bowser easily defeated Honey Queen Pikachu.

"Thank you for saving me!" said Honey Queen. "I would offer you a Power Star, but I don't have one. Instead, I could teach some of you my Big Bee style. Your defense, jump height, and weight will increase but decreases offence and ground movement."

"Increases weight? Does part of the training involve gorging on honey or something?" said Specter Knight.

"Sounds good to me." said Prince Fluff.

After some spirits learned said style, the Smashers went on their way.

"So what's next?" asked male Wii Fit Trainer.

"We never went west." said Captain Falcon.

" _Actually, can't we open the base now?_ " said Pikachu Libre, but no one heard her. " _Forget it._ "

* * *

"So how long before you'll make them go back to the base?" asked Darz.

"I want then to rescue Fox and the Inklings first." said Kira.

"And where are they?" said Darz.

"Well..." said Kira.

* * *

Leaving the Ribbon Road from the left lead to a heart shaped lake.

"It's-a Fox!" said Mario, pointing to his trophy on the bridge.

"And a button." added Ryu.

"We have eyes, Mario. We can see that's Fox." replied Bowser.

On the path to Fox was Star Wolf member Panther Caroso as Wolf. Villager easily beat him.

"You got caught too?" said Panther when he saw Leon.

"I'm pretty sure all our worlds got consumed by Galeem." replied Leon.

Right in front of Fox was Nyna from Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon as a Palutena and a Ganondorf as her husband Hardin.

The Palutena was running away from Marth while Ganondorf was doing all the fighting. Then Marth countered a Warlock Punch and Hardin Ganon got instantly KOed. Nyna wasn't too hard to chase down since Marth is pretty fast.

Finally, the group reached Fox.

"I think one of you guys should do it." said Yoshi. The ones he was talking to were Marth, Captain Falcon, Sheik, Peach, and Jigglypuff.

"Why us specifically?" asked Marth.

"Oh right. Us along with Fox and Falco are the Melee top tiers." said Sheik.

Jigglypuff ended up nominating herself. Fox's stage was Omega Corneria. Though that didn't matter as Jigglypuff used Sing to put him to sleep as an active Bob-omb walked toward him and blew him out, freeing him from Galeem's clutches.

" _So that's why he always requested no items when playing on Final Destination._ " said Jigglypuff.

Fox was revived and just as confused as mostly everyone else when revived. He was then quickly filled in about Galeem and the puppet fighters and spirits and the plan to rescue everyone.

"Okay, sounds good." said Fox, now in the know. "So what's the next stop?"

"I guess that button behind you." said Marth.

"Oh." said Fox. He ran up to it. "So what's this Light Temple this button says it will open the path too?"

"Don't know. We haven't been there yet." said Captain Falcon.

Pac Man then jumped up and placed a fire hydrant on the button, activating it.

Elsewhere, the final gate to the Light Temple opened up.

All the while, Galeem was watching.

"So they opened up my Temple huh? Might as well up security when they find it. I can't have them cross that bridge." said Galeem. She then fired more energy into the portal serving as the entrance to the temple.

"Did anyone else see that?" asked Fox.

"You mean Galeem firing another ball of energy? Yeah." said Lucario.

"Last time that happened, there was a dungeon." said Captain Falcon.

"And Bowser and I were in there." said Peach.

"I'm guessing that's where we need to go next." said female Wii Fit Trainer.

So the group pressed on freeing spirits on the way.

The first of spirits being freed was Coraline from the Ultimate Angler game from Streetpass Mii Plaza. She was an Isabelle since she has a fishing rod and had a female Mii Gunner helping her. Said Mii Gunner had an Inkling Outfit and a Pirate Hat. The stage was the boat section from Wii Sports Resort. As you can imagine, the fake Isabelle was only using her fishing rod while the Mii Gunner was protecting her. Fox KOed the Isabelle first with an up smash. As for the Gunner, Fox threw a Pitfall at her, knocking her into the water, then into the boat instantly KOing her.

Next was the Little King Zero from the Bayonetta series. He was a Dark Pit puppet with four tiny Meta Knights as backup. All five had Death's Scythes. Fox KOed the normal sized Dark Pit first with his Blaster. The smaller ones toke a little more punishment, but Fox managed to defeat them all.

Once again, there was a fork in the road.

"Galeem shot the energy ball this way!" pointed out Donkey Kong. So the group continued on the upper path.

On this path was Espresso the Ostrich, one of DK's animal friends, as Falco on Green Hill Zone. Like the others, this puppet was easily defeated.

"Better luck next time, Falco." said Fox after winner.

"But, that wasn't Falco." said Marth. "That was someone else possessing a clone of him."

"That ain't Falco!" shouted Captain Falcon.

Link, Kirby, and the Villagers smiled after Falcon said that. Alph was scratching his helmet in confusion before Olimar whispered something to him, presumably explaining what that meant.

"I understood that reference." said Sheik.

"Don't remind me." said Fox.

After that was some Shy Guys as a male Mii Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner, all wearing red shirts and Shy Guy masks.

"Mind if I come with you?" asked Yoshi.

"Sure." said Fox.

So Fox and Yoshi teamed up to defeat the three Shy Guy Miis. All three had projectile neutrals and were spamming them. Fox was using his Reflector to deal with them and defeated them all.

Following that was Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy 7 as Samus in black armor.

"No-frills battle means no gimmicks, right?" asked Fox.

"Yeah. You're-a good." said Dr. Mario.

So Fox easily stomped on Barret with the help of The Boss.

After that was Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad and one of Kirby's Star Allies. The battle started out on the Kalos League with the floor covered in ice. Kirby along with Fox were the ones to take the spirit on. First up was Spinni as a Pichu with swim googles. After she was defeated, a blue Incineroar as a stand in for Storo appeared. After that was Iggy Koopa, meant to be Doc. Lastly was Daroach himself as a Pikachu with Calem's hat. Like his teammates, he was freed from the puppet fighter that trapped him.

Following that were some Bokoblins as tiny King K. Rools with different weapons. Link was the one to do this as Fox wanted to take a break.

After that was a steep icy path that the group couldn't scale.

"If only we had Nana and Popo. They could probably climb this." said Peach.

"Or Kirby could just fly up there." said Ryu. Though everyone had moved on, so his suggestion was unheard.

After that was Team Chaotix with Espio as a purple Yoshi, Vector as a King K. Rool, and Charmy as a Pichu with googles. They were on Windy Hill Zone and would occasionally turn invisible. But that didn't stop Mario from defeating them all.

After that was a gray pipe, but when the group jumped onto it, nothing happened.

"Maybe this is-a one of those-a one way pipes." said Mario.

Moving on from that was the Undodog as a brown Duck Hunt and with Builder Mario on Mario Maker. There were also plenty of Hocotate Bombs spawning in. Pac Man used them to his advantage to win.

Next was Max Brass from ARMS as a dark bluish Captain Falcon on Omega Arena Ferox. Just like Max Brass, the Falcon puppet would also become giant on occassion. Donkey Kong decided to copy him and equiped the Golden Dash Mushroom, making him giant too. And he did win the clash of giants.

After that was the Great Fairy as a giant Zelda on Fountain of Dreams.

Bowser went in, and promptly got destroyed.

"No fair! I got her to 100%, but then she healed!" complained Bowser.

"Well, try again Lord Bowser." said Kamek.

"You can beat her!" encouraged Goomba.

"This is why we read the spirit battle conditions before just jumping in." said male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Let-a me try." said Dr. Mario.

He lasted even less than Bowser did.

Lucario, both Villagers, Olimar, Peach, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi, Sheik, Ryu, and male Pikachu all failed. Bowser also tried two more times, also failing.

"She's pretty tough." said Yoshi.

"It's because she heals back, then lands a smash or a Lightning Kick." said Fox.

"Or you get instakilled by the Triforce of Wisdom." said Sheik.

"And it doesn't help that she usually gets her's first." said Peach.

"Should I go?" asked Marth.

"You don't need to ask." said Bowser.

"I'm just letting you all know." said Marth before jumping in with his spirits.

One of those spirits were the Squid Sisters, which let Marth get his instakill Final Smash first, landing a Critical Hit on the giant Zelda.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" shouted Bowser. "My Giga Bowser Punch is also an instakill!"

"Over 100%, in which she heals it off and KOes you before you even get yours." said Lucario.

Past that was a chest. Inside, a Chain Chomp hat. Ryu then passed it to Mii Swordfighter.

"Thanks." said the Mii, putting it on.

Taking a shortcut back, the group found Elisanne from Dragalia Lost as a default Lucina. Assisting her was a giant blue King K. Rool, representing the Water Greatwyrm Mercury. Mii Swordfighter and his new hat defeated the puppets and freed another spirit.

"Your Highness!" said Elisanne as soon as she was freed. She floated over to Euden, who was one of the spirits Mii Swordfighter equipped for the fight. "What is going on here?!"

"Elisanne! Glad to see you're okay." said Euden. "I'm not entirely sure myself. What I do know is that there is this being called Galeem and she destroyed our bodies and used us to control an army of puppets."

"But how come there are some who still have their bodies. Wait, it that Prince Marth?" said Elisanne.

At the mention of his name, Marth walked over.

"Oh hello again, Elisanne. I assume you're confused about this whole situation." said Marth.

"Yes. I was just told about how something called Galeem destroyed our bodies and made us into puppets. Though how do you still have your body?" asked Elisanne.

"Well, I am a Smasher, as in I was invited to partake in the fifth Super Smash Bros. Tournament. However, before this... We were called to fight Galeem. And we failed. Galeem captured us and made clones of us, then used everyone else's spirits to control those clones. However, one of us escaped, that being Kirby over there." Marth then pointed to Kirby.

"HI!" said Kirby as he waved to them.

"Because he escaped, he was about to slowly free fighters and spirits. So we're freeing everyone and going to defeat Galeem." said Marth.

"So your coming too, Elisanne?" asked Euden.

"I will always fight by your side, Your Highness." said Elisanne.

After that conversation, the group reached another fork in the road.

"Uh, left or right?" asked Ryu.

"Does it really matter? We're going to end up going around the entire world anyway." said Bowser, taking the left path.

"Are we?" asked female Wii Fit Trainer.

"I think so." said Marth.

"That's the plan." said Bandana Dee.

"We're going to save everyone!" said Pearl.

The next spirit was... uh...

* * *

"Well, who is is?" asked Darz.

"It's... It's..." said Kira, having Mario and Dr. Mario's figures in her hands.

* * *

"It's-a me?" said Mario.

"You're-a not the only Mario here, you-a know." said Dr. Mario.

The next spirit was Mario. Specifically Mario Tennis Aces Mario.

"Uh?" said Captain Falcon in confusion.

"That must be from a different world where we're professional tennis players?" said Peach, seeing that the Mario puppet had a Peach as his doubles partner.

"If anyone's going to be crushing Mario, it's me! Also I'm still mad about that stupid Great Fairy fight!" said Bowser.

"I said I was sorry." said the Great Fairy.

"And you're coming with me!" said Bowser pointing to Fox. He then turned to the Great Fairy. "You too!"

"Why me?" asked Fox.

" _Yeah, I kind of want to fight too."_ said Pikachu.

"I dunno. You're the closest one to me." answered Bowser.

"I guess you can take on the next one." said Lucario to Pikachu.

The battle was on the stadium on Wuhu Island. Mario is his American/Golf outfit and Peach was in her Fire Peach dress. Not only that, but the Color TV-Game 15 Pong thing appeared too.

Fox ended up being a good choice as he reflected the ball from the Color TV-Game 15 with both his Reflector and. Bowser easily squashed the Mario puppet. Fox landed an up smash on the Peach puppet to end the game.

Tennis Mario was guarding another treasure chest. This one had a CD in it.

"You want this?" said Fox to the male Villager. "Okay." He then handed it to Villager and he pocketed it.

After that was the Toy-Con VR Goggles as R.O.B. and two Mii Gunners. Pikachu, as promised, fought them. He won via Thunder spam.

"Uh, why is a Switch with some cardboard on it a spirit?" asked Fox.

"It's best not to ask." said Captain Falcon.

Next was Buzz Buzz from Earthbound as a very tiny Mr. Game and Watch on Onett. Donkey Kong easily won as he hit the Game and Watch as soon as the battle started.

Poppy Bro Jr. destroyed the boulder ahead and a green pipe was behind that. Going down the pipe lead back to the Great Plateau, but there was an electronic gate blocking it.

"Uh, where is this?" asked Mii Swordfighter.

"This is-a where Link was-a. We already freed all-a the spirits that were here.

"Too bad we can't go back to Anna to buy stuff again." said Callie.

"You think she would have Rex or Mythra?" as Pyra.

"Well, let's go back. This was a waste of time." said Bowser.

"You know, Galeem doesn't really seem to be doing much to stop us." said Marth.

" _Maybe this is all really a big game for her._ " said Jigglypuff.

"You think Galeem killed everyone and made an army of clones of all of us just for fun?" asked Lucario.

" _She's sort of just sitting up in the sky watching us. The only sort of resistance she put up were those portals to dungeons._ " said Jigglypuff.

Going back through the pipe, the party found themselves back in the city again.

"We were already here." said Captain Falcon.

"There's those stairs we didn't go down." said Yoshi, pointing to said stairs.

With a new destination found, the group went down the stairs, only to discover that the city was bigger then just the Lumiose part.

Blocking the path was Bomberman as Toon Link on Battlefield Wrecking Crew.

"How far did Galeem's beams reach?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Pretty far. I mean Shovel Knight and people from his world got consumed." said Ryu.

"Also, he's an Assist Trophy." said Yuri Kozukata in Japanese, in which Ryu translated.

So Olimar went to fight him. Toon Link puppet ended up blowing himself up by stepping on his own Motion Sensor Bomb.

After that was Doc Louis possessing a Little Mac puppet. The fight was on Boxing Ring (no big surprise there). Jigglypuff of all characters was the one to enter the ring. Jiggs did her classic Sing to Rest combo to win the match.

"Oh, I think I ate too many chocolate bars..." said Doc Louis, a little dazed from the fight.

"Uh, no. It's not that. What's really going on here is..." Donkey Kong then to explain everything to Doc Louis.

"Oh right, you guys are those Super Smash Brothers Little Mac ran off to join. Say, where is he anyway?" said Doc Louis.

"We haven't found him yet." said Peach.

"Oh. Well anyway, as thanks for saving me and to help you guys save the world, you guys can train up at my gym here. You fighters need to be in tip top fighting condition." offered Doc Louis.

"Oh thanks. That sounds great." said male Wii Trainer.

So the fighters and spirits did some training at the gym to get stronger.

"Thanks for that!" said the female Wii Fit Trainer. "That was a great workout!"

"No problem! Come back anytime!" said Doc Louis. He then took out a chocolate bar and ate it.

Going a little past the gym was Rundas from Metroid Prime. He became a Light Suit Samus with frozen floors on Frigate Orpheon. Olimar defeated the puppet and freed the Phryisian bounty hunter.

To the right of that was Oil Panic as a Mr. Game and Watch team on Flat Zone X. They were quickly taken out by the male Villager.

Continuing to the right was a Tractor Trailer from Stunt Race as Morton Koopa Jr. The female Wii Fit Trainer destroyed the fake Koopaling puppet.

Following that was Kapp'n again.

"Hey, it be me from me days as a bus driver." said Kapp'n.

* * *

"Okay, why does Kapp'n get two spirits?" asked Darz?

"The Wild World version is an Assist Trophy but him on with a boat is more iconic." answered Kira.

* * *

This Kapp'n was Luigi on New Donk City with a Kapp'n assist. Sheik took him down while dodging the bus trying to kidnap her.

The party then found themselves in front of Moray Towers and at the entrance was Inkling's trophy and a portal.

"Here's Three. Presumably Four is with her." said Marie.

"I guess I'll go get them." said Fox.

"You can bring a partner since there are two of them." said Marth.

"I can? Okay then. C'mon, Douglas." said Fox.

"Yeah!" said Captain Falcon. The two then entered the portal to challenge the Inklings.

Both Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy were on Omega Moray Towers. Like all the other captured fighters, their eyes were red and they had a white feathery aura around them. The was probably the closest recreation of the infamous Wombo Combo in Smash Ultimate you could get, ignoring the fact there were items, the stage was FD instead of Battlefield and the victim was Inkling Girl instead of another Fox. The male Inkling was Falcon Punched prior.

After being revived, Agent 3 was clutching her head while mumbling in Inkling. Four was a little dazed, but realized what happened.

"Well, that didn't work." said Inkling Boy, referring to him and Three hiding in their ink as Galeem's laser reached them. "You okay, Three?"

"As fine as I'll ever be." said Inkling Girl. "My head hurts a little though, just like when that stupid phone shot his mind control slime on me."

Callie then floated over to them to hug them, but because she was a spirit, she went right through them.

"Oh. I'm still happy that you're all okay." said Callie.

"So what exactly happened after Galeem splatted us?" asked Agent 3.

Insert explanation here since I don't feel like writing it again.

"Again?! I hate being mind controlled!" said Inkling Girl.

"Again? When did the first time happen?" asked Four.

"When Eight was escaping the Deep Sea Metro and had to stop Commander Tartar from destroying Inkopolis." said Marina. "Though I don't blame her or Three for not telling you."

* * *

"Woah, woah. That's spoilers for the Octo Expansion!" said Darz.

"Calm down. This is only between us." said Kira.

* * *

Moving on, the group found Kyle Hyde from Hotel Dusk as Snake in a black sneak suit. Inkling Girl smacked him with her Inkbrush.

"That was pretty fun!" said Three.

"Oh right. You guys are new." said Captain Falcon. "You newcomers hadn't had a lot of Smash battles before this."

Following that was Detective Pikachu as a normal Pikachu with Calem's hat and glasses. Or well he was multiple identical Pikachus where you had to kill the right one. Inkling Boy sort of just ran over all of them and buried them with his Splat Roller. He then got in between two and down smashed with his Slosher, just so hitting the right one.

Going south was a chest with Luigi's hat in it.

"Luigi?" said Mario.

"Mario, that's a replica." said Peach.

"Mind if I have it?" asked Mii Swordfighter.

Going back up and right was a closed gate. So they went north instead.

On that path was Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force as a Richter in red and a Wolf in blue on Moray Towers. The two Inklings teamed up to get these puppets off their turf.

Following that was Roger the Potted Ghost as a giant male Wii Fit Trainer in red with two tiny Meta Knights as Shy Guys. The Wii Fit Trainer didn't do anything, while the Meta Knights fought for him. Inkling Girl easily defeated the Meta Knights. Without any bodyguards, the idle puppet was also easily taken down.

Heading to the left was Yama from SimTower as Luigi accompanied by some Villagers. Thanks to Snorlax, Agent Four was able to win without getting pushed off by the wind.

The next encountered spirit was Twintelle as Bayonetta on New Donk. She was defeated by getting buried by Three's Roller, then shot by her Blaster.

Going south from here lead to Sebastian Tute from Wii Music as all three Mii Fighters on Battlefield Tomadachi Life and a Meloetta assist. Thanks to the Franklin Badge provided by Ana, default Villager defeated the possessed Miis.

Going southwest from here lead to Pauline as a red Peach.

"Oh this looks easy!" said Inkling Boy as he jumping into the portal to challenge the spirit.

Not even ten seconds in and he was promptly defeated.

"Easy, you say?" said Inkling Girl.

"Shut up." said Inkling Boy.

"You probably should have read the description of this one." said Yoshi.

"This is another Legend." said Lucario.

"So, what killed you anyway?" asked Fox.

"A Mario with a hammer spawned on top of me at the top of the stage." said Agent 4.

"It also says there's a Donkey Kong here too." said Ryu.

Dr. Mario went in next and was also swiftly beaten.

"The-a DK is-a giant." said Dr. Mario.

" _Well, this is going to take a while._ " said Pikachu Libre.

As you can imagine, this one toke a long time for the Smashers to beat. Everyone got at least one chance with many combinations of spirits and they all got defeated. Over. And over. And over again.

Pac Man got thrown over the top by the giant DK.

Male Wii Fit got dunked on by the Mario puppet.

Link failed a recovery when chasing down the Peach.

Marth got his shield broken while the giant DK charged an f-smash.

Lucario accidentally SDed by flying off the screen with his Double Team.

Pikachu Libre got KOed by Mario's Hammer.

Alph got spiked by the DK.

Mario got carried off the top by his clone's Super Jump Punch.

Jigglypuff also got her shield broken and was instantly KOed.

Bowser got up smashed near the top.

Inkling Girl got her shield broken near the edge and tumbled to her death.

You get the picture of how bad it was.

"Can we just skip this one and come back later?" asked Inkling Girl.

"Yeah, I agree. Can we do this one later?" replied Mii Swordfighter.

"No. It's-a Pauline. We have to-a save her." answered Mario.

"We're going to have to free her eventually." said Marth.

"WHY IS 75M EVEN A STAGE!? IT'S PRACTICALLY UNPLAYABLE!" shouted Bowser.

They did eventually win, but in one of the stupidest ways possible.

Peach has footstooled her clone and as the minions approached, she got her Final Smash. Peach danced her Peach Blossom, which made the Pauline possesed Peach puppet go into freefall, KOing her.

"That was it?!" complained Captain Falcon.

" _At least we don't have to do that anymore._ " said Jigglypuff.

"That was lucky I got my Final Smash there." said Peach.

Going down the path past Pauline was Octoman as a red Mr. Game and Watch on Port Town Aero Drive. Bowser took out his angry from Pauline's spirit battle on him.

Following that was the Ultimate Chimera as a giant Duck Hunt on New Pork City. Pikachu Libre went up against it, though it was ironically KOed by the Ultimate Chimera that's part of the stage.

After that was another closed electronic gate.

"Looks like we have to go back again." said Sheik.

Going back to the crossroads that had Sebastian and Pauline, the group went southeast this time.

The first spirit in the way on this route was the Pokemon Gogoat as a Crafted Yoshi. It was defeated by Dr. Mario.

Next was DJ Octavio as Roy Koopa on Midgar.

"Do we have to save him?" asked Inkling Boy.

"Yes." said Marth.

"Fine." said Agent 4 as he went in.

"So if we found Medeus or Gharnef, you'd be okay with freeing them?" asked Sheik.

"We'll be needing all the help we can get, so yes. Also I did have to team up with Gharnef before when I was in Askr." replied Marth.

As for the battle, Four was teamed up with a puppet of Three in her Hero Suit, though it lacked her cape. With help from his teammate, beating Octavio was easy.

After this was 13-Amp from WarioWare Gold as an Inkling girl with a Takoroka Mesh, Black Squideye, White Kicks.

"No-frills battle means no gimmicks." said female Wii Fit Trainer to the female Inkling.

"Oh, okay." said Inkling Girl. "Thanks."

And because there were no random gimmicks, she was able to meteor smash her clone.

Past that was another big red button.

"There's no sign saying what this does. Maybe we shouldn't-" said Ryu before Pac Man ran past him.

Once again, Pac Man jumped onto it without thinking about any potential consequences.

"Hopefully, that-a did something good-a." said Mario.

Going back to the crossroads, the group went northeast and fought Infinite from Sonic Forces as a metal Sonic. Not Metal Sonic. He was already freed and is not a fighter. (though he could have been a good echo fighter for Sonic.) He was a Sonic puppet with a Metal Cap effect. Inkling Boy was the one to beat him.

Going up and west from where the Inklings were lead to Gyromite as three giant R.O.B.s only using their down specials. Donkey Kong and Fox partnered up to take down the giant robots.

A little past that on a street north of that was Lottie from Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. She was Jigglypuff with a bow on Tomadachi Life. Olimar easily beat her, not by smacking her with Steve, but with Bob the Blue Pikmin instead.

Going southwest from Doc Louis's gym was Tsubasa Oribe from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, aka the Fire Emblem x Shin Megami Tensei game, as schoolgirl Inkling. Marth destroyed the puppet with a fully charged Shield Breaker.

Down the street was Metal Gear ZEKE as R.O.B. with a Super Scope. Mario caped the charge shot from the Super Scope to defeat the Metal Gear. Turns out a cape is weapon to surpass Metal Gear.

Continuing down the street was Deep Breathing as four female Wii Fit Trainers in green.

"How does-" Inkling Boy was about to say until the female Wii Fit Trainer put her finger on his mouth.

"I have no idea but it's best to just not question it." she said.

This one also toke a a few attempts to do, whether it be because the fighter challenging would get womboed by the Wii Fit Trainers, or because they ran out of time. Once again, they had to get creative to win. Kirby would Inhale them and would try to spit them into the blast zone, which actually worked.

"Good job, Kirby!" said Bandana Dee.

"That was pretty smart actually." said Daroach.

Agent 3 also gave Kirby a headpat as congratulations.

"Poyo!" responded Kirby.

Apparently the exercise was guarding a chest which contained more of those rainbow gem things.

"Oh, we having upgraded this thing lately." said Lucario. "Kirby, may you hand me the table?"

After upgrading themselves, they went up the road. On said road was Cait Sith from Final Fantasy 7 as a black tiny Incineroar and a giant pink Donkey Kong. The two teaming up against them were Sheik and Lucario. And they won. Not big surprise.

They found another electronic gate, but this one was open.

"Maybe that button back there opened it." said Ryu.

So they went past that and found themselves on the great wall again. They went down the stairs they didn't take the last time and encountered Top Man. He was four orange Mega Men who would only use the Top Spin. Yoshi dispatched them swiftly.

Also on the stairs was an Infernape as Diddy in a bluish white shirt and cap on the Kalos League. Ryu fought the Fire/Fighting monkey and Shin Shoryukened it to the sky.

Back in the jungle, the group headed south towards the military base. When they got there, Hal Emmerich input the code and everyone was able to progress inside.

To the left was Sigma possessing a Ganondorf puppet with a Beam Sword. Challenging him was Bowser. It was a close fight, but Bowser got his Final Smash, which let him finish off Sigma by punching him into the screen.

Sigma was ironically guarding Mega Man. One of the Inklings were about to go, but Ryu wanted to free his fellow Capcom brother.

Mega Man was at Omega Dr. Wily's Castle. Just like every other captured fighter, he had glowing red eyes and a white aura around him. Ryu defeated him and broke Galeem's control by stunning him with a Focus Attack then using true Shoryuken on him.

Mega Man awoke, still a little dazed from being controlled by Galeem. Ryu helped him up.

"Oh hey, Ryu." said Mega Man. He then toke in his surrounding, seeing only some of the Smashers and many spirits. "We lost, didn't we?"

"Yes, though one of use managed to escape capture." said Ryu.

"It was Kirby, wasn't it?" guessed Mega Man.

"Well, yes. So anyway-" said Fox before Mega Man cut him off.

"You guys can tell me the details later. We should probably continue moving forward. The world isn't going to save itself." said Mega Man. "We're going in this building, right?"

Taking the right path had the Axem Rangers on Halberd. Axem Red was Simon in red and black, Axem Black was possessing Dark Toon Link, Axem Green was Luigi in blue overalls and green shirt, Axem Pink was Daisy in a pink dress, and Axem Yellow was Wario in his yellow and purple plumber outfit.

"I haven't seen-a these guys in-a forever." said Mario.

"Yeah. How long ago was that adventure?" said Peach.

Mario teamed up with Mega Man to defeat them. First to go was Axem Black, then Axem Pink, then Axem Yellow. Axem Green walked into an active Bob-omb and KOed himself. Axem Red was the last one standing and was defeated by Mega Man's Final Smash.

After that was Lao from Xenoblade Chronicles X as Solid Snake on Kongo Jungle. Mega Man also beat the puppet and freed the spirit.

Near the entrance to the base was a treasure chest. Inside was another spirit node. Said spirit was Ray Mk II from Custom Robo. He was a Mii Gunner in a Ray Mk III outfit. Mega Man once again was the one to fight and emerged victorious.

With all that done, the next destination was clear. The group was going to go into the base next.

* * *

 **New Fighters: Fox, Inkling, Mega Man**

 **Yes, I said that Mega Man won't talk in the first chapter, but I changed my mind. I'll probably still keep the Villagers, Pac-Man, Olimar, and Alph silent though.**

 **I disabled the gray pipe that goes to the Light Temple since I don't want to cover that yet.**

 **Spirit Battle changes:**

 **Changed Slowpoke's fighter from Luigi to Mewtwo because I think Mewtwo fits better, with Mewtwo and Slowpoke both being Psychic type.**

 **Changed Espio from Sonic to Yoshi. He's a chameleon, so Yoshi fits better. Vector is also default K. Rool instead of the blue one.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **Birdo**

 **Origin: Super Mario Bros series**

 **Main Fighter: Yoshi (pink)**

 **Stage: Mushroom Kingdom 2**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, The enemy favors up specials**

 **Music: Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2**

 **Ribbon Girl**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: Mii Brawler (female, Ribbon Girl mask and outfit)**

 **Stage: Moray Towers Omega (Splatfest version)**

 **Conditions: The enemy's punching and elbow attacks have increased power, The enemy loves to jump, Hostile Assist Trophies will appear (Spring Man)**

 **Music: Light Plane (Vocal Mix) (For 3DS/Wii U)/Ribbon Ring - ARMS**

 **Tikal the Echidna**

 **Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog series**

 **Main Fighter: Tail Zelda (white)**

 **Stage: Windy Hill Zone**

 **Conditions: Hostile Assist Trophies will appear (Knuckles), The enemy moves quickly and can't stop easily**

 **Music: Open Your Heart**

 **Julia (submitted by Elysium)**

 **Origin: Fire Emblem series**

 **Main Fighter: Robin (pink female)**

 **Stage: Temple**

 **Conditions: Team up with a CPU ally (Marth light blue), The enemy's magic and PSI attacks have increased power when the enemy is at high damage, The enemy has decreased defense, Stamina battle**

 **Music: Edge of Adversity - Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War**

 **Mona**

 **Origin: WarioWare series**

 **Main Fighter: Daisy (red dress)**

 **Other Fighters: Duck Hunt (light brown dog with female Orpington duck)**

 **Stage: WarioWare Inc.**

 **Conditions: Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle**

 **Music: Mona's Pizza Song**

 **Sumia**

 **Origin: Fire Emblem series**

 **Main Fighter: Lucina (alt based on her)**

 **Other Fighters: Chrom (white)**

 **Stage: Arena Ferox**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, Highly dangerous winds are in effect**

 **Music: Prelude (Ablaze)**

 **Little King Zero (submitted by Guest)**

 **Origin: Bayonetta series**

 **Main Fighter: Dark Pit (red)**

 **Other Fighters: Tiny Meta Knight 4x (red)**

 **Stage: Umbra Clock Tower**

 **Conditions: Stamina battle, The enemy starts the battle with Death's Scythe**

 **Music: One of a Kind**

 **Barret Wallace**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Main Fighter: Samus (black alt)**

 **Stage: Midgar (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle**

 **Music: Let the Battles Begin!**

 **Daroach**

 **Origin: Kirby series**

 **Main Fighter: Pikachu (Calem's hat)**

 **Other Fighters: Pichu (swim googles), Iggy, Incineroar (blue)**

 **Stage: Kalos Pokemon League Omega**

 **Conditions: The floor is frozen, Reinforcements will appear when an opponent is KOed**

 **Music: Squeak Squad Theme**

 **Undodog**

 **Origin: Super Mario Maker**

 **Main Fighter: Duck Hunt (brown)**

 **Other Fighters: Mario (Builder)**

 **Stage: Super Mario Maker**

 **Conditions: Only certain items will appear (Hocotate Bomb)**

 **Music: Title Theme - Super Mario Maker**

 **Max Brass**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: Captain Falcon (dark blue)**

 **Stage: Arena Ferox (Omega)**

 **Conditions: The enemy's fist and elbow attacks have increased power, The enemy is occasionally giant**

 **Music: Balrog Stage Type B/Sky Arena - ARMS**

 **Elisanne**

 **Origin: Dragalia Lost**

 **Main Fighter: Lucina (default)**

 **Other Fighters: Giant King K. Rool (blue)**

 **Stage: Princess Peach's Castle (hazardless)**

 **Condictions: Defeat the main fighter to win, The enemy's melee weapons have increased power after a little while, The enemy has super armor but moves slowly (King K. Rool only)**

 **Music: Gear Up For.../VS Great Wyrm - Dragalia Lost**

 **Rundas**

 **Origin: Metroid Prime series**

 **Main Fighter: Samus (Light Suit)**

 **Stage: Hazardless Frigate Orpheon**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts with a Freezie, The floor is frozen**

 **Music: Psycho Bits**

 **Ultimate Chimera**

 **Origin: Earthbound series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant Duck Hunt (Beagle with blue-headed Mallard)**

 **Stage: New Pork City**

 **Conditions: The enemy has super armor and is hard to launch or make flinch, Then enemy can unleash powerful critical hits at random, You are easy to launch.**

 **Music: Porky's Theme**

 **Gogoat**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Yoshi (Crafted)**

 **Stage: Prism Tower**

 **Conditions: Only certain Pokemon will appear from Pokeballs (Gogoat), The enemy favors dash attacks, The enemy can deal damage by dashing into you.**

 **Music: Battle! Wild Pokemon - Pokemon X and Y**

 **DJ Octavio**

 **Origin: Splatoon series**

 **Main Fighter: Roy Koopa**

 **Stage: Midgar**

 **Conditions: Stamina battle, The enemy's projectile attacks have increased power, Team up with a CPU ally (Inkling with Hero Suit)**

 **Music: I am Octavio**

 **13-Amp**

 **Origin: WarioWare series**

 **Main Fighter: Inkling (pink female)**

 **Stage: Moray Towers Omega**

 **Conditions: Take your strongest team into this no-frills battle.**

 **Music: WarioWare Inc. Medley**

 **Cait Sith**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Main Fighter: Tiny Incineroar (black)**

 **Other Fighters: Giant Donkey Kong (pink)**

 **Stage: Midgar**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win, All fighters will occasionally take minor damage, The enemy can unleash powerful critical hits at random**

 **Music: Let the Battles Begin!**

 **Infernape**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Curry Diddy Kong (whitish blue clothes with brownish gold fur)**

 **Stage: Kalos Pokemon League (Fire Chamber)**

 **Conditions: The enemy occasionally breathes fire, The enemy's fist and elbow attacks have increased power.**

 **Music: Battle! Wild Pokemon - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

 **Axem Rangers**

 **Origin: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars**

 **Main Fighter: Simon (red and black)**

 **Other Fighters: Toon Link (Dark Link), Luigi (green and blue), Daisy (pink dress), Wario (classic overalls)**

 **Stage: Halberd (Bridge section)**

 **Conditions: Defeat an army of fighters, Stamina Battle**

 **Music: Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros.**


	10. Infiltrating the Base

**Chapter 10 time. We're in double digits now.**

 **Anyway, last chapter the Smashers had crossed Ribbon Road, The Heart Pool Mountain, and the Console City, making their way back to the Military Base. Along with several spirits, Fox, the Inklings, Mega Man were revived and joined the battle. Now, they're heading into the base.**

 **Once again apologies to the big break between this and last chapter. I've been in a creative slump (as well as just being the procrastinator I am) with both this story and Five Nights at the Literature Club.**

 **I finally started getting back into writing this little by little after the September Nintendo Direct, so let's get the new Smash news out of the way.**

 **SANS IS IN SMASH?!**

 **Also Terry Bogard too. BUT SANS?!**

 **Okay, in all seriousness, Terry's Fighter Pass #4, which means in the context of this story, he gets to join Piranha Plant, Joker, Eleven/Luminary, Erdrick/Arusu, Solo, Eight, Banjo, and Kazooie in getting shafted until the final battle. I've actually been debating on how I'm going to include the DLC fighters and spirits. As of right now, I'm thinking of having them as Galeem's and Dharkon's last line of defense appearing on the Final Battle map after Palutena, Bayonetta, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand have been freed. I've also thought of having them be in epilogues after Galeem's and Dharkon's defeats like how Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf were included in the Subspace Emissary. The third idea was to sprinkle them throughout the story, but to do that, I'd have to go back and retcon them into the initial vaporization scene.**

 **As for how what I think of Terry being in Smash, I'm just neutral for him. I didn't ask for him, but I've got nothing against him. And if you're a Fatal Fury/King of Fighters/SNK fan, good that you got a character in Smash. Then again, I was neutral to Joker and Hero and then I played them and found their playstyles fun. So hopefully Terry will be like them too. I'm just hoping he's not like Ryu and Ken since I suck as Ryu and Ken.**

 **Edit from the future: Okay, so Terry does kind of play like Ryu and Ken, but I feel like I can play him better than them for some reason. Even though the inputs are** **similar, I can do Terry's easier than the Street Fighters. Also love the music Sakurai picked too. My favorites are the Psycho Soldier theme (both versions) and the Samurai Showdown themes.**

 **Also no I will not include Sans. Maybe as a spirit and Mii Gunner will probably wear his outfit every once and a while once she's saved.**

 **Oh and we're getting more characters after the fighters pass. This changes everything. We'd be at a clean slate again and practically everyone's back on the table.**

 **Another edit from future (You can tell how long this chapter took me): Byleth from Fire Emblem: Three Houses is Fighter 5. Now I know I'm in the minority in this, but I'm actually really happy Byleth got in. Sure, being the last one on the pass might have been the bad timing and a lackluster ending after Joker and Banjo & Kazooie, but being realistic here, Byleth seemed inevitable as Nintendo made the list Sakurai had to choose from and Sakurai being a big FE fan. Maybe it would have been better to have Byleth as the fourth (not second or third since that was during E3 before Three Houses released) and have Banjo or Terry be the last one or have Byleth on the second pass. Also it was weird that we didn't get a Three Houses spirit event. Actually, all the Fighter Pass characters seem like characters Sakurai genuinely liked and enjoyed making. I also liked the little meta joke thrown in with Sothis saying "Too many swordsmen are there? And you wield the sword as well." before giving female Byleth the house leader's weapons so they're not just a sword fighter. We finally have a character that uses axes and lances in Smash. Yeah Simon and Richter also have axes, but they throw them and it's only for one move. Same with Villager where the ax is used only for one move. The house leaders could have also worked, but I think that picking one would have alienated people who like one of the other two better. I'm also a little sad with all the negative reception Byleth is getting just because they're from Fire Emblem. Do I think there are too many? Yeah, but I more so blame Lucina and Chrom and maybe Roy. Not all of the FE characters are Marth clones. Marth does not use magic or turn into a dragon or use multiple weapons. Byleth is also the first DLC character I wanted before hand. Joker, Hero, and Terry were "Okay, I don't really know or care about this character but they seem fun to play as", Banjo and Kazooie were "I don't know them much myself but they'd make a lot of people happy" and Piranha Plant was, well, I was laughing during Plant's reveal. I don't know, I think it was the idea that a plant got in over Waluigi was hilarious. Three Houses is a great game that I enjoyed and am glad it's in Smash.**

 **As for this story, that means the two Byleths get** **relegated to the Final Final Battle like the rest of the DLC characters unless I decide otherwise. You guys think that's the best option? I actually had a spirit battle planned for Byleth that I was going to include in this at one point. It would have been Cloud in his black Advent alt as male Byleth and Corrin in the black female alt as female Byleth.**

 **Also Cuphead gets to join Sans in the "Basically in Smash because the Mii costume is straight up the character" club. And Floral Fury is in Smash too. My brother, who's a big Cuphead fan, is happy with the Mii costume. So it seems they're making indie characters Mii costumes instead of fighters. I guess that's okay. Better then nothing, I guess. What's next? Freddy Fazbear or Bendy for Mii Brawler? Hollow Knight protag or Hat Kid for Mii Swordfighter? But who knows. I still think it's possible for an indie rep to be a fighter in Smash.**

 **And we're getting a second pass with six characters! Six! And for all those salty/disappointed for Byleth, calm yourselves. There's still a chance your Sora or Doom Guy or Dante or Crash or Ryu Hayabusa or Arle or Geno or whatever is going to be in in the game.**

 **To reply to comments you guys left:**

 **Elysium: Yeah, sorry about that. I started working on the last chapter in May and I kept pushing it back. But I was slowly but surely adding to it until I did finish it. Also about the Pauline thing, I kind of did something like that to beat her the first time I did that. I didn't use Peach, but I footstooled the enemy Peach as Bowser by accident. But hey, using Peach Blossom is probably more creative than having Bowser being a sweaty tryhard challenging her over and over and over again. Also what do you mean by "they can all go"? Like can they all go into the battle at once? Or could they all have a chance to fight? Well, I may do something like that very soon.**

 **Awakened Fighters: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Bowser, Sheik, Dr. Mario, Marth, Olimar, Lucario, Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Mii Swordfighter, Pac-Man, Ryu, Inkling**

 **I do not own any of the characters or anything in this except for maybe Kira and Darz. I guess they count as OCs. I maybe I should draw them.**

* * *

Kira and Darz entered their play room and got their toys out.

"So where were we again?" asked Darz.

"Oh right!" said Kira, shuffling out the maps she drew. "Uh, the Smashers entered the Metal Gear base."

* * *

"Woah, this place looks fresh!" said Inkling Boy.

"Kind of looks like Shadow Moses Island." said Fox. "Maybe Snake is in here."

"Yeah, that would make sense. We found Ryu in a Street Fighter themed area and Peach and Bowser were in Bowser's Castle." said Captain Falcon.

"I also had to fight Giga Bowser." said Peach. "You think there will be some giant boss somewhere in here? Like one of those Metal Gear things?"

"There's only one way to find out, and that's exploring this place." said Mega Man.

The first spirit right near the entrance was Mecha Ridley as a giant gray Meta Ridley on Omega Norfair. Mega Man defeated the robot Ridley possessing the cyborg Ridley puppet.

Next was C.Q. Cumber, a conductor of the Deep Sea Metro in Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion. He became a blue Kirby with a pink female Inkling on the Spirit Train.

"Oh I know this guy. Eight told me all about him and how he always blew her up if she failed a test." said Inkling Girl.

"That sounds kind of harsh." said male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Not that I'm saying he should have done that, but it was the only way to reset the challenge if the 8-ball fell off the map." said Marina.

So Three went into the portal and ended up on the Spirit Train. While fighting them, Bob-ombs suddenly spawned in like during Sudden Death.

"So is this suppose to represent him making Eight self-destruct?" said Inkling Girl to herself. She then managed to catch a bomb in the air and threw it at the fake Kirby, KOing him.

Next spirit was Dark Man 4, a robot master from Mega Man 5, as a yellow Mega Man puppet accompanied by 3 Dark Suit Samuses. Yoshi toke them all on in a Stamina match, easily defeating them all.

Next were some Primids from the Subspace Emissary. They became a team of 12 Mr. Game and Watches. Two were unarmed. Two had Beam Swords. Two had Boomerangs. Two had Super Scopes. Two had Fire Flowers. One was metal. And one was giant. Each of these were supposed to be the different types of Primids. The stage was Pokemon Stadium 2.

"Oh I remember these guys." said Bowser. "Tabuu's most basic minions that he made from Game and Watch's uh... What even were those purple dust things anyway?"

"They're called Shadow Bugs. Apparently, Mr. Game and Watch can just make these endlessly." said Fox.

"Hmm... You-a think Galeem can-a do something similar?" theorized Dr. Mario. "I-a mean, these-a clones of-a us were made of a golden syrup."

"Maybe. When Galeem was making all these things, she was pouring the liquid from herself onto all of you guys." said Alm.

"Ew! So Galeem effectively drooled on us to make clones of us?!" said Mii Swordfighter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Master Hands were made of the same thing." said Sheik.

So Link went in to slay the Game and Watch army. Though the metal and giant ones were a bit harder to defeat, they were launched off to the side by a stray Bob-omb, destroying them.

After this, there were two pathways blocked by holographic walls labeled 2. With only one way forward, they went down that only option. In that hallway was Qbby from the BoxBoy! series as a Kirby team on Wii Fit Studio. Kirby himself defeated the army of his clones.

Following this was a big room. There were two paths, one to the west and one to the north. To the east, was a computer of some sort. Also there were some spirits.

In the middle of the room was Helix from ARMS as a green male Inkling on Midgar. He was easily dispatched by Jigglypuff's Rest.

To be more efficient, the group split up to cover more ground.

* * *

"You know, that's a pretty good idea." said Darz. " How come we didn't think of this before?"

"Well, the main map is kind of too big for that. I mean, we could do it, but I think it's a little late for that." said Kira. "I'm doing it here since the base is smaller and there are defined places they could come back to regroup."

"Maybe it could work..." said Darz to himself. Unbeknownst to his sister, Darz was starting to plan his own things. He scribbling something on some paper before slipping it under a shelf.

"Maybe I can have them split up on other occasions. But I need a map where that could work." said Kira.

* * *

Going to the left were Dr. Mario, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Link, the Villagers, Yoshi, and Mii Swordfighter.

Going north were the Inklings, the Wii Fit Trainers, Mega Man, the Pikachus, Olimar, Alph, Sheik, Ryu, and Kirby.

Staying in the computer room were Fox, Pac Man, Jigglypuff, Marth, Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, and Mario.

* * *

With the left group...

Done the hall were spirits of course.

First up was Super Arrow and his wife Mrs. Arrow as a team of a Captain Falcon in black and a Zero Suit Samus in red. Lucario dispatched them easily.

Following that was Gooigi, Luigi's doppelganger helper made of goo, as Luigi and a Ditto on Luigi's Mansion. The male Villager KOed the actual puppet Luigi with his ax.

Then they hit a road block.

"Well, this is an issue." said Yoshi.

They had a holographic wall blocking the path.

"Should we go back?" asked Captain Falcon.

* * *

With the group that went north...

Sheik had just defeated a Captain Falcon puppet and freed the spirit of Henry Fleming from Code Name S.T.E.A.M.

The next spirit was just before a fork in the road. Said spirit blocking both paths was Cross, the player avatar from Xenoblade Chronicles X. Male Cross was an orange Shulk and female Cross was a default Reflet. The stage was Midgar and the false Shulk held a Ray Gun while the false Reflet had an Insight Staff. The Inkling Boy and Ryu joined forces to take both of them down.

After the battle, the current conundrum was which way to go.

"So uh, do we split up again?" asked female Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yeah. Let's do it." answered Mega Man.

The Pikachus, Shiek, Mega Man, and the Inklings went up the left path while the Wii Fit Trainers, Ryu, Olimar, Alph, and Kirby went right.

* * *

Following the right group...

Alph was fighting a team of Mr. Game and Watches only using their dash attack on the Helmet section of Flat Zone X representing the Game and Watch game Helmet. Of course he won.

Then they too reached a holographic wall preventing their progress.

* * *

As for the other side...

Pikachu Libre defeated a team of yellow Kirbies possessed by X Parasites from the Metroid world.

" _That was an annoying fight._ " said Pikachu Libre.

" _How so?_ " asked her mate.

" _They were spamming inhale and then spammed Thunder Jolt after copying me._ " answered Pikachu Libre.

Next spirit was the Pokemon Type: Null as Meta Knight in his Dark Meta Knight alt accompanied by Cloud in his black sleeveless Advent costume representing it's trainer Gladion.

Agent 3, even donning on her Hero Gear for the battle, battled the two and emerged victorious.

Like the other groups, they were stopped by a holographic wall.

"So now what?" asked Inkling Boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the center room...

Fox was typing on the giant computer terminal on the right side of the room.

"Are you sure that's even doing anything?" asked Bowser.

"I'm trying to turn off the hologram walls so the other groups can progress." answered Fox.

"Eh, you do your nerd stuff, I'm going to find more spirits to fight." said Bowser, getting up and going back the way he came.

"We'll-a go make sure-a he doesn't cause-a trouble." said Mario.

Both Peach and Mario then followed Bowser.

"Alright then. We'll catch up when Fox is finished." shouted Marth to Mario as he ran after the Koopa King.

"I think I got it." said Fox. He then pressed the last key.

"All 1 walls are now down." said a voice on the intercom.

Just like the voice said, all the walls with a 1 on them deactivated.

* * *

With the left group...

"Hey, the wall's gone!" said Mii Swordfighter.

So they continued onward and found themselves inside a room with four terminals.

Right before the ternimals was another spirit, this being Fawful from the Mario and Luigi series as Iggy Koopa with a R.O.B. helper. Dr. Mario beat him fairly quickly.

"Alright-a. Let's-a check these-a computers." said Dr. Mario.

Yoshi went to the leftmost computer and pressed a random key. This made a spirit appear in front of the center right monitor.

"What did you do?!" said Lucario.

"I just pressed a random button and that happened!" said Yoshi.

"I'll take care of it." said Captain Falcon.

The spirit Yoshi made appear was the Parasite Queen from Metroid Prime. It became a giant Ridley on Frigate Orpheon. It was a tough battle, fighting a large and attacked boosted opponent. Falcon won with the skin of his teeth by landing a stomp, sending the giant puppet into the abyss.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't touch these, Yoshi." said Lucario. He then went to the monitor the Parasite Queen spawned in front of. He simply pressed one key and another spirit appeared in front of the far left monitor.

"Looks like you don't have any room to talk anymore, Lucario." said Yoshi.

The spirit Lucario accidentally spawned in was ROB 64 from the Star Fox series. Link went in to fight the spirit. ROB 64 was unsurprisingly possessing ROB He also had a Fox and a Falco puppet as bodyguards, but only he was needed to be defeated. Link went in and whaled on ROB before Fox or Falco could spawn in.

"Maybe all of these summon spirits." said Captain Falcon. He then pressed some random keys on far left terminal, summoning the spirits of 9-Volt and 18-Volt in front on the center left terminal.

"I guess I'll do it since I'm the closest." said Yoshi.

30 seconds later and his trophy was shot out. Link tapped his stand to revive the dinosaur.

"They got some yellow sheriff guy helping them." said Yoshi.

"I'll try." said Mii Swordfighter.

He too was quickly ejected from the battle.

"I got killed by a Boss Galaga." said the Mii after being brought back to life.

"Can two of us enter?" asked Lucario.

The answer was yes as the two Villagers were the next to enter and actually defeated the green Incineroar 18-Volt was possessing and the Villager in yellow 9-Volt was possessing.

"Well, we got-a one more two go." said Dr. Mario. He then typed any on it and somehow unlocked all the 2 walls.

"All 2 walls are now down." said the intercom.

* * *

With the Wii Fit Trainers, Ryu, Olimar, Alph, and Kirby...

"The wall's down now." said female Wii Fit. "Maybe one of the other groups did something."

Progressing forward, Kirby fought Heavy Lobster possessing a puppet of Lemmy Koopa on Halberd. Once again, he scraped the robotic crustacean.

There was a spirit on opposite sides on the previous one.

On the left was the Chariot Master from Kid Icarus Uprising as a blue Pit on the Kalos League stage. He had an impact dash and would very often call his steed Phos and Lux pulling his chariot. Male Wii Fit Trainer lost as he got one shot by the Lightning Chariot. And so did Kirby. And Ryu. Olimar dodged the attack and before the fake Pit could get his Final Smash again, used his own to score the KO.

On the right was Radiant Gleam from Daemon X Machina as a giant Mii Gunner wearing the Bionic Helmet and the Ray Mk III suit. Ryu landed a Shin Shoryuken to defeat the puppet and free the spirit.

Next was Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear series as Fox in yellow on Shadow Moses Battlefield. Alph quickly toke him out.

In front of the monitor was the spirit of Wonder Blue from The Wonderful 101 as Chrom in black with blue highlights on New Donk. He also had a team of Villagers, but the battle was over after male Wii Fit spiked him with a headbutt.

As for the computer...

"So does anyone know how this might work?" asked the male Trainer.

"Not me." said Ryu. "I was never good with computers."

"What about Olimar?" suggested the female Trainer. She then turned to said astronaut. "You think you could do it?"

Olimar nodded and waddled over to the monitor. He then started jumping as he was too short to use it. His Pikmin climbed on top and tried to lift him up onto the monitor.

"Oh, let me help you there." said female Wii Fit Trainer. She picked up Olimar and he got to work.

After a few minutes, Olimar deactivated the 4 walls.

"All 4 walls deactivated." said the intercom.

* * *

Bowser had ran back to the entrance and made a left turn when the 2 walls turned off. He fought Baron K. Roolenstien as a white King K. Rool on Dracula's Castle Battlefield. The floor was electrified and it was a Stamina battle. To no one's surprise, Bowser smashed the fake crocodile puppet.

This was when Mario and Peach caught up to him.

"There you are!" said Peach.

"What do you two want?" said Bowser.

"Just making-a sure you're-a not causing trouble." said Mario. "And to-a help you in case you-a get trophified."

"What trouble?! I was just fighting more of Galeem's stupid puppets because I'm bored." replied Bowser. "You guys can come and watch my awesomeness if you want."

Bowser then toke on Wonder Green as Wario in green with a Ray Gun on Prism Tower. After smashing some false Villagers, Bowser drop kicked the Wario and won.

"How was that, Peach?" said Bowser.

"The same as all your other battles." replied Peach.

After that was Leon Kennedy from the Resident Evil series as Fox along with a team of Villagers on Gerudo Valley.

"Even-a those guys?" said Mario. "How-a far did-a Galeem's beams go? Who's-a next? Banjo and-a Kazooie? Terry Bogard? Sans Undertale?"

"Isn't Sans's last name Gaster?" said Peach.

"Yeah, but-a eveyone calls-a him Sans Undertale for whatever reason." said Mario.

As for the spirit battle, yeah Bowser won that too. But that's when he hit a road block.

"Come on!" said Bowser banging his fist on the 3 wall.

"Let's go back, Your Majesty. There was another hallway where more spirits could be." said Kammy Koopa.

"You're right." said Bowser. He then ran back with Mario and Peach following behind.

Past the other 2 wall near the entrance was the Yellow Devil as a giant R.O.B. on Wily Castle.

Bowser once again took on the battle but was actually defeated.

Peach revived him and he was clearly mad from the loss.

"The real Yellow Devil on the stage also showed up and that killed me!" whined Bowser. "So unfair!"

"Do you need-a" said Mario before Bowser interrupted him.

"No, I don't want your help, Mario." said Bowser before jumping in again.

This is when Marth, DK, Fox, and Jigglypuff came in.

"I managed to deactivate the walls." said Fox. "So where's Bowser?"

"There." said Mario and Peach pointing to the open portal.

Bowser's trophy then flew out again. Mario tapped the stand, bringing the Koopa King back.

"Maybe I do need help." said Bowser. He then looked at his options. "You!"

"Me?" said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, you." said Bowser. "Come with me."

So the two heavyweights when in. Bowser died again, but Donkey Kong defeated the R.O.B. by breaking his shield with a Headbutt then landing attacks while the puppet was vulnerable.

"Again?!" whined Bowser.

"At least we won." said Donkey Kong.

* * *

 _With Sheik, Inklings, Mega Man, and Pikachus..._

The holographic wall halting their progress disappeared and they could continue.

Right behind the wall was the spirit of the Warrior yoga pose, which has a quartet of female Wii Fit Trainers. Sheik went in and came out victorious.

In front of a treasure chest was the spirit of Roll. She was a female Villager in pink and had a Mega Man puppet assisting her. The stage was the Living Room.

"Isn't that your sister, Mega?" said Inkling Girl.

"Yeah!" said Mega Man. "I'm coming, Roll!" He then jumped in with his spirit team.

This battle was quite challenging for Mega Man since he was alone and his opponents could heal off his attacks. He defeated his doppelganger first. Without her teammate the Villager puppet enslaving Roll also fell quickly.

"Hmm? Rock? What's going on here?! Where are we?! Why am I a ghost?!" shouted Roll in a panic.

"Calm down, Roll!" said Mega Man. "It's a long story... First off-"

"Uh, we can fill her in." said Marie.

"You guys continue beating those puppets." said Taranza.

Heading to the left path was Dr. Coyle as a green Bayonetta. The stage was hazardless Midgar. Inkling Boy went in and came out victorious.

Next was Dr. Wily...

He was possessing a Dr. Mario puppet with 8 metal Mega Men on Wily Castle.

 _"Please let it be hazardless."_ said Pikachu. " _It's bad enough we have to fight 9 opponents. We don't need the Yellow Devil making things even more complicated._ "

"You going, Mega? He's your archenemy." asked Inkling Girl.

"Yeah. Wanna come?" answered Mega Man.

"Uh sure." said Inkling Girl.

 _Two hours later..._

"AHH! THIS BATTLE IS SO STUPID!" yelled Bowser.

"Why does there need to be 8 Mega Men before the actual puppet?" asked Yoshi.

"I think the fake mes are supposed to be the Robot Master rematches I usually have before I fight Dr. Wily." theorized Mega Man.

"It's still stupid!" replied Bowser.

* * *

"Wait, Bowser? Isn't he supposed to be on the other side of the building?" asked Darz?

"Within the two hours, everyone else met up with Mega Man's group as they couldn't progress any further." explained Kira.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." said Darz. "Continue."

* * *

"Uh, while you guys continue to beat Dr. Wily, I'm going up ahead." said Fox. He then started going right. "Anyone wanna come?"

Marth, Jigglypuff, Sheik, Lucario, the Inklings, Pac-Man, Link, Mii Swordfighter, Mario, the Villagers and Dr. Mario followed Fox while Mega Man, the Pikachus, Ryu, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Peach, Captain Falcon, the Wii Fit Trainers, Olimar, Alph, and Kirby stayed to fight Dr. Wily.

Going to the right, the first spirit Fox's group encountered was an Z Tertrimino as a Zero Suit Samus and a regular suited Samus.

"Uh..." said Inkling Boy, about to ask how a Tetris block could be a spirit.

"Don't question it." said Marth.

So Fox was in and out with 20 seconds.

Next spirit was Kirby's Robobot Armor as a team of four metal Kirbies. Male Villager and Jigglypuff were the ones who went in and defeated the Kirby clones.

After that was the Virtual Pokemon Porygon as Wireframe Mac on Pokemon Stadium. Link easily went in and defeated the fake Little Mac before the hostile Akira assist spawned in.

Following this was Cid Highwind, one of Cloud's party members, as Snake with a Beam Sword on the Halberd. Dr. Mario went in and actually lost.

"I-a got meteor smashed by-a Snake's forward aerial." said Dr. Mario when he was revived. "He-a also likes-a jumping a lot."

" _I'll try._ " said Jigglypuff.

She did at KOed the false Snake off the top with Rest.

Right after this, the group faced off against Dr. Luigi who was, well, Luigi. Said Luigi is in his Fire Luigi outfit. He was accompanied by a clone of his brother. Like with Dr. Mario, Dr. Luigi's stage was Omega Mario Bros.

"Your brother's a doctor too?" asked Mii Swordfighter.

"Yeah." said Dr. Mario. "In-a fact, Peach got-a promoted-a too a doctor too. And-a Bowser tried doing it-a too. And-a Yoshi. And-a Toad. And-a Toadette. And-a-"

"Is everyone a doctor where you're from?" asked the sword wielding Mii.

"You could-a say that." replied the mustachioed doctor.

Pac-Man was the one to fight the Dr. Bros. and won to no one's surprise.

Next up was Bomb Man as two orange Young Links spamming Bombs. Female Villager equipped Ana for a Franklin Badge and used the Young Link clones' bombs against them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mega Man's group..._

"Aw! We were so close!" whined Yoshi.

"But we're on the right track." said the female Wii Fit Trainer. "It was actually a good idea for Peach to go since she can heal herself and her partner with her Final Smash."

"So do I have to keep on going in there?" said Peach.

"Yes. With you, we have a strategy. I believe it is my turn again to challenge the scientist." said Ryu.

* * *

"You're going to leave them there for a while aren't you?" said Darz.

"I guess so." said Kira. "And while they're doing that, the other group are actually making progress."

* * *

Male Villager was fighting Tatsu from Xenoblade Chronicles X as four Jigglypuffs on Battlefield Gaur Plain. He won within 20 seconds.

After that was Gamma, a robot from Sonic Adventure as a red R.O.B. on Frigate Orpheon. Marth was the one to defeat him.

Following this was...

"Wait, Duon?" said Fox. "But how?"

"That's that giant robot thing made of Shadow Bugs that you, Falco, Lucario, Snake, Sheik, and Peach fought on the Halberd right?" asked Marth.

"Yup." answered Lucario. "Though how is this even here? Duon dissolved right after we defeated it."

"Maybe Galeem made a Duon using Mr. Game and Watch and made that a spirit?" said Sheik. "So shall we do it again?"

"I'll take your offer." said Lucario.

So the two jumped into the portal and were on the Halberd bridge facing a giant Nana and a giant Popo with Super Scope on Nana and a Killing Edge on Popo. Just like before, Duon fell to the Smashers.

After this was a holographic wall with a 5 on it.

"Well, great." said Inkling Boy. "Now what?"

"There's another one of those terminals." said Fox pointing to it.

Guarding the terminal was the spirit of Metal Gear ZEKE as a light blue R.O.B. with a Super Scope on Halberd. Mario defeated it by reflecting the Scope shot back at the puppet. Who knew a cape was a weapon that could surpass Metal Gear.

On the terminal, Dr. Mario was able to hack into and turn off it's security.

"All 3 walls deactivated." said the intercom.

"3 walls? We need the 5 wall deactivated." whined Inkling Boy.

"Wait-a up!" said Mario. "I-a know where the 5 one is-a!"

"Don't leave us in suspense. Where is it?" said Inkling Girl.

"I saw it near the-a start on the first-a left from the-a entrance." said Mario. "Bowser already cleared out-a most of the spirits there."

"I'll run over and deactivate it. Wait by the 5 wall okay. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come after me." said Fox. He then took off.

* * *

Fox was back near the start.

"So this hallway?" said Fox. He saw the 5 terminal. And two spirit nodes in front of it. "I guess Bowser couldn't get to those since there were walls here."

The first was Omega, another Sonic Adventure robot. He was also a red R.O.B., but was also giant and had a Drill Arm. Fox easily beat the giant.

The second one was Rosa, Bayonetta's mum.

"Oh boy. Another Legend spirit." said Fox. "And I'm by myself and if I die I got to wait for the others to get me in 10 minutes. Well, here goes nothing."

Fox suddenly found himself on Umbra Clock Tower. Rosa was possessing a puppet of her daughter Bayonetta in her Bayonetta 1 outfit. The battle was fierce and Fox nearly got KOed twice, one from a down smash spike and another from Bayonetta's Final Smash.

"I'm so lucky I survived that." said Fox, now glowing as he got his own. But the Bayonetta puppet also got hers again. Fox managed to land next to Bayonetta after the Infernal Climax. Both had their Final Smashes ready and were in a good position to use them. By sheer luck, Fox used his first and landed it on the puppet.

"Star Fox! Fire at will" said Fox from his Arwing.

After the Team Star Fox attack, the puppet was defeated. Fox had won by the skin of his teeth.

"Glad that's over." said Fox. "Now for the console."

So Fox typed away on the console until...

"All 5 walls deactivated." said the intercom.

"Now to make it back to the others." said Fox.

* * *

"Oh hey Fox." said Mii Swordfighter. "How was your solo mission?"

"Okay, though she almost done me in." said Fox motioning to Rosa's spirit.

"Legend spirit?" said the Mii.

"Yes." answered Fox.

Going down the hall, the party found the spirit of Rabbit Luigi as a Bunny Hood wearing Luigi on 3D. He was quickly blown up by Mii Swordfighter reflecting it Bob-omb he had at the start of the battle.

"Did you really just change your down special just for that?" asked Inkling Boy.

"Yeah." said Mii Swordfighter. He then changed his down special back to the counter.

They then entered a room.

"Snake?" said Marth, pointing to Snake's chained up trophy at the end of the room.

"Snake?!" shouted Inkling Girl.

"SNAKE?!" shouted the male Inkling.

"Real original, you two." said Sheik, rolling her eyes.

"Called it." said Fox.

"Well, what-a are we-a waiting for? Let's-a go get him!" said Mario.

Guarding Snake's trophy was Metal Gear REX as two metal R.O.B.s with Steel Divers. Link, equipped with a Franklin Badge from Sebastian Tute, easily defeated them.

"So who's-a going-" said Mario before one of the Inklings cut him off.

"I'll do it!" said Agent 3.

Solid Snake, like all the captive fighters before him had a feathery white aura around him and red glowing eyes. He was on Omega Shadow Moses Island. As you can imagine, this battle was full of grenades and Splat Bombs being throw. The match ended in a comical way. As Snake was riding his Cipher back up, Inkling Girl dropped from the ledge and hit him with a f-air. To get his Cipher back, he dropped a C4 and detonate it, only to hit the bottom of the stage and bounce straight down into the blast zone.

Back in the base, Snake's trophy hit the ground as the chains on him dissolved.

"That's one way to win." said Inkling Girl. She then tapped Snake's stand.

Snake woke up groggy and confused. He then looked around at everyone.

"Welcome back, Snake." said Fox. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now."

"Yeah I do." said Snake.

"Well, take a seat then." said Fox.

Snake pulled out his box and sat on that and also light a cigarette.

 _10 minutes later..._

"And that's basically it." said Fox.

"Alright." said Snake, putting out his cigarette. "So where do we go from here?"

There seems to be a spirit guarding a chest over here." said Marth from across the room.

Said spirit was the Commander from X as Wire Frame Mac on Lylat with an Andross assist. The battle went really fast as Snake hit the puppet with his f-air. Little Mac, with is horrible recovery, wasn't able to get back on the stage and fell to his doom.

"That was easy." said Snake. "Now what's inside here?"

Snake opened the chest, only for there to be another spirit inside. It was a cardboard box, but not just any box. It was the same box Snake and Isabelle hid in during Galeem's attack.

"Um, am I looking at this right?" said Snake.

"Yes. You are." said Marth. "Don't ask how. We've seen just as strange."

The Spirit Battle against the Cardboard Box was four Snakes in the animal camouflage suit. Though the color of the suit didn't matter because they were invisible. They also love to taunt.

"This is a joke right?" asked Snake.

"Galeem has a certain sense of humor if it is." said Sheik.

So Snake went in and easily defeated his clones. His clones didn't really fight back and were more interested in hiding in boxes.

"Oh, we should probably go back to the others." said Fox. "Did they beat Dr. Wily yet?"

* * *

 _Where Dr. Wily was..._

"Hey guys, how's-" said Mii Swordfighter before Bowser's and Peach's trophies flew out of the portal. "Not good, huh."

Link and Pac-Man taped their stands to revive them.

"This battle is so unfair!" whined Bowser.

"So what were you guys doing while we've been doing this?" asked male Wii Fit.

"Well, we found Snake. Maybe he can help." said Inkling Boy.

"You wanna go Snake?" asked Mega Man.

"Might as well." said Snake.

After equipping their spirits, Snake and Peach went in. The battle was going a little smoother as Snake was constantly chucking grenades at the Mega Men puppets and blowing them up with his C4. Peach got her Final Smash to heal both her and Snake up back to full. They finally got to the end of the gauntlet and finally won when Snake stuck a C4 on the Dr. Mario puppet, which finished him off.

"You guys did it!" cheered Yoshi.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily.

"Finally." said Captain Falcon.

"So, are we done here?" asked Snake.

"No, I think there's still one place left we didn't go to." said Peach. "There was a hallway that had those 3 and 4 walls blocking it. Though the intercom said they're gone now."

* * *

 _In said hallway..._

"It's kind of empty here." said Lucario.

"Yeah, you can thank me for doing this before hand." said Bowser.

They then crossed where the 3 wall was. The first spirit encountered here was guarding a chest. This was another Legend spirit, being Zack Fair, a friend of Cloud's and a SOLDIER like him. Unsurprisingly, he was using Cloud as his puppet.

"Another one?!" said Mega Man while Fox just groaned.

"What's the big deal?" asked Snake. "This is just another target for us to defeat."

"Yeah, but Legend class ones are really powerful. Dr. Wily was one." said Ryu.

"Hmm... I think I'll go see how powerful he is myself." said Snake.

Snake found himself facing off against a Cloud puppet on Midgar. Cloud got his Limit Gauge faster than usual, which made things quite hard for Snake. Not only was he not accustomed to fighting Cloud, but having to dodge Limit Break Blade Beams and Finishing Touches is not fun. The match ended with Snake on top as he stuck a C4 onto the puppet and shot him upward.

"NOW." said Snake detonating the C4. You can guess what happened next.

"One try?!" said Yoshi in surprise.

"I may have won first time, but I will say that you are right. He was pretty tough." said Snake.

"Now let's see what he was guarding..." said Donkey Kong. Opening the chest was lots of snacks.

"Jackpot!" said Yoshi.

"Poyo!" agreed Kirby.

"We can eat later. Let's clear this place out first." said Peach.

Next up was the Tank and Infantry from Famicon Wars. The tank was represented as Iggy Koopa while the infantry were represented as Snake in his green camo.

Kirby broke a Smash Ball and unleashed his Ultra Sword on the enemies.

Next was female Akira from Astral Chain as a Zero Suit Samus along with a giant metal Shulk.

* * *

"Astral Chain? That's pretty new." said Darz.

"What? It was on my mind recently." said Kira.

* * *

Donkey Kong fought hard, and although the Shulk was certainly annoying, got a cargo throw kill on the Zamus puppet.

They entered the last room. The only thing in it was a giant portal.

"Yup. Giant boss time." said Captain Falcon. "Who wants to fight it?"

"Outta my way!" said Bowser, shoving his way to the front. "You gotta beat a giant boss with another giant boss."

* * *

"So who's the boss?" said Darz.

"Galleom, that giant robot Big Brother made when he made the Subspace Emissary." said Kira.

"You know what, I have a cool idea for how this boss could work." said Darz

"How so?" asked Kira.

* * *

"Okay, so what loser is this going to-" said Bowser before a giant purple fist came out of the portal and launched him into the wall.

"What the shell?!" said Inkling Girl.

A second arm came out and pulled the portal open more. Stepping out of it was Galleom, a robot created by the Subspace Army, reengineered by Galeem.

"Galleom?!" said Captain Falcon.

" _You fought him before?_ " asked Jigglypuff while Lucario translated.

"In the Great Maze with Wario." answered Falcon.

"I first fought that thing with Ike and Meta Knight, then Lucas and Red apparently fought it too." said Marth.

Galleom wounded up another punch. Male Pikachu, Olimar, and Inkling Boy dodged while Mii Swordfighter got hit.

"Hit him while he's open!" shouted Fox firing his Blaster.

Yoshi was throwing eggs and the Villagers were launching Lloid Rockets. Peach was throwing turnips.

"Come on! Give me a bomb!" said Peach.

"Princess, get out of the way!" said Mario, attempting to knock Peach out of an attack. Galleom stomped on them and buried them along with female Wii Fit Trainer, Donkey Kong, and, Ryu.

Jigglypuff and Kirby were flying around and hitting Galleom from the air while Pac-Man, Alph, Sheik, and Lucario got onto Galleom's back and were attacking from there. In response to this, Galleon started spinning his arms around like the Luigi Cyclone or Darkest Lariat. This knocked off everyone pestering him as well as Yoshi, Marth, and Bowser, who were standing too close.

Galleom them launched missiles. Mega Man and Snake had to retreat to avoid them. Link had blocked the projectiles with his shield while Fox and Dr. Mario reflected them back at Galleom.

Galleom them when into tank mode and ran over Fox and the doctor, along with the Inklings and Olimar while shooting more missiles. Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were chasing and climbing onto the tank, attacking it as well. The Wii Fit Trainers and Pikachus were close behind launching their projectiles.

Galleom went back into humanoid form and did his spin attack again to knock them off.

"Was Galleom this strong?" asked Mega Man.

"I think Galeem made him stronger." said Marth.

Alph had his Pikmin all attacking the robot along with Snake and Link throwing bombs at it. Peach, Yoshi, and Mii Swordfighter were attacking from the air while Bowser, Ryu, and Captain Falcon were attacking from the ground.

Galleom's purple turned pink and steam erupted from it's joints, killing all the non Red Pikmin on it. He then jumped super high and landed, launching all who were too close.

"That-a means he's-a weak!" said Mario.

"Keep on attacking!" said Marth.

Agent 4 along with Solid Snake were on Galleom's head. Link throw one of his remote bombs up and Inkling Boy caught it.

Mega Man shot a Crash Bomber that stuck to Galleom's head.

The Inkling then stuck both a Splat Bomb and Link's bomb to Mega Man's bomb.

"Hey Snake, put a C4 here!" said the male Inkling.

Snake did just that and jumped off of the giant robot. The Inkling also jumped off, landing in an ink puddle near his female counterpart. Snake landed next to Link. Both had their detonators out and activated them at the same time.

The resulting explosion was enough to finish off Galleom. The robot fell back and started to explode itself as pieces of it flew off.

"That was awesome!" said Inking Boy. "Super fresh finisher!"

"Glad that's over with." said Snake. "Where to next?"

"There was a forest we passed a while back near that long bridge. How about there?" said Lucario.

"Sure. I guess that's our next destination." said female Wii Fit Trainer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside..._

The second layer of Galeem's shield shattered.

"They beat Galleom too?" said Galeem. "And no doubt they've liberated Snake and the spirits I put in there. Hmm... What to do now?"

Galeem then unleashed a wave of power. Whenever it touched a spirit node, the node started glowing and formed the puppet fighters they lead too.

"I should have done this from the start." said Galeem. "Go, my troops! Eliminate all who oppose me!"

* * *

 **New Fighters: Snake**

 **Changes:**

 **Some of the Mr. Game and Watches in the Primid battle now have Beam Swords, Super Scopes, Boomerangs, and Fire Flowers to reference the Sword, Scope, Boom and Fire Primids. Also added the metal and giant ones to be the Metal and Big Primids as well.**

 **Also I've added what music would be playing during these spirit battles I made up. I've also went back and did so for all the ones in previous chapters too. Also for some series that lack any music, I put two songs, one for a song already in Smash and one from they're source game. I may also do the actual effects the spirits I add would give, but that would probably take more thought than music would so I'll save that for another time.**

 **New Spirit Battles:**

 **C.Q. Cumber**

 **Origin: Splatoon series**

 **Main Fighter: Kirby (blue)**

 **Other Fighters: Inkling (pink female)**

 **Stage: Spirit Train**

 **Conditions: Bob-ombs will rain from the sky, Defeat the main fighter to win.**

 **Music: Muck Warfare**

 **Helix**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: Inkling (green male)**

 **Stage: Midgar (hazardless)**

 **Condition: The enemy starts the battle with a Freezie, The enemy has increased jump power, The enemy's grabs and throws have increased power**

 **Music: Octoweaponry/DNA Lab - ARMS**

 **Super Arrow and Mrs. Arrow**

 **Origin: F-Zero series**

 **Main Fighter: Captain Falcon (black)**

 **Other Fighters: Zero Suit Samus (red)**

 **Stage: Port Town Aero Drive**

 **Conditions: The enemy can damage you by dashing into you, The enemy's punching and elbow attacks have increased power (Captain Falcon only).**

 **Music: Dream Chaser**

 **Gooigi**

 **Origin: Luigi's Mansion series**

 **Main Fighter: Luigi (default)**

 **Stage: Luigi's Mansion**

 **Conditions: Only certain Pokemon appear from Pokeballs (Ditto), The enemy favors grabs and throws**

 **Music: Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion (New Remix)**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X Protagonist**

 **Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles series**

 **Main Fighter: Shulk (Reyn color)**

 **Other Fighters: Robin (default female)**

 **Stage: Midgar (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts the battle with an enhanced Ray Gun (Shulk), The enemy starts the battle with an enhanced Staff (Robin)**

 **Music: Xenoblade Chronicles Medley**

 **Helmet**

 **Origin: Game and Watch series**

 **Main Fighter: Mr. Game and Watch (x4)**

 **Stage: Flat Zone X (Helmet section)**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors dash attacks, The enemy's dash attack has increased power**

 **Music: Flat Zone**

 **Type: Null**

 **Origin: Pokemon series**

 **Main Fighter: Meta Knight (Dark Meta Knight)**

 **Other Fighters: Cloud (sleeveless black Advent)**

 **Stage: Pokemon Stadium 2 (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: The enemy has super armor but moves slowly (Meta Knight)**

 **Music: VS Gladion**

 **Chariot Master**

 **Origin: Kid Icarus series**

 **Main Fighter: Pit (blue)**

 **Stage: Kalos Pokemon League (hazardless)**

 **Conditions: The enemy can deal damage by dashing into you, The enemy will suddenly have a Final Smash**

 **Music: Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising**

 **Baron K. Roolenstein**

 **Origin: Donkey Kong Country series**

 **Main Fighter: King K. Rool (white)**

 **Stage: Dracula's Castle Battlefield**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors up specials, Stamina Battle, The floor is electrified**

 **Music: Crocodile Cacophony**

 **Wonder Green**

 **Origin: The Wonderful 101**

 **Main Fighter: Wario (classic green)**

 **Other Fighters: Villager 5x**

 **Stage: Prism Tower**

 **Conditions: The enemy has an enhanced Ray Gun, Defeat the main fighter, Defeat an army of fighters**

 **Music: ST01: Roll Out, Wonderful 100!**

 **Yellow Devil**

 **Origin: Mega Man series**

 **Main Fighter: Giant R.O.B. (yellow)**

 **Stage: Wily Castle**

 **Conditions: Stamina Battle, The enemy shields often, The enemy favors neutral specials**

 **Music: Flash in the Dark (Dr. Wily Stage 1)**

 **Warrior Pose**

 **Origin: Wii Fit series**

 **Main Fighter: Wii Fit Trainer 4x (default female, female in green, female in yellow, female in red)**

 **Stage: Wii Fit Studio**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors side smash attacks**

 **Music: Yoga**

 **Dr. Coyle**

 **Origin: ARMS**

 **Main Fighter: Bayonetta (green)**

 **Stage: Midgar (hazardless)**

 **Conditions** **: The enemy favors side smash attacks, The enemy favors up smash attacks, The enemy's punch and elbow attacks have increased power**

 **Music: I am Octavio/[NAME REDACTED] - ARMS**

 **Cid Highwind**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Main Fighter: Snake (black sneak suit)**

 **Stage: Halberd**

 **Conditions: The enemy starts of the battle with a Beam Sword, The enemy loves to jump**

 **Music: Let the Battles Begin!**

 **Dr. Luigi (suggested by Pikminfan)**

 **Origin: Dr. Mario series**

 **Main Fighter: Luigi (Fire Luigi)**

 **Other Fighters: Dr. Mario (green)**

 **Stage: Mario Bros. (Omega)**

 **Conditions: The enemy favors neutral specials, The enemy will charge a powerful Final Smash (Dr. Mario only)**

 **Music: Chills (Brawl Remix)**

 **Rosa (suggested by unnamed Guest)**

 **Origin: Bayonetta series**

 **Main Fighter: Bayonetta (default first game/red Bayonetta 1)**

 **Stage: Umbra Clock Tower**

 **Conditions: The enemy's Final Smash meter fills quickly, All fighters are easy to launch, The enemy can use their Final Smash twice in a row.**

 **Music: Time for the Climax!**

 **Rabbid Luigi**

 **Origin: Mario + Rabbids Battle Kingdom**

 **Main Fighter: Bunny Luigi (Fire Luigi)**

 **Stage: 3D Land**

 **Conditions: Timed Battle, Only certain items will appear (explosives), The enemy starts the battle with a Bob-omb.**

 **Music: Arcade Bunny Theme**

 **Cardboard Box**

 **Origin: Metal Gear series**

 **Main Fighter: Clear Snake 4x (animal camouflage)**

 **Stage: Shadow Moses Island**

 **Conditions: The enemy is invisible, The enemy loves to taunt**

 **Music: Encounter**

 **Zack Fair**

 **Origin: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Main Fighter: Cloud (Blue SOLDIER)**

 **Stage: Midgar**

 **Conditions: The enemy's melee weapons have increased power, The enemy starts the battle with an Insight Staff, Cloud's Limit Gauge fills up faster**

 **Music: Let the Battles Begin!**


	11. A Slight Detour

**Chapter 11, let's get started...**

 **Last time, the Smashers have conquered the Base dungeon, defeated Galleom, and readded Snake to the roster.**

 **Responding to you guys first:**

 **Brainbeard: Okay, I had to look up what all of those were since I've never heard of them before. Alright, I can do that if I remember to.**

 **Pikminfan: Yes, I will include Sword and Shield Pokemon. By the way, Zacian and Zamazenta already have a spirit battle and it's almost exactly the same as you said. The actual one uses Fox instead of Wolf for Zacian. There's also Morpeko, Corviknight, and the starters as spirits in the actual game too. As for some new ones, you'll see.**

 **Elysium: Well, I was going to do something like that when I did get to the DLC characters. So yeah, Byleth probably will have to fight their students, same with Joker having to fight the other Phantom Thieves, the Heroes fighting their comrades, Banjo and Kazooie fighting their friends, and Terry... Well, you can already make Terry fight his friends in his own games because they're fighting games.**

 **Also on the subject of Byleth, male Byleth will be Bereto and female Byleth will just be called Byleth.**

 **As for Byleth's inclusion, even if some, okay almost everyone disagrees about Byleth's inclusion now, it probably is the best time to do so. Having Byleth as the second or third character would probably have pissed people off more since Three Houses wasn't even out yet, like how Corrin pissed people off because Fates wasn't even out yet in the west (even though I liked Corrin more than Bayonetta). Swapping Terry for Byleth as DLC 4 could have worked too, as Three Houses was out and well received. Byleth is also the first purely Switch era character in Smash. Sure, Link is now Breath of the Wild Link and Luigi has the Poltergust G-00 from Luigi's Mansion 3, but they're veterans given those redesigns. Byleth is the first character to debut from a Switch game (no them being in Heroes first doesn't count. IS seems to put characters in Heroes right before their actual game comes out. They did this with Alm and Celica for the Japanese and western releases of** **Shadows of Valentia and did it recently with the Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters for Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore). It could have been Spring Man or Rex, but Three Houses started development later than ARMS or Xenoblade 2, and the latter two were too early in development to be considered for base roster while Three Houses might have started later and being released after Smash made it a candidate for DLC by Nintendo and Sakurai. Byleth was probably set in stone for Smash as Three Houses was supposed to be released in 2018, but got delayed to Spring then Summer 2019. Sakurai most likely played the 2018 version to get a feel of how Byleth would be in Smash and he did play through to the end because he said that. Also whether or not this is coincidental or intentional, counting echo fighters, Byleth being DLC 5 makes them the 17th newcomer for Smash Ultimate, like how Three Houses is the 17th Fire Emblem game.**

 **As for Byleth as a character, I like them. They're fun to play as and can kill pretty early too. Spiking with the up b and breaking shields with Aymr are so satisfying. You can get kills at like 60 or 70 with tipper f-air, b-air, and side smash. Up air is a really good move. Almost feels like Smash 4 Cloud up air. Byleth also has a pseudo wall jump where you can grapple to a wall and jump again three times before touching the ground, so that's nice. The Three Houses music was also really good even if God Shattering Star wasn't included. Byleth's victory theme is also really good, probably one of my favorites, and the victory pose of Byleth with all the relics is one of the best victory poses in the game in my opinion. Overall, Byleth has become one of my most used characters and I may decide to main them along with Isabelle and Corrin. So I'm certainly happy Byleth is in the game.**

 **On a relatable note, thanks to feedback from 3 Question Marks and KoopalingFan, I finally settled on how the DLC characters will be handled in this. The Fighter Pass 1 characters plus Plant will be included in the main story before the Final Battle. How? Well, I don't want to spoil it exactly. But I will say Galeem will get three and Dharkon will get three. As for the Fighter Pass 2 characters, they'll most likely be in the Final Battle, once again split between Galeem and Dharkon.**

 **Also, Piranha Plant will be a female and Petey's sister. Why? Because I said so. Piranha Plant is kind of a blank slate of a character so you can honestly make them anything really. Also also, Arusu, Eight, Solo, and female Byleth will be included as well, but since we already have Pikachu Libre, Alph, female Villager, male Wii Fit, and Inkling Boy, that goes without saying.**

 **So yeah, instead of continuing the main story, let's introduce the first set of DLC characters into the story.**

 **All characters are not mine.**

* * *

"Kira! Darz! Your brother sent you another package." said their father. "I put it in your playroom."

"Thanks, Dad!" said Darz.

"You think it's more figures?" asked Kira.

"It has to be." said Darz. "Last time he bought Ryu, Cloud, both Corrins, and Bayonetta along with a new Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy."

"Let's just open this." said Kira with scissors.

Inside the box was another letter and 10 more toys.

"Cool! Dragon Quest!" said Kira taking the figures of Eleven and Arusu out. "Eight and Solo are here too!"

"Banjo and Kazooie? He did it! He actually did it!" said Darz taking the old toy of the bear and bird duo.

"This is guy's from that Persona 5 game he talked about in the last letter." said Kira taking Joker's figure out of the box.

"And uh... This guy looks like a cooler version of Ken." said Darz with Terry's figure. "Terry Bogard? Actually, I think I've heard of this guy before."

"Hey, Byleth from the new Fire Emblem game." said Kira holding the figures of male and female Byleth. "These came out recently."

"Really? More Fire Emblem?" complained Darz.

"Big Bro loves his Fire Emblem. You got a problem with that?" said Kira.

"Just surprised he picked a Nintendo character when the rest of these aren't." said Darz.

"That's fair." said Kira. "So is that it?"

"No, there's one more." said Darz.

He looked in a removed the last of the box's contents. It was a Piranha Plant toy.

"You can make a Piranha Plant a fighter now." said Darz.

"I said that as a joke, but yeah. We can do that now." said Kira. "Let's just read the letter."

Darz picked up the note, cleared his throat and read aloud.

"Dear Kira and Darz, Things are okay on my end. Though I'm getting pretty swamped with work, I can still sit down and play some games every now and then. I hope you two are doing good in school. I'm doing pretty good myself in case Mom or Dad asks. I wrote a separate letter for them. Though, I'm confident you two are more interested in the box of goodies I sent, right?" read Darz.

"He's not wrong." said Kira, already opening the figures from their packaging.

"So first is Joker from Persona 5. I talked about that game in my last letter and I ended up loving the game. So I got a figure of the main character. He can summon Personas by removing his mask. The big red guy that came with him is his first Persona, Arsene." read Darz. He then paused and looked at Arsene's figure that came with Joker. "So he's like a Stand user? That's pretty cool actually."

"Next are some Dragon Quest heroes. I got Eleven from Dragon Quest 11 S, Arusu from Dragon Quest 3, Solo from Dragon Quest 4, and Eight from Dragon Quest 8. I got them as a bundle along with getting Dragon Quest 11 S for my Switch. I know I already have Robin as a magic swordsman, but there are a lot of spells in Dragon Quest they could use for attacks. Imagine Thwack or Magic Burst or Kamikazee for instance." read Darz. "They also look like Dragon Ball Z characters."

"So we got a pseudo Stand User and pseudo DBZ characters." commented Kira. "That's funny."

"I finally found Banjo and Kazooie figures that weren't either extremely overpriced or those ugly Nuts and Bolts designs. I got that one at a more reasonable price because the box was badly damaged, but you know I don't care about that." read Darz.

"Nice to have them home." said Kira placing them with King K. Rool, Donkey Kong, and Diddy.

"Fourth is Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury and King of Fighters. You guys know I love fighting games too and Fatal Fury was an old favorite. Again, I wanted to go with a more classic design for Terry and I finally found one. He's got a complete moveset too. There's Power Wave, Burning Knuckle, Crack Shot, Rising Tackle, Power Dunk, Power Geyser, and Buster Wolf to name some." said Darz. "Yeah, I definitely remember him now. Are you okay? Bustah Wurf!"

"That's where that's from?" asked Kira.

"Fifth is Byleth from Fire Emblem Three Houses. Yeah, yeah. I can already here you whining, Darz." read Darz.

"He got you there." said Kira.

"You know I love Fire Emblem, so I had to. And before you say anything about them just being another anime swordfighter, Byleth actually came with Areadbar, Aymr, and Failnaught. A lance, ax, and bow. Finally, someone who uses a lance and ax." read Darz.

"Oh yeah, how come it toke this long for a lance user or ax user?" said Kira.

"Oh there's also a Piranha Plant toy in there too. I thought it was cute. Maybe you two can make it into a fighter or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. Might send some more in the future. Love, Masahiro." read Darz.

"You know what, let's do it. Why not? After Wii Fit Trainer and the Duck Hunt Dog, a Piranha Plant isn't too outlandish." said Kira.

"Okay, but how are we going to fit them into the story?" asked Darz.

"Let's research the source material first." said Kira pulling up a Youtube video of Persona 5.

"While you do that, I'll think up how the plant gets involved." said Darz.

* * *

 _During Galeem's consumption of many worlds..._

 _Mushroom Kingdom_

All was in a panic in Toad Town as people were running away from Galeem's lasers of light. Several Toads, Goombas, Koopas, and others were being consumed by light. Some did fight back, though results were what you'd expect.

"Fire!" commanded Kamek to his brigade of Magikoopas. Him as well as Kammy shot a combined blast of magic that did, well nothing and they all got poofed into spirits.

Birdo was carrying a Shy Guy on her back and couldn't outrun light.

Geno transformed into a cannon and used Geno Whirl with Mallow close behind. Yeah, they both got Galeemed.

King Boo and some other Boos turned invisible to hide. This did not help.

While all hell broke loose, some were trying to hide in Peach's Castle.

"Come on! Come on!" hassled Toadsworth as he rushed people in. Just as a laser was heading through the door, he slammed it shut.

"What's going on?!" asked Lakitu.

"This light isn't like normal light. It seems be some super powerful light that destroys your physical form." said Professor E. Gadd.

"I think-a Wario said something about fighting-a light monster." said Waluigi.

"I think Mario said something similar before he left." said Toadette.

"If this is happening, do you think-" said Starlow before gulping. "Lost?"

"Is Mario-" said Tippi before pausing. "Gone?" She then started to tear up with Count Bleck comforting her.

Several other of Mario's RPG partners started to feel sorrow from the loss of a hero and friend as great as Mario.

"If they lost, then-" Toadsworth then started to tear up. "The Princess is gone too!"

"King Bowser too!" yelled a Hammer Bro. He then started crying along with some of Bowser's other minions that managed to get inside.

"And Luigi. The poor boy." said E. Gadd. Luigi's pet Polterpup whimpered at the thought of Luigi being dead.

"And Mama?" said a Luma before floating over to Lubba.

"There, there. I'm sure Mama's fine." said Lubba.

Their sobbing party was cut short by some light lasers bursting through the walls.

Everyone there was taken as the castle was consumed. However, something managed to escape rapture. It was Petey Piranha flying away. On his head was another Piranha Plant in a pot. This was Petal Piranha, a younger sister of Petey.

"That was a close one, Big Bro!" said Petal. "Though I feel pretty bad we couldn't save the others."

* * *

"So the Piranha Plant's a girl?" said Kira.

"Hey, I gotta give the plant some character." said Darz.

"I guess that's fine. I kind of like the name Petal Piranha." said Kira. "It's simple, but it works."

"Thanks." said Darz.

* * *

Petey grunted in reply.

"Yeah." said Petal. "Where are we going anyway?"

Petey once again grunted.

"Home? How's that going to help?!" said Petal. "It's not like we can hide. Can we?"

The giant Piranha Plant continued to speak in his language.

"A letter?! How's that going to help?!" shouted the younger Piranha Plant.

Some lasers had caught up to them.

"Well, whatever you got planned, you better hurry up, Petey!" said Petal.

Petey then starting flapping his leaves faster, somehow dodging the lasers of light as he clumsily flew toward a series of Warp Pipes. As the flew closer, the lasers did also. Petey then picked up his sister by the pot.

"Whoa, Petey! What are you doing?!" said Petal, surprised.

Petey then threw his sister toward the ground. He then spoke, once again in his native tongue.

"Take the letter, sister. I may not be able to save you, but the others can. You will be chained up, but it's a small price to pay to ensure you'll live." is what he said, translated of course. Petey Piranha was then struck and consumed by the light.

"Okay, Bro. I'll honor your last wish. I have no idea what you mean, but you've never wronged me before." said Petal as she flew toward the mailbox.

She landed skidding across the ground, right in front of said mailbox. All the lasers of light were heading for her. Acting quickly, she opened the mailbox. Inside was a single envelope with a red wax stamp. Upon seeing the stamp, Petal started to understand what her brother meant.

"I see what you mean now." said Petal. She then turned around and saw the light heading straight for her. She stood still and faced the light, being consumed as well.

* * *

"So how did Petey know that joining Smash would save his sister?" asked Kira.

"Well, instead of dying, the Smashers turn back into trophies when defeated." said Darz.

"Oh, I see. Because we said that Galeem would spare all the Smashers instead of making them spirits." said Kira. "But still, how did Petey know?"

"The invite was supposed to be for him, but he gave it to Petal instead." answered Darz.

"Anyway, I think I know enough about Joker and Persona to make up how he gets involved." said Kira.

* * *

 _Metaverse_

The Phantom Thieves were exploring a mysterious Palace. How they found it was certainly strange. They were doing quests in Mementos when there was a bright flash of light from nowhere that sent them. The Palace was also strange, as it was a bunch floating platforms in the middle of space. Said Palace master was also odd, taking on many forms, including a lanky man in purple with a pointy mustache, a bipedal bandicoot, a buff man in green armor and large guns, a bear and bird tag team, a man with a red coat wielding guns and swords, a genie girl with purple hair, a teenager wielding a giant key like a sword, and a wooden puppet in a blue cloak. What was also strange was that the shadow immediately engaged the Phantom Thieves. Upon it's defeat, it dropped an envelope.

"Well, that was weird even for us." said Oracle. "A lot of those forms that Shadow took looked like twisted versions of several video game characters."

"Who was that exactly?" asked Queen.

"Is that it's treasure?" asked Fox, pointing to the dropped envelope.

Joker then picked it up. It was a plain white one with a red wax stamp.

"Mrooow!" meowed Mona. He then jumped up to try and snatch the envelope from Joker.

"If the cat's actin' up, it has to be a treasure." said Skull.

"But we didn't even send a calling card." said Panther.

"Hey, I think I seen this symbol before." said Joker.

"Let me see." said Oracle. "Oh my god, that's the Smash logo!"

"Smash Bros? No way!" said Skull.

"What is this "Smash Bros?" asked Sophie.

"Isn't that a famous interdimentional tournament?" asked Crow.

"Yup!" said Mona.

Joker then opened it and read it's contents.

"To whoever found this letter, you are invited to join Super Smash Bros. Do you accept?"

"So one of us gets to be in Smash?!" said Skull. "Can I be it!?"

"No, me!" argued Oracle. "I always wanted to meet my heroes in my favorite games!"

"You do realize you'd have to interact with others by yourself, right?" said Fox.

"Oh yeah." said Oracle.

"I think Joker should be the one to go." said Noir.

"I agree." said Queen.

"He is our leader." said Violet.

"Good point." said Skull.

"Would you, Joker?" asked Mona.

Joker put his hand on his chin.

"Yes." was Joker's answer as he signed the paper.

"Make us proud then." said Wolf.

* * *

"Hold up, so who are all these people?" asked Darz.

"The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They go into people's cognitive worlds and steal their distorted desires. They also also use code names instead of their actual names." said Kira.

"So who's who?" asked Darz.

"Joker is the main protagonist whom can be named anything, though the default name is Ren Amamiya. Mona is Morgana, Skull is Ryuji Sakamoto, Panther is Ann Takamaki, Fox is Yusuke Kitagawa, Queen is Makoto Nijima, Oracle is Futaba Sakura, Noir is Haru Okumura, Crow is Goro Akechi, and Violet is "Kasumi" Yoshizawa, Sophie is an AI called Sophia, and Wolf is Zenkichi Hasegawa. said Kira while showing pictures. "Also Crow and Violet aren't full time members and Sophie and Wolf aren't supposed to join until Persona 5 Scramble, but I included them because why not."

* * *

"So how do you let them know?" asked Panther. "Do you mail it back or some portal will open or-"

The ground started to rumble as the palace started to collapse.

"Ah, we got so wrapped up in the Smash stuff that we forgot about the palace collapsing!" said Mona.

"Uh, Senpai?" asked Violet, tugging on Joker's sleeve. She then pointed to the fallen shadow.

The shadow then morphed into a ball of light.

"Never mind that. We have to get out of here!" said Joker. He tucked the letter away in his coat.

So the Phantom Thieves ran through the Palace as it crumbled. The ball of light the shadow became then exploded, shooting out Galeem's light lasers.

The lasers did not take long to reach the Phantom Thieves.

"What the hell is that?!" shout Skull.

"Did that ball of light do that?" asked Violet.

One of the lasers struck Sophie in the back, dissolving her.

"Sophie?!" shouted Mona.

"Holy sh-" said Skull before Oracle stopped him.

"Watch the language! This story isn't rated T or M!" said Oracle.

Wolf was next to be consumed by the light as he tried to shot the lasers with his pistols, followed by Crow and Violet as they tried hitting them back with their lightsaber and rapier respectively.

"Now would be a good time to turn into a bus, Mona!" shouted Panther.

"I know! I know!" said Mona as he changed into his bus form.

Queen toke the wheel while the remaining thieves jumped in, Joker taking shotgun.

"We've lost Sophie, Crow, Wolf, and Violet." said Fox.

"I don't think they're dead." said Joker.

"What makes you say that?" asked Fox.

"Just a gut feeling." said Joker.

"But how are we going to get them back?" asked Noir.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" panicked Oracle as she curled up into a ball.

"Can you go any faster?!" said Skull.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" said Mona.

"Almost there!" said Queen as they neared the exit.

The path had crumbled, but there was a ramp that they could jump to make it.

Unfortunately for them, the lasers reached them first and the rest of the thieves dissolved in the light

* * *

"So who's next?" said Darz.

"I'll tell Luminary's story." said Kira.

"What about the others?" said Darz.

"They're all a part of the same world, just at different times." said Kira. "Galeem just consumes the entire Dragon Quest timeline. Let's just say that Arusu, Solo, and Eight get captured in a similar way from Eleven."

* * *

 _Erdrea_

The Luminary, Eleven, and his party were training by fighting monsters. After defeating a Mimic, it dropped an envelope. Not knowing what it was but feeling it was important, he put it away to read later.

One of his party members, Erik, nudged him.

"Hey Eleven?" he said. He then pointed to the sky.

There were large cracks in sky. Yellow light was shining though the cracks.

"What the?" said Veronica in confusion.

The cracks grew larger.

"Is something coming though?" asked Sylvando.

"Stand your guard, everyone." said Eleven.

They all drew out their weapons in case something hostile came out of the crack in the sky. The cracks finally burst with lasers of light scattering everywhere, capturing any living creatures they could reach.

Several of the mobs present in the area started fleeing.

As for the hero and his comrades, they were blocking the lasers with their weapons or blasting them with magic.

As Jade deflected a light laser with her naginata, she saw another engulf a pack of Slimes as they ran away.

"Don't get hit by them!" said Jade. "Whatever magic attack this is will kill you instantly!"

"So is it like Whack or Thwack?" asked Veronica.

"We should get to safety." said Rab.

So the group turned tail and started to run. As they were running, several other monsters were attempting to flee but were killed by the light.

A Great Sabrecat mother and her cubs were caught, as was a group of Orcs, and even some Bunnicorns. Not even a Metal Liquid Slime could outrun the lasers.

Serena then casted Bounce to everyone in an attempt to protect them.

"Thank you, darling." said Sylvando.

Heindrik then turned around, thinking he'd be fine because of the Bounce. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't has when he was struck, Bounce broke and consumed him.

"That's not good." said Erik.

Veronica tried blasting the lasers away while Serena prepared a more powerful reflect spell. Both were struck however and consumed by the light.

Rab too tried to reflect the lasers with magic as well and he too was also captured by the light.

Sylvando, Jade, and Erik were jumping around dodging the light but even then, they were each caught too.

All alone now, Eleven was desperately charging toward the light, his shield actually being effective at protecting him from being consumed.

"Give me back my friends!" he shouted to the light.

He then unleased Magic Burst, converting all his magical energy into a single attack. Although this worked temporarily, it was in vain as it lift Eleven tired and out of magic. As he lied on the ground, he saw one coming straight for him. He tried to hold out his shield, but he too fell to the light.

* * *

"And we'll just say that Arusu, Solo, and Eight had the same thing happen with their parties." said Kira. "Who's next?"

"How about Banjo and Kazooie?" suggested Darz.

"Okay. How about you do it?" said Kira.

"Alright." said Darz. He then paused to think up a begining. "So Banjo was sleeping in his house when..."

* * *

 _Spiral Mountain_

Banjo was sleeping in his house when Kazooie entered his house holding a letter.

"Hey Banjo! Wake up! We got something important!" said the Breegull.

However, Banjo still slept. Kazooie then started pecking on his head.

Also something to note is that both have been working out after the disaster we know as Nuts and Bolts, so they're back to designs from their original games.

"Wake up, Banjo! Come on!" continued Kazooie.

Banjo still slept.

"Seriously Banjo, we get invited to Smash Bros. and you continue to sleep." said Kazooie.

Apparently "Smash Bros." was the magic word to awaken the sleeping bear.

"DID YOU SAY WE GOT INVITED TO SMASH BROS?!" shouted Banjo, jumping out of his bed.

* * *

"Did his eyes glow with lens flares and stuff like in that I sleep meme?" said Kira.

Darz then laughed.

"If you what to imagine it like that, go ahead." said Darz.

* * *

"Yeah. You sound really happy about it." said Kazooie.

"Of course! That means we'll get to see DK and Diddy again!" said Banjo.

"Oh yeah. I wonder how Banana Breath has been doing all these years." said Kazooie. "So now what?"

Banjo then took the letter and read it's contents.

"Oh so we just check yes and a portal should open up somewhere near." said Banjo.

"Let me see that." said Kazooie as she snatched the letter. "Huh, you're right."

Banjo then picked up a pencil and signed his name.

"Your turn." said Banjo offering the pencil.

Kazooie then plucked off one of her own feathers and signed her name on the paper despite the feather lacking ink.

"So where's this portal suppose to be anyway?" said Kazooie.

There was another knocking at Banjo's door.

"I'll get it." said Banjo as he put the letter in his backpack.

At Banjo's door was Bottles and Tooty.

"Oh hiya, Tooty." said Banjo to his sister. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Oh just fine, Banjo! I've actually doing some exploring myself like you and Kazooie." replied Tooty.

"Huh, so that's where you were." said Banjo. "Though next time tell me. Kazooie though you were dead."

"At least you didn't see us in our Nuts and Bolts designs." said Kazooie. She then turned to Bottles. "What do you want, Worm Breath?"

"Now's not the time, Beak for Brains. Banjo, there's something weird on top of Spiral Mountain." said Bottles. "Come. Follow me!"

Bottles then burrowed underground.

Banjo, Kazooie (in Banjo's backpack), and Tooty then walked to the mountain on foot.

"Oh, by the way, Kazooie and I got invited to Super Smash Bros!" said Banjo as they scaled the mountain.

"Wow! Cool! I know you always wanted to go." said Tooty.

"And it's about time too." said Kazooie. "You'd think everyone would have forgotten about us by now."

On top of the mountain was a crack in the air. Bottles and Mumbo Jumbo were investigating it.

"Ah, Bear and Bird are here." said Mumbo Jumbo at the arrival of Banjo and Kazooie.

"So Four Eyes, what do you think happened here?" said Kazooie.

"I don't know, that's why I brought you guys!" said Bottles.

"How are we supposed to know?" said Kazooie.

"Maybe this is the portal to Smash?" said Banjo.

"Smash?" said Mumbo Jumbo.

"You guys finally got an invitation?" said Bottles.

"Yeah, they did." said Tooty.

"Maybe Grunty's behind this." said Kazooie.

"Believe it or not, 'twas not me." said a voice. "I'm as innocent as can be."

"Well, speak of the devil." said Kazooie.

Gruntilda flew in on her broom stick.

"Hey, weren't you a skull in a robot body last we saw you?" said Banjo.

"Give Mumbo his face back, Witch!" said Mumbo Jumbo.

"I found a way to restore this body of mine." said Gruntilda. "But that's a story for another time."

The cracks in the air started to grow and some light shown through them.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" said Tooty.

The cracks then burst, shooting Galeem's lasers of light everywhere.

The flash of light knocked Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, and Tooty off the mountain while Bottles was consumed immediately.

"So what now, Banjo?" asked Tooty.

"RUN!" said Banjo jumping off the rest of the mountain. Mumbo jumped after them. Tooty tried scaling down the mountain, but had to jump off too to dodge a laser.

As for Grunty, she was flying around dodging the light while shooting magic indiscrimiately.

"To think today I'd be blasting at light." said Gruntilda. "Good thing I was prepared for a fight."

She then step up the barrier she used in the final battle of the first Banjo-Kazooie.

"I shall be safe with this spell!" taunted Gruntilda. "Just like a turtle inside of it's shell."

A laser struck her barrier and destroyed it on contact.

"What? Impossible! That's not fair! If you're going to get me, also get the bird and the bear!" said Gruntilda before she was dissolved by the light lasers.

"Good riddance." said Kazooie.

"Hey, if Witch is gone, does Mumbo have his face back?" said Mumbo. He then stopped to take the skull on his face off, but got caught by the light before he could do so.

Banjo then started panting.

"Kazooie?" said Banjo, breathing heavily.

The duo then flipped over as Kazooie started Talon Trotting carrying Banjo on her back.

"Where are we even going, Banjo?" said Tooty. "I don't think we can outrun this."

"Anywhere but here, I guess." said Banjo. "Grab my hand. Kazooie got plenty of stamina."

"Darn right I do." said Kazooie.

Just as Tooty reached out to grab Banjo's paw, she too was caught and dissolved by the light.

Banjo then was silent for a few seconds.

"Banjo?" said Kazooie.

"Kazooie, do we still have some Golden Feathers?" said Banjo.

"What are you thinking, Banjo?" said Kazooie.

"Turn around. We need to get to the source." said Banjo.

"What the heck. We got nothing to lose now." said Kazooie.

So the duo turned around heading for Spiral Mountain, dodging lasers on the way. As one headed toward them at the top, the light started to spread in a growing sphere.

"Ready?" said Banjo.

"Ready." said Kazooie.

The two then charged toward the light using Wonderwing. Not even Wonderwing's invincibility could save them was they too fell to the light. But at least they went out in style.

* * *

"So do you want to do the next one?" asked Darz.

"I'm still thinking up a scenario for the two Byleths." said Kira.

"So you can make separate ones for Byleth's gender alts but can't for the four separate Dragon Quest Heroes?" said Darz.

"Yeah." said Kira.

"Whatever, I guess I'll come up with Terry's while you get ready." said Darz.

* * *

 _King of Fighters Stadium_

Terry Bogard was preparing for another fight in a new King of Fighters tournament. As he was walking out of his room, he saw a letter on the ground.

"What's this?" said Terry.

He pick up the envelope and instantly recognized the symbol on the seal.

"Is this a Smash invitation? Did someone drop this?" said Terry.

He then opened the letter to see if it was addressed to anyone.

"To however finds this letter first, you are invited to join Super Smash Bros." read Terry. "Oh, so it's finders keepers then?"

"Hey Terry, you ready?" called his brother Andy.

"Coming!" said Terry as he put the envelope into his back pocket.

In the fighting ground of the stadium, Terry, Andy, and Joe Higashi were on one side while Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Goro Daimon.

"Welcome to the King of Fighters tournament!" said the announcer. "In this corner, we have Team Italy consisting of Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Joe Higashi!"

The crowd of their fans started cheering.

"And in the other corner, we have Team Japan consisting of Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Goro Daimon!" said the announcer.

More cheering once again.

Also in the crowd were several other participants such as Iori Yagami, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui, Ryo Sakazaki, Kim Kaphwan, Geese Howard, Rock Howard, Blue Mary, King, Ralf Jones, and Clark Still.

* * *

Isn't Geese supposed to be dead or something?" said Kira

"Well, you had people that weren't supposed to be on Joker's team with him in yours." said Darz.

"You're right. Continue." said Kira.

* * *

Suddenly, a yellow white orb just appeared in the middle of the stadium.

"Um?" said Kyo. "Where'd that come from?"

"Is this part of the tournament?" said Terry.

"It appears that some kind of orb has appeared in the stadium folks." said the announcer.

"I'm going to touch it." said Terry.

As Terry approached it, it started to float into the air.

"Woah." said Andy.

"That's supposed to happen, right?" said Terry.

The orb floated high into the sky and it exploded with a burst of light.

People started fleeing the stadium. Some weren't lucky as the got caught. This includes some of the participants watching such as Geese, Ralf, Clark, King, Ryo, Yuri Sakazaki, and Billy Kane.

On the field, Goro, Benimaru, and Joe were also caught.

Terry, Andy, and Kyo were attacking the light using projectile attacks. Terry was using Power Wave, Andy was using Hishouken, and Kyo was shooting fire.

Several of the remaining participants jumped from the stands to help fight off the light and to help civilians escape.

Mai and Iori were also shooting fire while Athena was using her psychic powers to blast away the lasers.

As he was helping people escape, Rock Howard was scoped up by the light. Leona, Chang Koehan, and Choi Bounge were also caught as dissolved as they helped people escape.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" said Kyo.

"Nope." said Kula Diamond, shielding herself with an ice wall.

"It seems to be some sort of light magic that instantly converts matter into energy." said Athena.

Kim Kaphwan was overwhelmed and was consumed by the light.

Haohmaru and Nakoruru were deflecting the lasers with their swords, but a big one swept through them and caught them both.

Blue Mary was caught as she was jumping around dodging. One swooped in from under her.

Kula set up another ice wall to shield herself, Mai, and Athena. The ice broke and the three women were enveloped by the light.

Kyo and Iori went down together as they both tried attacking the light head on.

Andy was caught too as he pushed Terry out of the way of one laser.

Soon, Terry was the last one remaining.

"I can't... Lose." said Terry. Just as a big light laser heading straight for him, he stuck first.

"POWER GEYSER!" shouted Terry as his last words before being consumed by Galeem.

* * *

"Ready now?" said Darz.

"Yeah." said Kira. "And I'll do male Byleth first."

"Wait so how are we going to differentiate the two?" said Darz.

"Well, we call female Robin Reflet and male Corrin Kamui." said Kira. "How about male Byleth will be called Bereto and female Byleth will just be Byleth?"

"Okay then. That works." said Darz.

* * *

 _Sealed Forest_

Bereto was currently facing Solon, who just ripped out Kronya's heart.

"The time has finally come... To unleash the Forbidden Spell of Zahras upon our enemies!" said Solon, holding Kronya's blackened heart.

"Please... Help me..." said Kronya weakly on the ground.

But before Solon could crush the heart, a crack in the sky appeared.

"Wait, what?" said Solon looking behind him.

Bereto was just as confused.

"Is that your forbidden spell?" said Bereto.

"No!" said Solon. "I didn't even cast it yet."

Ignoring the growing crack int the sky, Solon then crushed the heart, casting the spell. Dark tentacles grabbed Bereto's limbs, preventing him from moving. A large spread of darkness was heading straight for him. Said darkness engulfed him and as it dispersed, he was gone.

"Begone, Fell Star." said Solon.

"Professor!" said Edelgard, the rest of the Black Eagles following close behind. "No! He can't be gone."

 _Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm..._

"Uh, so what is this?" said Bereto.

"You fool!" said an oh so familiar voice.

Sothis was sitting on her throne.

"You're here too?" said Bereto.

"What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy's trap? Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it's on? No, even a boulder has more sense!" said Sothis.

"I can explain." replied Bereto.

"Excuses won't help! This darkness is terrifying!" said Sothis. "As you and I are one... I, too, am trapped within this void. But please consider this... This realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world from which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place. In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared to die?"

"No, I'm not." said Bereto. "I don't want to die."

"I thought as much. I do not wish to die either. And yet..." said Sothis. "There is no other choice."

"And that choice is?" said Bereto.

"You must join Smash." said Sothis.

"Wait, what?" said Bereto in surprise. "What's Smash?"

"Join Smash Bros. already! What in the world are you waiting for?!" said Sothis. She then pulled out an envelope that shone brightly. Light then overtook Bereto's vision.

 _Back in the Sealed Forest..._

A circle of light with an off centered cross appeared in the sky and Bereto fell out of it landing back on the shrine.

"Professor!" said Edelgard happily. "You're alive!"

"That symbol." said Flayn. "No. You're joining Smash Bros, Professor?"

Bereto simply nodded.

"So joining Smash consumes even the darkness itself." said Solon.

"Give it up, Solon." said Bereto, brandishing the Sword of the Creator. The Black Eagles all gathered around him, weapons in hand and magic ready. "You lost."

Suddenly, the cracks in the sky bursted with an eruption of light lasers.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Bernadetta pointing at the lasers heading straight for them.

"It appears to be some powerful light magic heading straight toward us." said Linhardt, rather nonchalantly.

One laser swept in between Bereto and Solon, engulfing the unconscious but still somehow alive Kronya.

"This isn't good." said Solon as he attempted to teleport away, but the light consumed him as well.

"We need to get out of here!" said Bereto.

The Black Eagles then started running. Linhardt and Flayn were caught first due to them being the slowest.

"Seteth is going to kill me." thought Bereto.

Next was Dorethea, who was shooting magic to keep the lasers away. She quickly exhausted the amount she could use and forgot to bring a sword.

Following that was Caspar, who tried to punch the light of all things.

Next were Ferdinand and Bernadetta. Ferdinand was on a horse and was offering his hand to Bernadetta so she could ride with him. Just as Bernadetta grabbed his hand, a big laser engulfed them both.

After that was Petra, who was jumping from the trees to avoid the lasers. However, she too was caught.

Lastly were Edelgard and Hubert. They got trapped as a bunch of fallen trees blocked their way. Edelgard braced herself by putting up her shield while Hubert attempted to be her human shield and jumped in front of a blast of light. Both got consumed.

Bereto was the last one remaining as he was whipping the light away.

"Do you have any ideas to get us out of this one, Sothis?" said Bereto.

"Try the Smash envelope." said Sothis in Bereto's head.

"I still don't get how this will help." said Bereto who toke the letter out.

"Now stand your ground! You'll be fine." said Sothis.

So Bereto faced the light as it enveloped him.

* * *

"As for female Byleth..." said Kira.

* * *

 _Gronder Field_

It was the day of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It was a mock battle between the three houses.

To the west was the Black Eagle house, led by Edelgard. To the east was the Blue Lion house, led by Dimitri. Lastly was the Golden Deer house, led by Claude and his Professor Byleth.

"You ready, Teach?" said Claude.

"Of course." said Byleth.

Byleth's house had herself, Claude, Hilda, Lorenz, Rephael, Ignatz, Lysithia, Leonie, Marianne, Anna and Flayn as well as Yuri, Balthus, Hapi, and Constance that Byleth recruited from the Abyss.

Claude and a group of yellow clad soldiers then went ahead of the others to meet the other house leaders.

"You should know. I'm not going to go easy on either of you." said Dimitri.

"As long as we can pull off the win, it doesn't matter how." said Claude.

"Our victory must be absolute. No matter the cost." said Edelgard.

On a cliff side over-watching the field were Rhea, Seteth, Alois, Catherine, Shamir, Hannamen, Manuela, and Cyril.

"It is time." said Seteth."

A soldier behind him raises a flag.

"Let the Battle of the Eagle and Lion begin!" said Seteth.

"Forward! Now!" shouted Edelgard, commanded her troops.

"For honor!" shouted Dimitri, charging with his soldiers.

Claude just raised his arm and his forces charged.

Just then, some cracks appeared in the sky above the field.

"Hey Claude, what's that?" said Hilda pointing up.

"Not now, Hilda." said Claude as he was attacking Edelgard's forces so he could capture the center tower, where Bernadetta was internally panicking.

Some of the other students saw it too.

"Cracks in the sky?" said Petra.

"Is this some sign from the Goddess?" said Mercedes.

"I don't think the sky is supposed to do that." said Raphael.

"No. It can't be." said Rhea.

"Archbishop?" said Seteth.

Rhea then ran down the cliff.

"Archbishop!? Where are you going?" said Seteth.

"None of you follow me." said Rhea. "That's an order."

The crack grew and light shown through it.

"I don't think that's a good sign." said Caspar.

"Maybe the goddess is shining through those cracks to reenter our world." said Marianne.

"Something's coming through that's for sure." said Ashe.

The crack then expanded and opened as lasers of light burst through.

Several generic soldiers should under where the lasers would land and her evaporated as soon as they touched the light.

"That's not good." said Claude.

"Everyone, run!" said Edelgard.

"Retreat!" said Dimitri.

Some ran, while others tried to fight the light.

Several had been captured by the light.

Ingrid was caught while she was guiding her pegasus to dodge the light. Linhardt was asleep, thus was easily caught. Lysithia, Dorethea, and Annette were all shooting magic when they ran out of uses.

Flayn used Rescue to save Ashe, Leonie, Ferdinand, Hapi, and Ignatz, but a laser struck all of them.

After seeing Flayn get consumed, Seteth got on his wyvern and few toward the light, but he was caught before he got close.

Bernadetta, Constance, Hilda, Yuri, Mercedes, and Hubert attempted to flee, but all got consumed too.

Caspar, as well as Balthus and Raphael tried punching the light for whatever reason.

Hannamen and Manuela got engulfed by a light beam together.

Dedue was caught along with Dimitri as Dedue was attempting to shield his liege.

Edelgard was caught in a similar way as she held up her shield to protect herself from a beam bigger than the width of the shield.

Cluade was shooting at the beams, but that clearly didn't work as he too got caught.

Byleth was slashing at the beams, doing a good job at dodging the light. Though one was heading straight for her when...

A loud roar echoed through the sky. A white dragon flew in and shot a fire ball at the beam headed for Byleth.

"Is that?" said Catherine, who was one of the few remaining people not caught yet.

"A dragon?" said Shamir.

The dragon then landed near Byleth.

"Get out of here! Your life is important!" said the dragon.

Byleth instantly recognized the voice.

"Lady Rhea? Is that you?" said Byleth.

"That's not important! Just go!" said the dragon.

The Immaculate One then flew into the sky blasting the beams with her dragon breath.

As Byleth ran, she tried talking to Sothis.

"Sothis, do you know what's going on here?" said Byleth.

"Hm? Ah, I see this day has come. The day the sky fell away." said Sothis in Byleth's head.

"You know of this?" said Byleth.

"Yes, and I'm prepared." said Sothis. "You have that letter I gave you in the Holy Tomb right?"

"Yeah." said Byleth taking out an envelope with a red stamp. "How is this supposed to help?"

"You will fall here, but your story doesn't end here. Through that letter, you will join with other heroes and together, you will go up against the dark and the light." said Sothis.

In the background, even the Immaculate One has been consumed by the light.

"You must embrace the light. Then, we will slumber, but when you wake up, you will awaken among the Smashers. And with them, you will save everyone lost here and in other worlds." said Sothis.

Being the last on standing, Byleth stopped running and faced the light as it headed straight for her.

* * *

 _Galeem's Domain, prior to Kirby reappearing_

"Yes. This world is looking good so far." said Galeem. She then looked at her army of puppets. "My army as well."

She then felt a strange disturbance. "Hmm?"

Ten trophies suddenly appeared in front of her. These were of Petal, Joker, Eleven, Arusu, Solo, Eight, Banjo and Kazooie, Terry Bogard, Bereto, and Byleth. Several new spirits also floated in with the appearance of the trophies.

"More Smashers? How did I miss some? Well, other than Kirby." said Galeem. She then chained them all up with string. "No matter. Might as well make puppets of them as well."

* * *

 **So there we go. There's the first Fighter Pass plus Piranha Plant. Next time, we will be continuing with the story. I was originally going to do that too, but I've made this long enough. Also if I did do that, then you guys would have had to wait longer for this chapter.**

 **As for when they'll appear, it will be a little later, but they will be a part of the main story. As for the Fighter Pass 2 characters and their associated spirits, they'll probably be in the Final Battle as Galeem's and Dharkon's last defenses. That is unless, I really take a long time and Fighter Pass 2 finishes before I get to the part where I plan to add the DLC characters.**

 **Also, since Galeem said she'll make puppets of them too, maybe this time you guys can suggest spirits that would use the DLC characters.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
